The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Jacob and Seth are out to solve the murder of one Miss Bella Swan. When the wolves break free, can only wolves stop them? M for language, Violence, and lemons. Jacob/Seth Emmet/Brady
1. Velvet

**The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency.**

**This is a Jacob/Seth fic. Lol they my fav couple ever. Anyway, Seth and Jake are detectives. Immortal detectives. Ya, you heard me. Seth and Jacob are the only werewolves left in the world. They both live in Forks as private detectives. Everyone knows who and what they are in Forks. Mmk that's all for now, here we go.**

_Wolves, how to describe them. Wolves are manifestations of man in my opinion. They are brutal, feral, angry, smart, fast, beautiful creatures. They travel in packs, we travel in packs, they eat like rabid dogs, and we do the same. Wolves are dangerous...we are dangerous._

_Wolves can kill without remorse in simple yet elaborate ways._

_Need I say more?_

-TheBreakingdawn333 or in other words me. I wrote that.

**Chapter 1: Velvet**

**Seth's POV**

_8:32 AM Base of Operations_

I woke up in our velvet colored bed. Well technically just the satin sheets were velvet but whatever. I was nude; I liked sleeping naked, hell if it was sociably acceptable I would prefer to be naked all the time.

"Mmmmmmm." I turned my head; Jake was sleeping peacefully next to me.

"Mmmmmmm Seth…" I smiled; he says my name a lot when we sleep. He was naked as well and lying flat on his back. My smile widened and I moved so I was lying on my stomach in the crook of his arm.

"Mmmmmmm…you smell good." He said taking a big sniff of my hair and without opening his eyes.

"Really? I smell like sex." I said with a yawn.

"Exactly why you smell good." He chuckled. He yanked me so my crotch was pressed against his and I was lying on top of him. I looked down at him and started giggling; He opened an eye and smirked.

"Morning."

"Morning." I said with another yawn.

"Any cases?" he asked curiously.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Um you handle them."

"Oh, I 'handle' them do I?" I said sitting up and glaring down at him. Both eyes were open as he smirked, obviously amused.

"Babe, its part of your job."

"And what exactly is my job?"

"To handle cases, help me solve cases, and be my little butt bitch."

"I am, for the thousandth time, NOT your 'little butt bitch'."

"Oh, we've been alive for a hundred years and you still think that."

"99…our 100th anniversary is next week before you forget." I said playing with his messy short hair.

"I wasn't gonna forget…"

"Yes you were."

"Well I just don't see why it matters…I get to spend eternity with you, I like to count everyday as an anniversary…" I looked at him skeptically.

"Hallmark?"

"Ya, just added some of my signature flare to it." we started laughing.

I sighed.

"I knew you weren't that romantic…"

"Hey, I can be romantic if I want."

"Fingering me is not romantic!" I said waving my arms for emphasis. He put his finger in my ass and smiled.

"Maybe it's not romantic but its fun as hell." He chuckled as I squirmed involuntarily.

"Ass." I hissed. He started laughing and let me go. I got up and started walking to the front of our house/base of operations. The house was small but that's the way we wanted it. We actually had about 900 million saved up over the past 100 y, err, 99 years. We didn't want a lot of stuff though. Our plan was to get over 2 billion then buy ourselves a private island. It would be just ours and we would live there, retired, for the rest of our eternal lives, till the end of the world.

Until then we ran the 'Black and Clearwater Detective Agency'. We solve all kind of problems for the town of Forks and all the neighboring cities and towns. We were local legends. I walked through the kitchen, to the living room, to the front office where people come in to pay for our services. I quickly flipped the closed sign to open and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Want eggs Jake?" I yelled.

"Anything you make is good with me." He yelled back. He walked into the kitchen, his erection swaying up and down as he walked. I turned to him surprised.

"Why are you hard?"

"Morningwood, duh." He wrapped his arms around my stomach and started nibbling on my earlobe.

"You had one earlier as well…I took care of that for you."

"What?" I said confused.

"You were sleeping and you were doing that whole 'touching yourself while you sleep' thing."

"I was jacking off while I slept again?" Lately, according to Jake, I had been jacking myself off while I slept. I only did it when a big case was coming our way.

I know how weird that sounds but its true. Last time it happened was 9 years ago. I started doing it, then we got a case where a man was raping and killing young girls and boys. We caught the bastard and he is now serving life. After he was caught I stopped doing it, much to Jake's displeasure.

"You think we're going to get a big case?" I said, cracking an egg as his probed my tight pucker with his wood.

"Your jacking off never lies." He mumbled into my neck. I sighed as my erection quickly grew.

"You're getting me hard, im not in the mood."

"Don't get yourself worked up my little butt bitch. When the case comes we'll solve it and I can stop looking forward to getting you off while you sleep."

"I'm not your butt bitch, and im tired of wet dreams…for now anyway." He smiled and I caved in.

"Ok, go ahead and fuck me but if the eggs are fucked up it's your own god damn fault."

"Oh thank you!" he hugged my back tightly and I giggled as he started nibbling on my ear again. Nibbling my ear is one of his favorite hobbies, or so he says. He got the lube out of the cabinet, we have some in every room…we travel around while fucking a lot, and started lubing up his Morningwood and fingering me while I started scrambling the eggs. He put in his third finger and I visibly winced.

"Gah, you think after a hundred years I would be used too this by now."

"99, and it's the healing, it heals the little hole I destroy nightly and everyday it's like you're a little virgin getting fucked for the first time. God I love being a werewolf sometimes." I sighed.

"Well the pain is god awful."

"You know how good it gets. Come on, scream for me." He hissed as he started fingering my prostate. I gasped and tried to ignore the ecstasy running through my veins so I could concentrate on the eggs.

"So any new cases?" he asked casually as he roughly shoved his cocks head in my pucker.

"Didn't you already ask that?"

"Maybe."

"You know damn well you did!" he had slowly entered me halfway and was soon reaching his hilt.

"Eh im forgetful."

"A forgetful private detective. Outstanding." He started pulling out then slamming back in.

"Wana see a movie tonight? "He asked as he started jerking me in timing with his humping.

"I don't know, what's in?" I said trying very hard to keep my cool.

"Um Toy Story 3."

"Oh fuck yes!" I screamed and he slammed my prostate.

"Geez it's a movie about talking toys…" the eggs were starting to burn and I quickly turned them as he pounded me harder. I cut a little of the egg off and picked it up.

"Try this, tell me if its done." I held it next to my ear. Without stopping his constant humping, he leaned forward, his cheek tickling my ear, and ate the egg, his mouth enclosing around my fingers.

"Mmmm, a little burnt but good."

"Well then hurry up so we can eat."

"Im going im going…so bossy sometimes…" he slammed harder.

BANG!

Suddenly the office door burst open with a loud bang.

"Hey guys!" it was Alice. Alice was a good friend of ours. She was a short little pixie girl who was very happy about everything. When we are on the case and get evidence, she is the girl who analyzes for us. She also accompanies us on certain cases…only if they are big cases. She says those are the most fun.

"You two in the kitchen?" she walked in and casually started putting her purse and stuff on the kitchen table.

"How's it going Alice?" Jake asked without faltering his humping. I was blushing; I hated it when Alice walked in on us fucking. Jake didn't care though and Alice has walked in on us over the past 60 years so much that she doesn't even care. Oh did I forget to mention she was a vampire? I thought I mentioned it…

"Big case boys." She said. I couldn't see her because Jake was in the way, plus he was fucking me towards the stove and not towards her. Jake suddenly lifted me up and took me towards the wall next to Alice. He slammed me into that wall and twisted me so my legs were wrapped around his hips and his chest pressed tightly against his own. Jake turned his head towards Alice, who was staring at us with her usual happy grin, obviously not caring that we were fucking right in front of her.

"Really? What kinda case?" I buried my face in Jakes neck, making him chuckled at my embarrassment.

"It's a murder case…you've heard about the Glitter Killer haven't you?"

"Wait you got Port Angeles to actually get us for that?" Lately in Port Angeles, there have been a string of murders, 7 actually, involving a Jane Doe who everyone calls 'The Glitter Killer'. They call him that because here's how it happens. A person goes missing, two days later the body is found in a bright sunny place, glitter covering there body, there eyes are replaced with fake wooden ones that have red dots painted in the middle of them. The people are usually young, around there 20's. They are always very attractive people.

"Ya, I've been following the story." I said finally turning towards Alice. Jake's humping slowed to a slow rhythmic motion.

"7 victim's right?"

"8 as of this morning." She said gloomily.

"They want us to come down and check it out."

"Who's the victim?" Jake asked.

"Someone named Bella Cullen, maiden name Bella Swan." Alice said reading the little folder. She sat up and yawned.

"Ok you two hurry up and cum and get dressed. I wana get down there right now!" She walked out of the room and Jake picked up speed again.

"Alright I got distracted but full attention on you now." He said kissing my lips.

"Hehe good." I said, my dick starting to throb.

"Ahhh fuck." He gasped as precum started to squirt from my dick onto his chest.

"Ehhhhhhhh Jake!" I screamed. I thought I heard Alice yell to keep it down but I was so distracted by Jake and his mouth that was breathing so heavily against my ear that I didn't even care.

"AHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Cum exploded out of my girth. It painted Jakes stomach white. I felt that deep growl in Jakes chest that I loved. I pressed my head against his chest to listen to it. He always had this primitive inner growl that you could hear if you pressed your head against his chest. It only happened when he was about to cum. I think it's the wolf inside him. Like its something he does to show his claim that im his. Or maybe it's something that makes him feel like a man.

"Grrrrr." His chest was puffed out and his muscles were harder and more defined. I always felt so small. His incisors were bared and he was looking down at me.

"You're mine."

"Y-ya." It sorta scared me when he did this but also excited me. He actually didn't do it that often. He was unpredictable. The only time I knew he would do it is on our anniversaries. He…is wild on our anniversaries.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr." The rumbling in his chest was louder, more feral. He was growling at me. I remember the first time this happened. I didn't know what he wanted and he was practically snarling at me. When he does this im supposed to wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his puffed out chest. He then roughly wraps his arms around my back and presses me tightly against him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to whimper as he shoved into me harder.

"Jake…" I whimpered in a high pitched tone. He growled as he started slamming into me at a fast erratic pace.

"F-feels so good." I continued to whimper into his neck.

"Good, you need to feel good. You're mine…" he growled. He put his hands on my ass cheeks and carried me out of the kitchen into the bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and tossed me on the bed. I looked up at him, my legs spread and my body covered in sweat and my own cum. My hands wanting to wrap back around his neck.

"P-please…fuck me." I whined in a high pitched voice. He growled again. He was standing over me. His stomach had my cum smeared on it and he was glistening. His incisors were still bared and his chest was puffed out. He was flexing, making his arms and abs look unbelievably hard. I think the wolf inside me knows he is my Alpha. When his animalistic instincts take over mine do as well.

Mine however are to be weak and subservient while his are to be brawny, overprotective, and assertive. He grabbed my legs and roughly shoved me back onto his cock. I cried out, drawing a ferocious growl out of him.

He yanked me up so my chest was pressed against his. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." I moved myself up and down on his 10 inch. I whimpered as my cock quickly grew again. He stopped me and soon had me lying down on my back, his hands pressed down on either side of my head. His forehead was pressed against mine and I swear I never felt so weak and feeble compared to him as I did right now. His right hand ran down my chest and stomach.

"You're mine." He said shoving back into my abused pucker. I cried out.

"J-Jake." I whimpered as he continued to fuck me roughly.

"Scream it, let everyone know what im doing and that you're mine." He growled, running sharp canines over my skin.

"J-Jake!" I screamed.

"Good boy, you deserve only the best…" he started humping rougher and more erratically.

"Here I come…" he snarled into my neck. He sat up, showing me the full glistening glory of his puffed out chest and muscular abs and arms. He placed his steaming hot hands on my tiny hips and started slamming me onto his cock, his pelvis slamming into me at full speed.

He let out a feral, primitive snarl at the sky and came hard inside me. He quickly filled me to my brink. I could feel the cum leaking out of my ass onto the velvet comforter. I was shaking slightly. Jake pulled his 10 inch out of me, slowly, and stared at the cum covered thing. I then turned his gaze on me. Our eyes met, making me blush deeply. Without taking his eyes off me, he moved so his left elbow was pressed right next to my head and with his other hand started pumping my cock in slow rhythmic motions.

I could feel the cum leaking out of my ass, just the thought was making me reach my peak faster. Jakes eyes were so brown and perfect; I liked it when he stared at nothing but my eyes like this. I like to see the play of emotion. See, in 99 years, I have been able to learn every kind of emotion on Jakes face. Right now, his only thought was to make me cum as well, and believe me it was gonna happen.

Precum started to squirt out of my cock. His movements still slow and rhythmic.

"G-gonna cum." I whimpered into his elbow.

"I want you to." He said.

"I came and you need to too..." His eyes never left my face. I cried out as the pressure started building.

"Shhhh, shhhh baby its ok…" he whispered sweet nothings as he nuzzled my nose with his own.

"Gonna cum…." I whimpered again. He looked me directly in the eye.

"Do you feel good?" he kept the slow rhythmic pace but squeezed my dick harder than before.

"Y-yes." I said burying my face in his neck.

"No. I want to see your god like face." he said moving his head up. I need desperately something to cling to; the pressure was going to explode soon.

"J-Jake!" I whimpered, clinging to his muscular arm for dear life. More precum escaped my cock. I cried out as I came in his hand, I felt it splatter on my stomach as the unhurried movements of his hand continued. He continued to nuzzle my nose while I cried out in small whimpers. Finally the ecstasy passed and I fell limp under his gaze. He let my cock go and positioned himself so his knees were on either side of my head and he was sitting up. His cock was still covered in cum and his body was glistening with sweat. His Indian skin shined as the light hit him from the window. He looked like a Greek god.

"You're mine." He said looking down at me. I sat myself up so I was on my knees as well. His gaze followed me and he watched in silence. I looked right in his eyes and blushed.

"You're mine." He repeated. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me tightly against him. I put my hands on his cheeks and closed my eyes. I pressed my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm yours." I said quietly. He lifted me and carried me into the bathroom connected to our room. He set me down in the small bathtub and turned on the water to steaming hot. He watched me silently as the water filled the tub and covered me in water. When the tub was full he turned it off and crawled in with me. He moved so his back was pressed against the tub wall and I was lying on his body. I snuggled up against his chest and took a deep breath. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and then proceeded to play with my semi-long hair.

"Need a haircut." He said. I sighed.

"Need one like yours."

"Aww you want one like mine? That's cute. I can do it myself if you want."

"Um no thanks."

"Aww come on, when im done we can fuck like fresh shaven bunnies."

"Ok, shaved bunnies, that really gets me in the mood." I said, sarcasm practically dripping from my tongue.

"Ok ill go get one." He chuckled into my hair. I sighed.

"Either you're stupid or I need to teach you about sarcasm." He laughed at that and proceeded to kiss me on the nose. I turned my head up, my hair falling in front of my eyes. He smiled.

"Love you Seth." He licked my nose and I giggled and moved forward to kiss him right on the lips.

"Love you too Jake."

"Now that you two are done waking up the neighbors with your psychotically awesome sex." Alice walked into the room.

"Lets go find a killer…take a shower first though. You smell like sex and self loathing."

"We don't self loath." Jake said.

"Oh then I guess that's me." She said sniffing her arm-pit.

**Hope you liked it =3**


	2. Suspect

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Ok Next part, this starts an hour and a half after the end of the last chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Of Lieutenants and Suspects**

**Jakes POV**

_10:12 AM Scene of the crime/Cullen household_

"We're the private detectives; Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, and Alice Greene."

"Look I don't know anything about Private detectives…"

"You guys hired us!" Seth said with a growl. We were in front of the victim's house. There were people being held back by the police. Many had signs saying things like 'Get the Glitter Killer' and 'Do your job police'. There were even local news crews filming.

"Get Lieutenant Hale! He's the one who called us down here!" Alice yelled over the crowd.

"Y-yes Miss Greene." He said running back inside. He probably noticed how her amber eyes and pale white skin glittered and knew she was a vampire. See, Vampires are very common workers in police business. Everyone in the world knows Vampires exist so no one finds it weird to see Vampires working at murder sites. They have better eyesight, smell, hearing, everything. They are very helpful when it comes to investigations. I was wearing my standard grey suit, pants, and black tie. Seth was wearing a black suit, pants, and tie (he looked so adorable too). Alice was wearing a Black dress (it looked like something Taylor Swift would wear) and a pair of black high heels.

Suddenly the officer was back and following him was a pale vampire with long blond hair and amber eyes.

"Y-you guys can go in." the officer mumbled.

"Alice." The vampire said, giving Alice a big hug.

"It's been a while officer, or is it Lieutenant now?" Alice chuckled. He just chuckled and looked at me and Seth.

"Im Lieutenant Hale but please just call me Jasper." He shook my hand then Seth's.

"Why am I not surprised to see you involved Alice?" Jasper chuckled.

"Because you know I love a good case to solve, you know me and my problem solving obsession."

"So is this just the standard killing?" I asked. Jasper frowned.

"No actually, this was almost completely different from the killers usual method…here you need to see it for yourself." We all walked through the cop filled house. I could see a muscular vampire in a trench coat and tie talking to a bronze haired pale human in the other room.

"My partner on this case, Emmet." Jasper said. I looked over at him and I could see him looking at me.

"The human is the victims husband, Edward Cullen…you guys can talk to him after seeing the body…what smells like self-loathing and sex?" Alice, Seth, and me all sighed and Jasper just dropped it. We walked through the Victorian themed house until we reached the kitchen. Blood was pooled around the victim and there was a human cop taking pictures of the body.

"What's her name again?" I asked, eyeing the dead, possibly albino, brunette human on the floor.

"Her name is Bella Cullen. She is 24, beautiful obviously…and she was 6 months pregnant." Jasper said in a dark voice. I looked the girl over again, finally noticing the enlarged stomach.

"Damn." I said with a frown.

"Time of death?" Seth asked kneeling over the body.

"We think around 11 last night…the husband says he was out of town and got home this morning around 6 and found the body."

"Cause?" Alice asked eyeing the body from afar.

"Well her only visible wounds were the stab wounds in her chest so we assume she was stabbed to death…we'll get the blood works later so nothing is set in stone yet."

"Witnesses?" I asked.

"None, as of yet."

"Why are her eyes still there…why only glitter?" I said, kneeling next to Seth.

"It looks like the killer was in a hurry." Seth said.

"It's probably why this killing…was more erratic and impromptu. It's like the killer didn't plan on this and was in a hurry to get out. If you look, the glitter is just randomly thrown everywhere. In the other killings, the glitter was specifically placed on the body; maybe only two or three specks were on the ground. Here however the glitter is thrown all over the floor and the body." Jasper said next to Alice.

"How do we know this isn't some copycat?" I asked.

"See that's what I wanted to know." That Emmet guy had just walked in.

"I think its just some dumb fuck copycat…Jasper here is convinced it's the glitter killer."

"I know it is…anyway. There is a week interval between all the murders, every Tuesday there is a murder. She died twelve hours ago, yesterday was Tuesday."

"So? That doesn't prove anything wise ass." the bear of a boy growled. Jasper sighed.

"Well besides Miss Cullen here there weren't any other murders yesterday. So either it's the same killer or the killer didn't kill anyone yesterday."

"But why?" Seth said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Why would the killer suddenly mess up? Make a mess of things? Why this one girl?" Seth was kneeling closely to the girl.

"Why Bella Cullen? What's so special about her that it would mess up one of the most professional killers this city's ever seen? Why her…unless." Everyone was silent, waiting for him to continue. He did this sometimes, enter this whole little world of his were he figured something out. It always somehow turned me on.

"Ok this is gonna sound...stretchy but just listen. I think the killer maybe screwed up with this girl because…I think the killer is somehow related. Maybe a close friend…or a family member." Seth said standing up.

"Well…that's not too crazy." Emmet said. Jasper sighed.

"I guess we should have told you."

"Told us what Jasper?" Alice said. The three of us were staring at Jasper and Emmet. Jasper sighed again.

"Edward Cullen, the vics husband, is the main suspect."

"His alibi didn't check out. He claims he was gone on a business trip but we checked with the company he works for. Apparently the business trip was last week." Emmet said. He chuckled.

"When I mentioned it the stupid little human got all pale. He's lucky his daughter walked in."

"Daughter? I thought she was pregnant?"

"With her second child." Emmet said.

"There daughter Nessie, she's 6. Weird little bastard. She has this weird blank stare and this big ass dog following her around. German sheppard, surprised you haven't smelt it."

"I did, these two are just slow." Alice chuckled to herself. Seth growled at her and I just chuckled.

"Alright I…" I felt Seth silently touch my leg. I immediately kneeled down next to him.

"Burn marks on her palms, they look second degree." Seth mumbled. I looked down at her left palm; a pus filled blister was prominent on her palms.

"These look fresh." I mumbled in his ear.

"Ya…was the stove on?" he mumbled in my ear.

"Was the stove on?" I said to a confused looking Emmet and Jasper.

"Yes…What are you two mumbling about?" Emmet said.

"It's just something they do…" Alice said.

"Ok better question. How old are you three?"

"16." Seth said paying him no mind.

"Me and Jake are 18." Alice said.

"So Jasper, why the fuck are we having kids help solve a murder?"

"I'm actually about 100 asshole." Alice growled.

"Jake and Seth are also 100."

"99." I mumbled.

"Well damn." Emmet growled.

"Ok so I can tell you're a vamp girly but what the hell are you two?" Neither of us said anything.

"There wolves." Alice said. Emmet seemed totally shocked.

"Wait wolves like from the w…"

"Emmet!" Jasper snapped. He glared at him, baring his fangs.

"Lets not reopen old wounds." He sighed.

"Fine whatever…" Suddenly Sugarland started to play like a ringtone.

"Shit, sorry my phone." Emmet said ripping it out of his trench coat.

"Shit Brady…one sec I gotta take this." He pressed a button on the phone and walked out of the room.

"Brady, baby I told you not to call me while im working…" he was soon out of earshot. I suddenly felt Seth pull on my hand. I looked back at the body.

"Look at her fingernails." There was blood coating the inside of her fingernails in her left hand.

"It could be hers." I said.

"But it might not be." Seth chuckled. Jasper was next to us in a few seconds.

"I'll get a container for the blood." Jasper was gone. Alice sighed; it was just us and the dead body.

"Not sure what to think of all this." She said.

"I agree with Jasper, I think it's the killer." I said. She sighed again.

"If you two are done we should go talk to the main suspect…and we should speak to his daughter as well. I'll get Jasper to make a list of all the vics friends and family. We can figure out who was in town last night and talk to them…"

"Alice while you're at it. I want to speak to the other vics families...and I want to know if any of the other victims are related in any way." I said monotone. I stood up and helped up Seth who was a little weak in the knees. Another quirk about him is that if he is around a dead body for too long he starts getting very weak and dizzy.

"C'mon baby. Time to go interview a few people." He just nodded and the three of us walked out.

"Mr. Cullen?" we were in the living room, the only people in here were Mr. Cullen, the daughter Nessie, me, Seth, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper.

"Mr. Cullen." I repeated. He looked distant; he was staring at an old looking lamp.

"Mr. Cullen." I said much louder. He jumped and looked at me startled.

"Y-yes?" he said seeming confused. According to the file he was 24. Married at 18 and had the little girl with his wife right before his nineteenth birthday.

"Can you tell me you're name?" this was how I liked to interview. Ask a few small, meaningless questions then get to the big stuff.

"Edward Cullen." He said like he had found me interesting at first but lost all interest already.

"Family members names?"

"My father, Carlisle Cullen, My mother Esma Cullen, my daughter Nessie, and my Sister Rosalie."

"What are your parent occupations?"

"My father is a doctor and my mother does nothing."

"Sister?"

"She works for the FBI…infact she called and said she was coming on assignment to investigate the case personally."

"Great some FBI floozy…" Emmet mumbled.

"Does your wife have any family members?" he didn't answer right away but soon took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes."

"Names?"

"Her father, Charlie Swan, her mother, Renee, and her daughter Nessie."

"We already know about Nessie."

"Oh." He said seeming confused.

"What are there jobs?"

"Her father is a police chief in some backwater town and her mother follows around her new husband, a baseball player."

"Does everybody know already?"

"Know what?"

"You know what." I said.

"Yes."

"They do?"

"If they got on Facebook they know." He said, the sarcasm dripping of his teeth.

"No need for that." I said.

"Then catch the killer and I won't have need of that."

"We spoke with the company you work for and they said the business trip was last week which means you're lying. Where were you yesterday?"

"Am I a suspect? I don't want to be one…"

"You're going to be the prime suspect if you don't answer the question."

"It's a beautiful day today…much better than yesterday."

"Answer the question." I said losing some patience.

"Bella wanted some flowers…sunflowers. I should go get them later…"

Edward!" I growled, losing almost all patience.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Sunflowers…maybe a few tulips for my little girl…"

"My daddy was here yesterday night." I looked over. The little girl was sitting on the couch, the dog was lying across her lap. I looked back at Edward and he was staring at the little girl like she had just tossed a dagger at him.

"He and mommy were yelling at each oder." She said, miss pronouncing other.

"I was at de top of de stairs and heard dem yelling about someone."

"That's enough." Edward said in a low but strict voice.

"Daddy said it was mommy fault for…"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Edward jolted up and angrily started to stomp towards her. The little girl buried her face in the dogs' fur. The dog's head was suddenly up and glaring right at Edward. It snarled at him and he immediately stopped. Emmet grabbed Edward and forced him to sit down.

"Interrupt again and we will make you wish you hadn't." Emmet growled. Seth suddenly stood up and calmly walked over to the little girl and the dog. The dog looked up at him and so did the girl. He raised a hand and cautiously sat down next to them. The dog panted once and licked Seth's outright hand then laid his head back on the little girls lap. The little girl looked at Seth with curiosity.

"What's his name?" Seth asked, petting the dogs head.

"Cowwin."

"That's a funny name." he chuckled, knowing perfectly well she was saying the name wrong.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Seth."

"That's a foony name." he smiled.

"What were your parents arguing about honey?"

"I...can't wemember. I was weally tired." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Ok, do you think you can wemember more later?" she giggled at his use of wemember.

"You can't say wemember!"

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Cause you're a big kid!" she said. He laughed.

"Oh ok, ill remember that next time."

"Maybe in a wittle while I can wemember evewything!"

"Ok that's good." He said, ruffling her hair.

He stood up and sighed.

"We need to just give her time to remember. We can't force her to remember."

"We don't need her. We got him." Emmet said towards Edward, who seemed to be glaring angrily at the dog.

"For lying and trying to stop a possible witness. You are coming down for more interrogation."

"We were just arguing. We yelled at each other, she stormed out and I went to bed. I woke up because…there was a crash. Ya a crash, like a window breaking, I came downstairs and she was dead. I heard a car screeching. I didn't see it, I was a little preoccupied. I called the police and here we are!" he turned and slammed his fist into a mirror. Glass shards fell onto the ground, they looked like diamonds. Seth was clinging to my arm, looking a little frightened. The rest of us just stared at him with steely glares. The little girl had her face buried in the dog again and the dog was glaring at Edward, seeming almost angry.

He turned, his hand bleeding and shaking.

"I loved her, yes I'll admit she could be a real bitch at times but I loved her." We stayed silent. He pulled a particularly large piece of glass out of his hand and stared at it, that same bored expression on his face. He tossed it on the ground.

"Kylie." He said. We stayed silent.

"Her name was going to be Kylie." Jasper moved forward and grabbed Edward.

"Come on, fight and ill have to handcuff you." He said sounding almost sad.

"Where are they going to stay?" He asked, resisting slightly but of course it's impossible for a human to resist a vampire.

"We will only keep you until we know you're completely innocent…and unless someone volunteers she will have to stay in a home."

"Hell no. She will not stay in a home. She can stay with me until this whole mess is cleared up." Alice said. Edward stared at her.

"You'll feed her?" Alice seemed taken aback.

"Of course." She said. He just nodded.

"Good, that's good." Jasper took Edward outside. The little girl was looking up at the rest of us looking confused.

"Where's daddy gowing?"

"They just have to keep him for a few days honey." Seth said, moving to sit down next to her again. Alice moved forward so she was kneeling in front of her.

"You're gonna stay with me for a little while…if that's ok with you."

"Can Cowwin come?"

"Of course Cowwin can come." She said with a smile. Emmet sighed next to me.

"Fuck, what a mess."

"You're telling me." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I think im most surprised that Seth or whatever was even able to get the girl and the dog to like him. She hasn't even talked to anyone like that since we got here." I just chuckled.

"I guess the dog and her just like canines."

_10:18 PM Emmet's Apartment_

**Emmet's POV**

I walked into my apartment. The apartment is plain, plain couch, plain kitchen. It's small but not to small. The only thing I liked about it was the little Indian sitting at the barstool in my kitchen.

"Brady, im home." He turned around and a big smiled planted itself on his face.

"Hi!" he ran up and hugged me. He reached about my nipples in height. He was a short little bastard, loved him to death. Me and Brady had been dating for over…oh a year. He was a werewolf… I thought he was the last one. Well after the war and all anyway.

"You're not gonna believe the day I've had." I chuckled as I lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry I called you during work…I just wasn't sure if we were still having dinner together tonight."

"Its fine…and im sorry I wasn't actually able to come." I said with a frown as he pushed my trench coat off my body.

"Don't worry. I know you're busy. I don't mind one bit…though blood is hard to heat up again." He said with a smile. I moved forward and kissed him sweetly. I pulled away and he was blushing deeply. I just smiled.

"Before I fuck you I want to tell you some stuff though." He just nodded and I moved so I was in the kitchen and he was sitting on the fake marble counter top. I started telling him quickly about my day, leaving out that I found more werewolves.

"Anyway, after we took the guy away. The vampire chick took the little girl and that dog. We all came back to the precinct. We talked to the Edward guy for a long time then left him alone after it was obvious he wasn't gonna say any more. I was gonna try being violent but the stupid FBI floozy sister of his, Rosalie, came in. I was told she was in New York but apparently she got here early or something…anyway…now she is getting all high and mighty and ugh. I fucking hate the FBI." Brady just smiled.

"Don't worry Em. You are gonna catcher the killer. You are gonna get that promotion." I smiled. I loved this kid.

"That's not all…Brady." I only liked to use his name when I was serious about something. I smirked and pressed my forehead against his.

"I found em."

"Found who?" he asked confused.

"I found other werewolves." The shock was prominent on his face.

"W-what? T-that's impossible. I would have known…that's impossible. Are you sure they aren't like from another country? I…I should be the last one in America." I chuckled.

"I asked Jacob where they were from…he says from America." He started laughing excitedly.

"Oh my god!" he hugged me and I just laughed.

"Oh my god! Im not alone! Hahaha! I've gotta meet them!"

"I'll ask them if they would like to go to dinner with you and me."

"Oh Emmet!" he hugged me tightly and I chuckled. He looked me right in the eye.

"You get to fuck me as rough as you want tonight." I grinned from ear to ear.

"I planned on that anyway." I ripped his shirt off and then easily ripped his shorts off, leaving him in a pair of my underwear.

"Why are you wearing my underwear?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"They're comfy…" he unbuttoned my shirt and I let it fall off me.

"Pants too." I chuckled. He looked up and me and smirked as he roughly yanked my belt off and unbuttoned my pants. I let them fall down to my ankles and kicked them off.

"You know I need a shower." I chuckled. He giggled as I carried him off to my shower. I kicked open the door and laid him down in the tub. He was sweating slightly and panting. I stood up and looked down at him with obvious lust.

"We may have to replace a few things after tonight."

"Like that's different from any other night?" he chuckled. He started rubbing his already hard cock and the idea that he was hard in my underwear was getting me ever so horny. My own cock was still in the middle of getting hard (there's a lot to get hard). He yanked the underwear down to his knees and started to pump his 5 inch. I growled as he pumped harder and started to cry out my name. I quickly turned the shower on as hot as it would get then ripped my underwear off. I crawled in, the water beating against my back and causing steam to rise quickly. I ripped off the underwear. And sat, kneeling in front of him as he pumped himself.

"Emmet…" he stopped and spread his legs, giving me an amazing view. I just sat staring as he spat on his fingers and started to finger himself. I just stroked my 10 inch as he cried out my name. I wasn't able to hold it in any longer. I ripped his finger out and lifted him up.

"This is gonna sting." I chuckled. I, still sitting on my knees, lifted Brady and forced him quickly, without waiting, on my cock.

"AH! EMMET!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He did say I could be rough. I could feel something hot dribbling down my cock and onto my balls but I didn't care. I stood and slammed him into the wall. He screamed as I roughly thrust into his hole.

"Fuck baby…so tight." I growled into his neck. I pressed my cheek against his as his nails dug into my back like knives. He bit into my shoulder, trying his hardest not to scream.

"Scream my name!" I roared.

"Emmet!" he cried as I thrusted at speeds only a vampire could manage. I snarled and burst out of the shower, both of us still completely soaked. I slammed him into the living room floor, he cried out and I started pounding him into the floor. My hands ran down his soaking wet body as his fingers tangled themselves in my blond hair.

"Emmet!" he cried. I could feel his cocked pressed tightly against my abs. I lifted him and slammed him into the refrigerator. I could hear random little magnets fall onto the floor.

I turned around and slammed him into kitchen counter.

"Emmet…gonna cum!" he whimpered, his voice sounded hoarse.

"Me too baby. Me too." I growled. I slammed into him harder and picked up speed. I let Brady fall back a little so I could easily grab his dick. I grabbed it and roughly pumped at my vamperic pace.

"Here I cum baby." I groaned. He didn't seem to be aware that I was talking, he just whimpered my name. He suddenly shot up and started making a high pitched moaning sound. I felt his cock start to convulse then white sticky cum shot out of him, smacking my chin and getting all over my hand. I made an 'Ah!' sound as my hot steaming cum shot out of my cock. He cried out as it filled him and I watched with almost amazement as it started spilling out of me and dribbling down my cock, next to the small dribbles of blood. It dribbled onto my balls and then dripped onto the wood floor. My muscles tightened and I made that 'ah' sound as I rode it out.

"S-so good." Brady whimpered into my neck. I chuckled as I carried us into the bathroom. I laid Brady back down in the shower and gently washed his limp body. I leaned down and sucked his cock clean of all cum.

"Blowjob too?" he giggled tiredly.

"Only if you want one." I chuckled as I started to wash off my cock.

"I would like one before we go to bed." He giggled. I laughed.

"Ok ill do it when we get in bed." Finally I was done washing the blood and cum off my body and his. I turned the shower off and sat Brady on the countertop as I dried him off. Being very gentle around his privates. I started to dry my own body but he suddenly grabbed the towel and started rubbing me with it. I chuckled and placed my hands on his hips as he dried me. He giggled as he dried off my butt. He said he loved my ass, hehe he has a bit of a butt fetish, and his ass gives me a fetish.

I gently lifted his still limp body and carried him into the bedroom. I put him on the bed and kissed him as his arms fell limp at his side.

"So where's that blowjob?" he giggled. His eyes were drooping but that big smile was still on his face. I smiled.

"You sure you want one? You're about to pass out."

"Course I want one silly." I chuckled. I kissed down his stomach until I reached his already hardening dick. I took it im my mouth and started to suck and bob my head.

"Mmmm that feels so good." He whimpered. He put his hands on my head and started thrusting up into my mouth. Not very roughly though, like he was sleepy. I soon felt him cum in my mouth but he didn't cry out like I would have liked, instead he just moaned. I spat the cum into the trash can and kissed him sweetly.

"Go to bed love."

"You gotta be my pillow first." he mumbled, his eyes were closed.

"Always your pillow." I laid myself down next to him and yanked him close to me.

"Mmmmm I got the cool side of the pillow." He giggled. I smiled.

"God you're so cute."

"Ya I know…" he mumbled. I grinned.

"Love you baby." He smiled and snuggled up close to me and fell asleep.

**Hope yall like it so far. Any questions then review and ill reply to it =]**


	3. Fur

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Ok when I say something like FLASHBACK…well then it should be obvious =3 just so you know that means the whole entire chapter will be a flashback. Also thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 3: Fur**

_**FlashBack**_

**Jacob's POV**

I was eighteen then. Just a boy really, well I suppose I was 100 years mentally younger. It's hard to put into words. Anyway I met my imprint while I was at the beach. The Indian Reservation was where we lived.

Everyone in the tribe was either a human woman or a werewolf boy. There were over a million tribes across America. The First World War was between the humans. The twilight wars were between the Indians and the cold ones. We wolves were in a war. The cold ones and wolves…we hated each other. It was unclear exactly why we were fighting. All we knew was that we hated each other and if we saw a cold one then kill it before it kills you. I was that particular tribes third in command, err I guess you could say I was that tribes prince. My father, I can't remember the Indian names so ill just call them by their American names, Billy was the tribes chieftain. His, basically, general, Sam Uley was always ready to lead our men into battle. Billy's advisors, Harry and Sue Clearwater. I was supposed to be married to Harry and Sue's daughter, Leah.

Leah was my best friend…and as the so-called prince, I was required to marry a girl who was picked out for me. In-fact, all men were required to be with a woman, so they could fuck and make more little wolves.

So the fact that I imprinted on a boy didn't exactly make the situation easier. Seth was Leah's little brother, he was only 15 and wasn't even a wolf yet. Becoming a wolf happened at all different ages. I became one at eighteen and stopped aging. Seth could become one at 16, 17, 18, 20, 45, etc. My father changed at the age of 60. M y mother and sister Rachael died by the hands of cold ones…anyway to get back to what I was saying.

I was just sitting on the beach wearing the normal Indian clothing, the little leather loincloth….that's all. Anywho…

"Hi." We didn't actually speak English yet but if I spoke Quileute the whole then you would just blankly stare at the paragraphs thinking 'wtf is this' so just keep in mind I am simply translating.

"Hi yourself." I said not looking at him. I was very moody, my father wouldn't let me fight in a battle for territory coming up in a few weeks.

"Your Jacob right?"

"Who wants…" I turned to look at him and my heart stopped beating. I had seen him around before but it was like I was seeing him for the first time. I think because I just became a wolf and that I hadn't seen him since I had become one was what triggered the imprint. He was just suddenly the most important thing in my life. Just like that.

"Seth." I said. I noticed him blush.

"Y-you know my name?"

"Of course I do." I said. I patted the sand next to me.

"Sit down." He was surprisingly muscular considering his age but he was still a tad lanky and frail looking. Leah talked about Seth a lot, mostly in defense of him. See, his father was ashamed of him because he was so small and weak. It pissed Leah off and their mother did nothing. Personally I found his small body extremely sexy. I personally was constantly praised for my muscular body. I had one of the best bodies in the whole tribe, only behind Sam.

Seth nervously sat down next to me. I liked how the loincloth just covered his privates and his butt. It let just a little to the imagination, which was perfect for me.

"Thanks." He muttered looking out at the ocean with me. The men had left earlier today to help another tribe with a very large vamp force. The only people left in the village were me, Seth, and all the women. All the men were gone. I just stared at him while his eyes watched the water sway.

"I…came down here because of Leah." He said. I stared at him, the way his lips quivered and his almond colored eyes suddenly turned on me but immediately looked away as he noticed my stare.

"Oh? Why did she make you come down here?"

"Y-you're a wolf now right?"

"Yes."

"I-I-m not one yet…Leah says im going to change soon though. I've been showing signs or something like that."

"Why are you down here?" I asked again, being gentle with my voice so as not to make him think I was annoyed or angry.

"I…was just wondering if I could be your second in command…when I change." I stared at him surprised, why would he want to be my second in command?

"Why do you want to be my second in command?" I asked. He was nervously playing with his fingers and staring out at the ocean.

"I…you're just so strong and Leah says you're so cool…I just think it would be cool to be with you is all." I stared at him. His hair wasn't cut short yet, it was cut short when you became a wolf. Like some sort of rite of passage. It wasn't crazy long, just about his shoulders. It was in his eyes as well, it bothered me greatly, not being able to see his eyes. I moved the hair out of his eyes before I knew what I was doing. He stared at me surprised, I noticed his whole body shake.

"Sure kid, you can be my second." I said with a small smile. His eyes lit up like stars.

"R-really?"

"I said yes didn't I?" I chuckled. He was grinning from ear to ear, it was making me smile as well. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and started hugging me. He only held on for a second to short before he suddenly moved back to where he was, a deep red covering his cheeks.

"I'm sorry it's just…dad told me I was never going to get in a pack…he said I was pathetic." I frowned. I honestly never liked Harry. He was a dick to everyone except me and my father. Brown-nosing bastard. I never understood why Seth tried so hard to make him proud, he was pathetic. But he was also a brilliant advisor, which is why he and my father were close.

"You aren't pathetic…your dad is just a donkeys rear end." He giggled and I smiled, I loved his laugh.

"I was going to walk down the beach to my secret hideout…want to come with me?" I asked curiously. He seemed surprised.

"I didn't know you had a secret hideout."

"Why do you think it's called a hideout?"

We arrived at my hideout 20 minutes later. We walked down the beach for the longest time. While we walked I splashed Seth and he stared at me shocked. With a fire in his eyes he splashed water at me. It all ended in a splash fight and him trying to tackle my wet, nearly nude, body with his own. I was easily able to hold him off of me. We laughed the whole time. When we arrived at my hideout we were both completely soaked. I noticed him shivering and laughed, I didn't get cold anymore.

"Cold?"

"Y-yes." His teeth were chattering. Suddenly there was a loud boom and rain began pouring down in sheets outside.

"Geez, guess were stuck here." I said casually. The cave was small but homey. I quickly lit a lantern and pulled some loose vines over the cave entrance. I found when I did it, it blocked out the outside world completely and made the cave unnoticeable. I turned and Seth had his arms wrapped around his body and was shaking.

"Take your loincloth off and get in the covers. It will warm you up." I said throwing down the fur covers I had on the ground. I noticed his eyes widen and a blush cover his cheeks…or they might have already been red from cold.

"A-are you s-sure?" he stuttered. I just smiled.

"Don't worry, I just want to make sure you are warm." He nodded. It wasn't that unusual to be naked in the village. I had seen almost all the men naked at some point or another, but never Seth. And knowing with complete certainty that I had imprinted on him, I wanted to see him naked, badly. I pulled the cover back and laid down on it Indian style. The ground was rock so it was a little firm but we sleep on the ground regardless so we were use to the firmness. With shaking fingers, he pulled a little cord and the thing fell off him easily. I couldn't help but stare. He was perfect, absolutely perfect, a patch of black hair on top of his cock, with I desperately wanted to suck. I noticed that redness come back into his face.

"W-why are you staring?"

"Sorry, it's hard not to do." His whole body seemed to turn red. I patted down on the fur next to me. He laid down right next to me and looked up with a blush. I smiled and stood up. I then pulled the cord, letting my clothe fall down. I noticed his mouth open in shock and his cheeks turn redder than before. He was probably so shocked because I was almost never naked in the rez. I prided myself in my body, and I wasn't letting anyone see me naked until either I wanted them to or I imprinted on them.

"Y-you're so big…" he stuttered, still sounding shocked.

"I'm just older is all." I said reassuringly. False, I'm actually huger than most, muhahaha. I turned around and went to grab a couple pillows. I mostly turned so I could show off my, so I've been told, flawless ass. I turned back and noticed him staring. I smiled sweetly and moved to sit next to him.

"I only have one pillow so we are going to have to share." False, there was another pillow he just wasn't able to see.

"That's fine!" he said with a blush. I situated his head on the pillow and then laid down next to him, my head only inches away from his. I yanked the fur over our bodies. I love the feeling of fur against my naked body, it feels soooooooooo good.

"T-this feels nice." He said with a sigh. He was still a little tense but had forced himself to relax some.

"Are you still cold?"

"N-no."

"You sure?" I said a little disappointed.

"….n-no." I screamed a silent yes in my head then moved closer to him.

"Here…get in my arms and ill warm you up…I am running over 100 now." He twisted so he was facing me and his cheeks were red.

"I…I don't know…"

"Don't worry, I just want you to be warm."

"I…" I noticed something was wrong.

"Seth, what's wrong?"

"My…" he was blushing and just staring at my chest. I sat up, the fur just covering my dick, and looked down at him. I immediately knew what was wrong. I noticed a semi-big tent formed in the fur. He suddenly looked down, following my gaze, and immediately twisted onto his side towards me and covered himself.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why it does that! When I look at you it just gets really hard…" it was too perfect. He knew nothing, I mean nothing, about his dick or sex or anything.

"Oh…you don't have to hide it from me Seth. Its completely natural."

"I-it is?" he said, seeming surprised. I smiled and allowed all the feelings to come flooding into my dick. I started getting hard immediately.

"See watch mine." I said, moving the fur to show off my growing girth. I noticed his eyes widen, as my cock grew to its impressive 12 inches. He shuddered.

"M-mine does the same thing."

"It's called being attracted to someone sexually." I gently pulled the cover off of him, his 6 inch flopping out. It was so perfect, it took all I had not to go down on him.

"See yours is hard like mine, it means your attracted to me like im attracted to you."

"O-oh." I smiled.

"So Seth, that means you think I'm hot." He blushed and looked up at me.

"I…" I smiled and suddenly was leaning over him, forcing him flat on his back.

"Don't worry…I feel the same way." He was shivering but not because he was cold.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course…" I leaned down until my nose was pressed against his own.

"Wrap your arms around me." I said. He seemed uncertain so I rubbed his chest with my hand. He nervously had his arms around my neck. I lifted him up so he was, with some situating, lying on top of me. He was blushing and shaking like crazy and it made me smile.

"Do you not like being on top?"

"I…its ok." He said, unsure of what to say. I smirked.

"Well it needs to be awesome so if top isn't your style…" I suddenly twisted and was now on top of him. He yelped in surprise and soon was shaking and blushing again.

"This better?"

"I…it's amazing." He said.

"That's more like it."

"oh!" he said shocked. I looked at him surprised.

"M-my thing." I looked down at his dick. There was pre-cum gently squirting out of it. God you have no idea how much I wanted to basically molest him at that moment. I looked back up at him and, to my surprise, he seemed scared.

"I-it's never done that before. Why is it doing that? Is something wrong?" he seemed completely freaked out.

"Shhh, Seth, don't worry. It's completely normal for it to be doing that." That seemed to calm him greatly.

"I-it is?"

"See, you are just really 'attracted' to me right now and its making your thing do that."

"O-oh ok…"

"Mine does that to, but I just have more control over mine, so don't worry." But I don't think he heard me.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-it feels like something is gonna come out of my thing." He said, digging his fingers into the fur. Had he seriously never cum before? in truth, no he hadn't.

"Don't worry." I said rubbing his chest with both my hands.

"You are going to feel incredibly good in a second. But white stuff is going to come out of your thing. Don't freak out ok, its natural."

"Oh!" he gasped. Pre-cum was spilling out of his dick.

"Go ahead and squeeze me if you need to." I said. His hands clung onto my hands, which were still rubbing his chest, for dear life.

"Its….ah! AH!" his pelvis started humping the air as cum spilled out of him. The cum squirted all over his pubic area and a little on his stomach.

"That's right…just ride it out…." I whispered in a soothing voice. Tears started to fall down his face as his orgasm finished. He continued to hump the air so I had to force him down back onto the fur.

"That felt so good." He sobbed. I laid down next to him and he immediately clung onto me. I wrapped my arms around him, not caring that his cum was touching my skin.

"Shhh its ok…its ok…" I held him against me until he fell asleep. The storm was still raging outside so I figured one night away wouldn't be a big deal. I soon fell asleep. Nothing bad could happen in one night right?

I didn't realize that was the night my world as I knew it ended all together.

**Ok, so this might seem like a random chapter but these flashbacks may or may not become important in the future. I haven't decided lol, anyway this was the first night Jake made Seth cum so I thought it was nice =3. And just like that I decided to make flashbacks important…lol. Anyway thanks again for the reviews and one more would be nice lol. Ill get back to the main story next chap. anyway, reviews would be nice =3.**


	4. Nothing but the Blood

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**So happy I'm getting reviews lol. Oh and to answer a question, no, there will be no OC's in this story.**

**Chapter 4: Nothing but the Blood**

**Seth's POV**

_**Port Angeles Police station/ 7:32 pm Thursday**_

"You cannot harass him."

"We aren't harassing him!" Emmet snarled at the blond haired vixen. Her name was Rosalie Cullen, human, FBI investigator…and a complete bitch.

"He looks like complete shit, it's obvious to me you are harassing him. And look at his hand! Did you get a little too rough interrogating him? You pathetic man."

"Ma'am, he did it to himself." I said next to my spot by Jacob. We were in Police Chief Aro's office. It was me, Jacob, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, bitch (err) Rosalie, and Aro himself. Aro was a vampire…and a little weird.

"I demand he be treated better, and that this oaf is thrown off the case! And that this stupid little child stays out of my face!" Rosalie snarled.

"Excuse me?" Emmet growled. Her hostility surprised me.

"Insult him again!" Jake snarled at her, throwing a protective arm around my waist.

"Enough!" Aro roared. Rosalie looked like she was about to say something but changed her mind.

"_Buono dio, _do you people ever shut up?" he growled. He turned on Rosalie.

"I appreciate your _impetuoso _dedication to the case but you are obviously blinded because he is your brother." Aro was apparently Italian and spoke Italian every once in a while. He turned on Emmet.

"Emmet, be nice to our guests." He turned on me.

"You are our guests as well and I apologize for the other guest's _orribile_ treatment of you."

"It's ok." I said a little surprised by his comment. He looked at Jacob and Alice.

"And about your request to speak to the other _Vittima's_ families. I have asked them to come down personally but only a few are going to come down. Mr. Mike Newton's family and Miss Jessica Stanley's family. They will both be here tomorrow and you may speak to them _Personalmente." _He said.

"Thank you." Alice and Jake said at the same time.

"Until forensics is done with the body, we have _niente _to do so I suggest solving your differences and do your jobs! Now leave." and with that, we all left the office.

"Well that was pleasant." Jasper mumbled into Alice's ear.

"Are you the one who is watching Nessie?" Rosalie was suddenly in front of us. She was looking straight at Alice.

"Yes." Alice said. Rosalie sighed.

"I…I'm sorry for my behavior. I love my brother to death…I'm not usually this…"

"Bitchy?" Emmet growled. Rosalie sighed.

"Yes, bitchy. I'm just stressed right now and I'm taking it out on you all…I just want to find the son of a bitch and help my brother recover. I know he didn't do it." She said with such certainty that I was almost completely convinced myself.

"I would like to work with you all. I swear I won't be so 'blarg' like I have been…and I would like to visit my granddaughter regularly…wait. Who is watching her right now?" she said. Alice smiled.

"A very good friend of mine is watching her during the day while I watch at night. Her name is Bree Tanner; she is a very close friend of mine. Don't worry; she is a vampire so Nessie and 'Cowwin' are safe." Rosalie looked at her confused.

"Cowwin? That's not the dogs' name."

"Yes but Nessie calls him that so it's hard not to call him that now." Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Alice chuckled.

"Well if there's nothing left to do today then I suggest we all head home." Jasper said. He walked away, Alice and Rosalie walked in the same direction. Me and Jake started to walk away but suddenly Emmet was in front of us.

"Hey um can I talk to you guys really quick?"

"Sure." Jacob said.

"Ok so I was wondering if you two would like to go out to dinner tonight with me and my boyfriend." I looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know you were gay."

"Bisexual but that's not the point…see my boyfriend Brady really wants to meet you two."

"Um why?" I said confused.

"You see…he's a werewolf. An American werewolf."

_**Brady's POV**_

"Where are they?"

"Calm down babe." Emmet gently kissed me and rubbed the back of my head. It's what he did to calm my nerves.

"I'm excited." I said jumpily.

"Well that's pretty obvious."

"No it isn't." I said, my foot tapping the ground in rhythm.

"Ya, not obvious at all…" he mumbled, taking a sip of the blood filled wine glass.

"Mmmmm I love the bear blood they got here." We were in a restaurant called 'Rien mais le sang' which in French means 'Nothing but the blood'. The owner was a vampire and French. It was a very fancy place but was ridiculously low cost. The restaurant sells blood for vampires and food for humans and werewolves. They actually have three separate menus. A blood menu, a regular food menu, and a wolf menu. Which that menu is like a human menu except they give you a ton more of the same thing. There weren't a lot of restaurants like this one in Port Angeles.

"Guys! Over here!" Emmet suddenly gestured behind me. The restaurant had classical music playing and everyone was talking quietly, it was very fancy. I turned my head, my mouth nearly dropped.

"I know them." I said shocked.

"What?" Emmet said surprised. They were both wearing suits, like me and Emmet, and they were staring right back at me.

"Holy shit." I said stunned. Immediately, Seth Clearwater came running towards me. I stood and we wrapped our arms around each other in a much needed embrace.

"Oh god, Brady. When Emmet said Brady I just assumed it was a coincidence…"

"Where have you been Seth?" I sniffled; I was on the verge of tears.

"After the massacre, me and Jake hid until the war was over and the peace treaty was made. After that we moved into Forks, Washington." Seth said.

"W-we assumed everyone was dead, we looked for months but found no one…"

"During the fight Collin, you remember Collin right, made me run and I did until I got to Canada and I hid there forever…are you the only ones left?"

"Ya…Brady when we were looking…we weren't able to find my sister…"

"I don't know anything about that Seth…" I said sadly. He nodded.

"A-alright." He said.

"If you two are done, perhaps we can sit down?" Emmet chuckled. Jacob came over and smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you at all but it's nice to know someone else from the tribe is alive."

_9:13 Emmet's apartment_

"So you never saw anyone?" I asked, sadness tinting my voice. Seth sighed.

"When we got back everyone was either gone or dead…we found your mom and dad…my mom too…they were dead. As far as we know, all the men are dead, killed helping that other tribe…"

"I remember when it was on the news. I couldn't believe that all the wolves had been wiped out all across the US in a single night." I said.

"I'm just glad the humans negotiated a treaty for us…" after the massacre, the human president, can't remember his name, negotiated with the vampires for us. No wolves or vampires were allowed to hurt each other…ever.

"So…you and Jacob huh?" I giggled. He smirked.

"99 years, gonna be 100 this Tuesday." I frowned.

"You should hope the GK (Glitter killer) doesn't strike on Tuesday. Being your anniversary and all." His eyes widened and he turned to look at Jacob momentarily, who was talking to Emmet in the kitchen quietly.

"I never thought about that." He said turning back to me. We were sitting on the couch in the small but cozy living room.

"Gk strikes every Tuesday."

"Y-Ya…" I smiled and patted his knee.

"Don't worry, you guys won't be busy the whole day. You can have the night to yourselves." He smiled and put his hand on top of mine.

"Thanks Brad." I smirked.

"I can't believe you still remember calling me that…you know how annoying that is." He laughed.

"Ya, bit nostalgic though."

"Ya it is." I said. He smirked.

"So, fucking a vamp." I grinned.

"I know, he is just so sweet and kind to me…and damn he is so hot." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Brady…did…you…" I put a finger on Seth's lips and looked up. Emmet and Jacob were still talking like they hadn't heard. I looked back down and moved my finger away from his soft lips.

"You…haven't told him?" Seth said in a whisper.

"No…I don't want to freak him out…" I whispered with a frown. His frown deepened.

"You guys have been dating for a year right?"

"Right."

"So, I think he should know you imprinted on him." Seth said. I nodded.

"I know…he was going to take me out to dinner tomorrow and I planned on telling him then." Seth nodded.

"Good." I sighed.

"I can't lose Emmet…it would kill me." Seth smiled.

"It's just part of this shitty imprint stuff. Believe me, I feel the same about Jacob." We were silent for a minute, both of us just holding each other's hands. Seth suddenly grinned.

"So, how's the sex?" I smirked.

"You have no idea, how unbelievable it is."

"I never had sex with a vamp so I wasn't sure." He chuckled.

"And I never got fucked by a wolf before. How's that?" Seth grinned.

"Its….feral." we both started laughing. We both took sips of the white wine in our wine glasses. I know, me and him only seem to be about 15, 16, maybe 17, but we have been alive for a very long time. Plus, it takes a ton of alcohol to get a wolf drunk. For a human it would be alcohol poisoning, for a wolf it would be a slight buzz.

"So, what do you do?" Seth asked curiously. I smiled.

"Nothing at the moment…Emmet takes care of everything. Of course, over the years, I have taken it upon myself to learn languages. So I am very, very fluent in Italian, Spanish, Russian, Chinese, and rapper."

"Rapper?" Seth said confused. I smirked.

"Yo, what's crakin yo?" he laughed and I giggled along.

"Ok, not really but you get the point. I'm in the middle of learning some Indian languages…I'm ashamed to say my Indian is rusty right now." Seth smiled.

"Mine too." I smiled.

"So, detectives. How in the world did you get into that kinda work?" Seth smiled.

"It was Jacob, actually, who wanted to do it." After the war, Jake decided he wanted to become law. So, he studied for years, became a cop, became a lieutenant, then decided to quit his job and become a private detective. Being with him all that time, you pick up a few things. We became partners and started the detective agency. It was about that time we met Alice." He smiled and looked kind if distant, like he was remembering.

"She just walked right in and asked for a job. We had only been in business for about, oh, 5 years. At the time though, we were still very uncomfortable around vampires. But we knew a partner would be very helpful to us. So we brought her along on the case we were working on, something about arson I believe, she ended up solving the case, got us a boat load of money, and she has been working with us ever since."

"Wow, you must have seen a lot of stuff." I said. He frowned.

"Well, there are definitely a lot of things I would like to forget." I smiled.

"Well there are things I've forgotten…like the 70's and 80's for instance. I was so high I honestly don't remember them." Seth burst out laughing.

"Ya…same goes for me and Jake." We giggled.

"Ya, but drugs are bad." Seth said with a frown.

_**YOU HEAR THAT READERS? DRUGS ARE BAD! SETH EVEN SAID SO!**_

"Ya…god I'm so happy to see you Seth." I said with a giggle. He smiled.

"Me to…" we stayed quiet for a minute.

"We got to do this again." I said with a smile. Seth smiled.

"Definitely."

"You ready babe?" Jake asked, playing with his keys. Seth nodded and we both stood up.

"See you later Brady." we gave each other a big hug.

"Gah, I'm so happy you're alive." I said. We let each other go and I walked over and hugged Jacob.

"I'm really happy to see you too Jacob…and your washboard abs." he laughed and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Glad to see you too Brady." I let him go and soon they were gone. I turned on Emmet and smiled, tears filling my eyes.

"I…I don't know…" he smiled and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"You want to repay me? How about we…work out the details of your repayment in my bed." I smirked and wiped up the single tear.

"Alright…that sounds good." He grinned and let my shirt fall to the ground. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it down next to mine. He yanked me against him and kissed the top of my head.

"God I love you." He said, undoing my belt. I just stared at his chest while he took of the remainder of my clothing. Seth was right…

"Emmet." I said, right as he took off my underwear, leaving me nude. I put a hand on his chest, slightly pushing on him. He pulled off seeming surprised.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I…" what if I told him and he didn't want to commit to me like that? I mean I imprinted on him, which was for life. What if he couldn't do it…I couldn't afford to lose him.

"N-never mind." He smiled.

"Well, you know if we are talking…I want to ask you about something." I just nodded.

"When you were talking to Seth I overheard you say you did something to me…" I felt my heart start beating a mile a minute. He stared at me surprised.

"Geez your heart is going crazy."

"I'm fine." I said quickly. He smiled.

"Babe, what did you mean when you told Seth you imprinted on me?" I started shaking and he noticed.

"Whoa, hey. Babe, calm down." He leaned down so his face was right in front of mine.

"You don't have to tell me. If it upsets you then it's not worth seeing you shake…"

"N-no I need to tell you." He led me to the couch and had me sit on his lap.

"Imprinting…is…" I sighed.

"It...It means that…you're my soul mate basically." He stayed quiet.

"It…it means that I would do anything for you because I love you so much. I...can't love anyone else. You're the only one for me. I can't lose you. If you died then I would die too, wherever you go I need to go, I have to protect…"

"you sound just like me." I stopped and looked at him surprised.

"W-what?" he wrapped his arm around my back and around my knees; he connected his arms, pressing my knees tightly against my chest.

"I said you sound like me."

"What do you mean?" he smiled.

"I say the same thing to myself every night when you're sleeping. When you fall asleep I just stroke your hair and murmur things like that. You always turn and snuggle up to me and I just hold you till you wake up." He moved his head and pressed it against my own.

"You, Brady, are my life. And knowing you can never leave me?" he grinned.

"That just makes me love you more."

**? POV**

"What do I do next?" I growled into the phone, my best friend sitting across from me, staring intently at the phone.

"You do what I tell you." The voice purred. I couldn't tell who I was talking to, there voice was extremely deep but I knew it was one of those little devices that makes you sound different on the phone.

"I did what you asked! Now give him back to me!" I snarled.

"One more and he will be returned to you woman." The voice said, still sounding calm.

"You messed up though…if you don't do it right next time then I'm just going to have to kill your fiancé."

"N-no. ill do it…and I'm sorry about Swan, she fought back."

"It doesn't matter, she's dead." The voice growled.

"Now, you are going to kill two more people…"

"YOU SAID ONE!" I snarled.

"You messed up, it's two now."

"Fine! Who are they?"

"Eric Yorkie. You will kill him this Tuesday, and then wait a week." I waited for the last name for a long time before asking.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Who's the second person?"

"I'll call you after you kill Eric."

"Fine."

"Remember, fuck up again and he dies." I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Alright." We were silent for a minute.

"I don't understand." I said.

"What?" the deep bass voice growled.

"If you're the Glitter Killer, then why am I doing these last killings for you?" the phone beeped and the killer hung up on me. I sighed and put the phone in my jacket pocket.

"Not another killing till Tuesday."

"This is ridiculous." He said standing up and walking over to me. We were in the back alley of some street, it was just us.

"By that time the police might figure us out."

"They won't…they can't." I said. He smiled, weakly but it was still a smile.

"Don't worry…we'll get James back."

"I hope so Riley." I said. He smirked.

"Don't worry Victoria, we kill these people, get back James, then we leave the state. You two can finally get married and maybe ill finally find a man." I laughed.

"Such a little horn dog." I pushed back my red hair and tied it back with a pony tail.

"Come on, let's head back home…we got work tomorrow." We walked out of the alley, hand in hand.

"Does it bother you?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"The killing?" he said, a frown on his pretty face.

"Yes."

"Well, this was our second murder. It's weird, it's like I'm used to it." He said with a frown. I frowned at him.

"I thought when you murder you were suppose to freak out about it."

"Me to…maybe." I stopped and turned to him, we were in the car.

"Maybe it's because…we are doing it to save somebody." I frowned.

"Maybe…maybe that's just people."

"Maybe it's just some natural instinct inside everyone." He looked at me surprised.

"Maybe…" I stopped and started the car.

"Maybe we're like wolves." I said as I peeled out.

"No remorse, no regret, just…"

"Just…the next meal."

"But we aren't wolves." He said.

"I think everyone has a wolf inside them…we are just embracing ours."

"We aren't animals." He said.

I just smiled, so innocent.

"Yes Riley, I suppose your right." I smiled, not believing a word of it.

**Hope you liked it…I love you all for reviews =]**


	5. Keep This Party Going

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Thanks for the reviews, here is the next part.**

**Chapter 5: Keep This Party Going**

**6:10 AM/Base of operations/Friday**

**Seth's POV**

_Thud!_

The noise woke me from a sound sleep.

"Mmmmm, Jake, I think someone's…," I looked over, and Jake wasn't in bed with me.

"Jake?" I called, surprised. I tossed my naked body out of bed and walked into the hallway; I could see a light on and hear noises. I walked cautiously into the room. Jake was sitting on a bench, lifting 50 pound weights in each hand.

"Jake?" I said. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of tight shorts, showing off his always impressive bulge. He looked over, startled.

"Seth?" He put down the weights and stood up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I smiled.

"I heard a thud and you weren't there…." His body was glistening with sweat, I watched a single droplet drip down his chest, over his abs. I could feel myself getting hard already. He looked down at my groin and smirked.

"I forget you like me wet."

"Who wouldn't…so what were we talking about?" He chuckled and walked over to the bench-press. We were in our exercise room; Jake and I (mostly Jake) work out in here all the time, keeping ourselves in shape. Well, honestly, we are always going to be in shape because of the whole werewolf thing, so all we can do is tone our muscles, maybe help them be more defined.

"Hey…this bench-press has 300 pounds on it…wanna help me?" He asked this as he sat under the contraption, making me smile.

"Sure." I walked over and sat in-between his spread legs. I laid my back flat on his stomach and chest.

"Okay now move up a little." I was now laying fully on Jake, my head right about where his neck was.

"Ok now put your hands on the bar." I felt his arms lift up around me and grab onto the bar. I lifted my considerably smaller arms and grabbed the cold, rough bar.

"Now, when I say three, lift with everything you got." I felt his muscles tighten, my ass was pressed against his crotch and now his legs were bent and his crotch area tightened.

"Three." I pushed with everything I had, I felt his muscles tighten and my body raise as he pushed. The weight lifted up high then slowly it lowered until it was back in its slot.

"Phew, heh, nice job, baby," he chuckled. I twisted so I was lying on my stomach and grinned happily at him.

"We both know you could have done that by yourself."

"Ya, but it gives me and excuse to have you naked and on top of me." He chuckled. I smiled.

"Horny bastard." He smirked.

"Mmmm, bet I can make you scream that." I sighed.

"We both know you could…so what are you doing up? It's six. You usually aren't up 'till about seven or eight."

"You started jerking off, so I got you to cum but then I couldn't fall asleep again. So I figured I would do something productive if I couldn't fall asleep." He ran his fingers through my semi-long hair. I smiled and played with his short cropped hair while his hands moved down to rub my back.

"I want my hair cut like yours." I mumbled. He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly.

"You know I can cut it for you if you want," he said. I thought about it for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Alright, how about we do it right now?"

He smirked. "Anything you want." He said, kissing me, his tongue trailing my lips.

**Victoria's POV**

**Gym/6:10 AM/Friday**

"So who do you think it is?" Riley asked curiously as we opened up the gym. Me, James, and Riley owned a gym next to a bar and a diner. We were smack dab in the middle of Port Angeles.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The Glitter Killer, who do you think it is?"

I sighed. "We've been over this. I have no idea."

"I think it's someone with a grudge," he said, messing with his hair. I glanced at him, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, these aren't random killings. The GK has specific people picked out…"

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" I said surprised. He smiled.

"I sort of hoped I would be able to figure out who it was. So we wouldn't…," he sighed.

"The morning group is gonna be here soon, need to make sure everything is working." He left, leaving me to my thoughts. I hated being alone, my thoughts bothered me. Mostly because I hated alone time, I needed another person, so I could think about them and talk to them. It kept me sane, attached to the world, without it I would become dead.

"Riley," I called, running after him. Riley, think of Riley.

"Yeah?" he said, slightly confused.

"How do you know if you're losing yourself?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm not the right person to ask, mostly because I don't know."

"Is it inevitable?" I asked. He grinned weakly.

"Nothing is inevitable, everything depends on the person." He started fiddling with the weights.

"What about fate?"

"I don't believe in fate, fate is just something someone created as an excuse for things happening. I don't believe things just happen. It happens…," he turned on me and smiled.

"It happens because that person wants it to happen. Almost nothing is out of your control." I smiled. I had a feeling that advice would come in handy one day.

"Almost?"

"Certain things you can't control…."

"Like what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Haven't figured that out yet, but when I find out, you'll be the first to know."

**Seth's POV**

**6:59 AM/Base of Operations**

"How you like it babe?" I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. My long hair was lobbed off, in its stead was short, cropped hair. It was just like Jacob's, except there was a little more sticking up than his in the front.

"You are an artist," I chuckled, smiling at him through the mirror. He grinned and hugged me from behind, his eyes staring into mine through the mirror.

"I think we should keep your hair this short from now on," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I like being able to just look at you and…see your eyes." I smiled weakly and turned around to hug him. He started laughing.

"What's this for?"

"I just want to hug you." His laughter died and he hugged me back. I buried my face in his shoulder. My hands ran down his back slowly, cautiously. I could feel that instinct, the one that made me want to crawl into him and submit to him, do anything he wanted, let him make me happy. I felt the growl rise in his chest, his muscles hardened, and his breath hot against my ear.

"You're mine," he growled. I yanked down his shorts, they bunched around his ankles. He picked me up and laid me down in the bathtub. He stood over me, a god in human form.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name." He turned on the hot water and was soon kneeling over my body, his back straight and his arms at his side, his eyes never left my face. My legs were trapped between his legs and the tub felt small around me, it made me feel claustrophobic in the best possible way. I started to lean up, but his smooth, hot hand gently pushed me back down. Soon the tub was filled with water, the steam causing the whole room to fog slightly. He turned off the water and was suddenly yanking my legs so they were wrapped around his legs, forcing my upper half under the water. I looked up through the clear as glass water and stared at his shimmering form. Suddenly his erection was inside me, not giving me any time to adjust.

Then he was under the water with me, staring at me with lust filled eyes. He pressed his chest against mine, pulled out, and then slammed back into my heat. It took everything I had not to cry out, if I did, then I knew I would have lost the little remaining air that I had. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to fuck me into the tub. My mouth burst open, I couldn't hold my breath anymore.

Jacob's eyes never left me and I swear they could pierce my soul. He yanked me out of the water, rough arms entangling around me. I gasped, his thrusts never relenting.

"Jake," I gasped.

"SCREAM IT!" he snarled, his assault on my prostate was relentless.

"JAKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My orgasm overtook me, it splattered his sopping wet chest. He gasped as he came as well, his orgasm filling me 'till it started dripping into the tub. He toppled back into the tub, me sprawled out over his chest, his arms hanging limply over the sides. I gently pulled his cock out of me. The second it was out, water seemed to rush into me, making me jump, but a second later my hole closed and I could relax.

"Fuck me," he groaned, his eyes shut and his head turned towards the ceiling. "W-we haven't fucked that good in a while," he chuckled.

"'Well,' we haven't fucked that 'well' in a while," I mumbled. His arms were suddenly around me and he squeezed and gave a small growl. I looked up, and he was smiling. I giggled, and kissed him.

"Sorry…you know me and grammar."

"Ya huh."

"Jake…." He looked down at me.

"What?"

"I just…I just get this feeling something bad is gonna happen," I said, snuggling deeper into him. He seemed surprised.

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"I didn't tell you before but I just…I had a dream. There was this red haired woman, I couldn't see her face, she had gone like…crazy. She set a house on fire with someone still in it and she stabbed someone to death…it was like I was watching it all in third person...but then it was like she saw me and attacked me…then I woke up." He hugged me tightly.

"You know it's just a dream Seth. Don't let it get to you. Dreams can never hurt you."

"That's not true." I said bluntly. He just smiled.

"Nothing will ever hurt you with me around…you know I would die for you." I shuddered and his hug tightened.

"Sorry, forgot." He knew I hated talking about death.

"Jake…I love you so much...if something happened to you…I couldn't live anymore. You know that."

"It works both ways, Seth," he murmured, kissing my freshly cut hair.

"Seth…," I could tell by his tone—he was being completely serious.

"I…no one is ever going to hurt you. You're mine; no one is ever going to even think about touching you…if you ever got hurt I don't know what I would do. I…," I turned and kissed him. I pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes. My forehead touched his and we stayed silent.

**Victoria's POV**

My phone rang. The song playing was 'Let's get Lost,' by Beck and Bat For Lashes.

"Hello?" I asked, bored. Riley was standing next to me, watching as the people walked in.

"Hello, Victoria." My heart skipped a beat, it was him, or her, which ever.

The Glitter Killer.

"W-why are you calling?" I stuttered, shocked. He/she never called until AFTER the killing.

"Because…there have been a change of plans."

"W-what?" Riley was looking at me now, with a deep frown on his face.

"Victoria, who…"

"Tomorrow." The voice growled. I nearly dropped the phone.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, tomorrow you will kill Eric Yorkie."

"B-but…."

"You know where he lives. I will call you at midnight tomorrow. If he isn't dead by then…say goodbye to James." The phone clicked and he/she was gone. I flipped the phone closed and put it in my pocket.

"Victoria…."

"That was the GK," I informed him. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Th-there's a change of plans," I whispered, confused. Riley went from shocked to intent.

"What did the bastard tell you?" I quickly explained. By the end he was just staring at me raptly.

"Why the fuck? Every Tuesday, that's the deal…why the fuck Saturday? Why the fuck tomorrow…"

"He has to be dead by midnight…otherwise…."

"I know…alright. Let's just go through the day normally…we can worry about it tomorrow…."

"Y-you're right." I said. Of course, that didn't stop me.

**Seth's POV**

**8:56 AM/Base of operations/Friday**

"Mmmmm, bacon, God's gift to man," Jake chuckled. I had just cooked a ton of the stuff.

"Yes, because God wants us all to eat this unhealthily…," I chuckled, sitting across from him and nibbling on my bacon.

"Pah, it doesn't even effect us, anyway," he laughed. Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

"Boys! Nessie is with me so if you don't have clothes on _put them on now_!" Alice snarled. We stared at each other, then quickly rushed into the bedroom to cover our naked bodies.

"Dammit, I hate when she brings guests with her," Jake snapped as he pulled on a pair of jeans. I did the same, and chuckled.

"It's fine, Jake…, I like the little girl. She's funny."

"Hehe, she's fine…," he chuckled, pulling on a tight black tee. I yanked on a brown hoodie and we walked out into the kitchen. Alice was sitting with the girl on her lap, the giant dog was lying at their feet, seemingly bored.

"Hi Seth! How awe you?" The little girl giggled. I smiled.

"I'm fine, how awe you?"

"You can't say awe! You a big kid!" she said with a frown. I just smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It okay." She giggled again.

"So Alice, what brings you here so early in the morning?" I asked, curiously. She grinned.

"You know the blood under the vic's nails? Well, we know who it belongs to." Jake and I stopped eating our bacon and stared.

"Who?"

"Her name is Victoria. She owns a gym in Port Angeles. We're gonna take her into custody today."

**Ok well I honestly would have written more, but I need to post something lol, but next chap is gonna be wild….=]**


	6. Scratches

**The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency pt 6**

**As always, thanks for the reviews. Okay, here we go! Like I said before…this chapter is gonna be wild =] oh and thanks to Dragon Fly for BETAing and stuff =]**

**Chapter 6: Scratches**

**Victoria's POV**

**12:12 PM/Gym/Friday**

"Riley." I called. I was sitting in my office sipping on some coffee. It was bland and tasteless—but I wanted something to do besides read over the electric and gas bills.

"Riley!" I called again. Soon Riley came running in, shirtless and sweaty looking. I just laughed.

"You know you work here, so you aren't actually supposed to be working out, right?"

"Well, Fridays are always slow, and 'sides, I need something to do." I turned and opened the window of my office.

"Yeah, yeah…." I looked over as the little bell that only rang when someone opened the door, rang.

My heart stopped.

"_Shit!_" I gasped, then Riley quickly followed my gaze. There were six people at the door, and I recognized two of them.

"Fuck, police!" Riley hissed. He quickly pulled down the blinds on the large window of my office, and shut the door.

"Okay, okay, calm down," I said; I was shaking.

"Maybe they're just here for a completely different reason…okay, Riley. Go out there and just…start working out, pretend like you don't notice or care. I'll just go over and greet them. We act normal, okay?" He nodded. He was shaking, too.

"Okay, Victoria, love you," He answered, opening and closing the door. I pressed my hands on the desk and tried to slow my breathing.

"Alright, Victoria…just calm down." I quickly popped some Tylenol and pulled my long red hair back in a ponytail and calmly walked out. Two of them, a pixie-looking one and a blond one, were talking to one of the usual customers, Mitch or something, and the tall dark one and the small dark one were following the big brawny one and the one with the weird hair—who were coming right at me.

"Hello, welcome to the Scratches Gym. If you get scratches, then you're doing a good job!" I chuckled at our terrible line.

"Are you Victoria?" It was Big One talking.

"Yes," I replied, calm and innocent.

"My name is Jasper Hale, and this is my partner, Emmett." The small, weird haired one said.

"Your blood was found under the nails of one Miss Bella Swan, she is the latest murder victim of the Glitter Killer. We need to…."

"Impossible," I breathed. Inside, my heart nearly stopped beating. I knew it was just a matter of time. When I killer her, that bitch scratched the hell out of my back—I should have known to check that.

"I'm sorry, but this kind of evidence…we are going to have to take you in for questioning," Emmett stated, sounding almost sad about it.

"Please come quietly." The small darker-skinned boy said. I stared at him in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?"

"He's Seth, I'm Jacob," the taller one said, looking almost annoyed with me; he must not like people talking to the smaller one like that.

"Apologies," I added. That seemed to appease him.

"Alright, fine…Riley!" Riley, who was watching the whole time, came running over.

"I'm going to be a while…do you mind closing up for me tonight?"

"Sure, no problem…I'm gonna need the keys and all that, though," he answered with a frown.

"They're in my office…here, I'll get them for you." I said ,sounding annoyed and bored at the same time. Riley knew exactly what I was thinking.

It was perfect.

"Come on, I'll show you were the key is…,"I walked into my office, Riley following me.

"Okay, so when you're done…," I was speaking very loudly as Riley completely opened the window. He soon was out the window, in the back parking lot.

"You put the key…right here!" I jumped out the window and was soon rushing after Riley, who was already in the car.

"Hey!" Emmett's voice roared. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I turned my head quickly, Seth was right behind me, only inches away, and I was so close. I reached into my purse, whipped out my small knife, and tossed it right at him.

"_Ah!_" The knife caught him right in the leg, he tumbled forward and slammed his head into the concrete.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, just as I arrived at the car. I jumped in the car, and soon Riley was peeling out, going very, very quickly.

"Shit," I swore, looking behind to check on the boy.

"I can't believe I did that to a kid…"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Anyway, we can't afford to get caught…if we did…." The others were surrounding the boy, except for Emmett, Jasper and the blond girl, who were quickly getting in a car.

"Okay, Riley, get us to Laurent's. He owes me a car anyway, and we need to hide until tomorrow." Riley just nodded and soon we escaped.

**Seth's POV**

"You put the key…." Something was wrong, I could tell by her voice. I started walking into the room.

"Right here!" As she called that out, I watched her jump through the window.

"Shit!" I yelled. I quickly jumped out the window and started chasing her; she was surprisingly fast.

"Hey!" I heard Emmett holler. I saw that Riley character already in the car, and starting it up, but I was quickly catching up to her. Suddenly she jumped, twisted in mid-air and tossed a small knife right at me. I was too slow-reacting to stop it. It plunged into my leg, buried to the hilt. Sharp pain shot up through my leg, up my whole body.

"_Ah_!" I screamed. I tripped and bashed my head into the concrete. Everything was black; I couldn't see anything. It was like I was somewhere between disoriented and unconscious.

"I'm sorry!" I heard the woman cry out, she actually sounded sincere.

I heard tires screeching and, suddenly, cold hands on my body.

"Shit, Jacob!" It was Alice's voice. I realized then that my vision was black because my eyes were shut so tight from the pain. I opened them to a cloudy sky and a worried Alice over me. Suddenly Jacob was leaning over me, too, an extremely angry, yet worried look plastered his face.

"God, Seth…shit, fuck! That _bitch_! If I get my hands on her I'll…." His whole form was shimmering—he was going to phase.

"Jake…calm down, I'm okay…please stay…." I started sobbing.

"Okay, Seth I need to take the knife out so when the healing kicks in it'll heal correctly," Alice warned.

"_No_!" Jake snarled. She just glared at him.

"I know it's going to hurt him, but I need to!"

"Jake, she's right, its okay," I whimpered, gripping his shimmering hand tightly. His shaking subsided some and he just nodded.

"I'll do it quick, like a band-aid," she informed us. All at once, she ripped it out. I screamed, then buried my face in Jake's shirt.

"Okay, it's out. Just leave it for a little, and it should be gone in an hour…same for your head." She stood up. Jake's shaking had picked up again.

"I'm going after her," he growled.

"Jake…," I said.

"No! She hurt you! That bitch is going to get her throat ripped out, no one hurts you, ever!" He barked at me, shaking.

"Jake…you can't faze here. There are people who will see you" I stated. He snarled and slammed his fist into some person's car, denting it. The car alarm started blaring.

"Well, that was smart," Alice growled. Jake's incisors were bared and he was shaking as he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to Alice's yellow Porsche. You would think she wouldn't be able to afford a Porsche, but when you have been alive for as long as she had, and had the money she had saved up, you could buy North and South Dakota if you wanted. I don't know if you could actually _buy_ a state, but if you could, she would have the money to do it.

Jake got in the front seat with me curled up into his body, my leg and head wracked in pain. I sobbed quietly into Jake's chest, and he just hugged me very tightly against him, trying his best not to completely lose it. Alice quickly drove out of the parking lot, and onto the road.

"Alright, you two, the others went after them, and since we are only _hired _detectives, I don't know if it's even legal for us to chase after them…so all we can do is wait until the others call."

**Riley's POV**

"Do you see them behind us?" I growled to her as I drove quickly away, if they couldn't see us, it would be safe to hide out at Laurent's place.

"No…I think we lost them. Go ahead and pull in," Victoria replied, remaking her red ponytail. I drove for another five minutes, then pulled into the shabby garage. Laurent was a good friend of Victoria's and James'. They used to go to college together or something like that, before I knew Victoria. I personally never really liked him much, just something never set right with him for me. I pulled into the garage; the place was empty except for one other car.

"Laurent!" Victoria yelled.

"Ya, ya man! One sec!" a voice called from under the car. Laurent was suddenly in front of us, his eyes red, his dreads pulled back and his black skin covered in grease and a little oil.

"Ahhh, Victoria! What brings you here? It's been a few weeks! Why you never come to visit me?" He suddenly disappeared, then reappeared a moment later, his skin cleaned off. They hugged, and Victoria was laughing.

"Oh, you know me, Laurent, I've been busy is all…look, I need to get to the point, though" she anwsered, becoming serious. Laurent frowned.

"What kinda trouble you in, girl?"

"Well, firstly, I need to hide our car." He disappeared, then reappeared again. The garage door that we used was coming down slowly.

"I owe ya big for letting me use your car…and then crashing it."

"Let's talk in your office," she responded with a frown. I turned and grabbed a shirt out of the car, slipped it on, then followed them into the office. The place was covered with posters of famous bands. Each one had been signed by said band. Guess when you're a vampire you have time to see some bands. U2, Rolling Stones, Beatles, even Lady Gaga, and many more. Laurent sat behind a desk that was cluttered with papers and pointless knick-knacks.

"So, what kinda shit you gotcha self into, girl?" he asked in his accented voice.

And so Victoria explained…everything. Laurent just stared steely at her until she was done. When she was finally done, he was staring at her, quiet and in thought.

"That's very interesting…you know me and James were good friends…but I can't help you."

"What?" I said, shocked. He looked over at me, started, like he just noticed I was there for the first time.

"Let me finish, I can't get involved directly…I've had some cops watching me lately…for reasons I won't go into. I can, however, help you in other ways…," he reached into the desk and pulled out a large notepad. He started skimming through the pad. He picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Hello…hey, Felix, man! Ya, it's Laurent! Yes…hey, man, remember that favor you owe me…ya….alright, well I need that old brown one…ya…it's for my girl Victoria…ya….ya…alright just bring it over by one….ya….alright!" He then hung up and smiled.

"My man Felix is gonna bring over a brown truck for ya."

"How did you know we needed a car? We didn't mention it…," I questioned.

"But after hearing that story, one assumes that's what you need…. Now I need to make two things clear. One, we're even now, Victoria, and two…bring my man James back, ya hear?"

Victoria nodded. "Of course Laurent…I'm surprised you aren't more opposed to the murdering part."

He laughed. "There's nothing wrong with murder, in my opinion…I too know what it's like to kill for the one you love…." The vampire's eyes went distant for a second, but then returned back to our world.

"I'm going to get rid of your car, wait here till Felix gets here. When he does, tell him your name, he will give you the keys, then go. I'm sorry, but that's all I can do."

"It's more than enough, Laurent." Victoria stood and they had a brief embrace.

"I hope to see you later," he said, then he turned on me.

"Watch this little princess's back, will ya? But not too closely, if you get my drift."

"Oh, I'm not…" I started to say. He raised an eyebrow.

"Victoria is your friend…"

"Yes," she stated. He grinned.

"Well, good luck to you…and I think you'll like Felix." And just like that, he was gone.

**5:35 PM/Police Precinct**

**Emmett's POV**

"So, you've lost the suspect," Police Chief Aro said, weirdly calm.

"Yeah…they got ahead of us, and we weren't able to find the car," I said with a groan. It was just Jasper, Rosalie and I facing Aro.

"Sir, I think the fact that they ran proves my brother's innocence." Rosalie said calmly. Aro frowned.

"I'm sorry, but for all we know, he could be working with her."

"That's complete bull…," she stopped herself and took a deep breath. "Sir…"

"Emmett, speak with Edward Cullen and see if he knows who the suspect is."

6:09 PM

"Who?" Edward Cullen used to be attractive but it seems in light of everything, his looks have slowly degenerated.

"Her name is Victoria, red hair, hard to mistake her."

"I'm sorry…is Nessie okay?" he asked, seeming confused.

"How about a…" I looked down at the file. "Riley Biers."

"No clue, how is Nessie?" His hand was still bandaged and he had a lifeless look in his eyes.

"She's fine…are you sure?"

"Yes, good…I knew that Alice was a good vampire, I just knew it…." I sighed and left the room, leaving him alone. I walked into the private room. It was dark, and through the one way mirror I could see the room I was just in clearly. There was a camera and behind it were Jasper, Rosalie, and Jacob. Jacob had forced Alice to take Seth home after the knife incident; Seth was resistant but Jacob was…, well he was acting a bit strangely, extremely protective is the best I can come up with to describe it.

"I think he might be cracked," I groaned.

Rosalie sighed. "He is just…I don't know. He is just devastated…he needs time…he really loved her…though I can't imagine why he would." We looked over at her, surprised. She sighed. "Okay…this has nothing to do with the case, he didn't kill her…he found her cheating on him…and he still stayed with her."

"With who?" Jacob asked.

She shrugged. "Some drifter named Aaron or whatever, I think he was gay or something—I don't know. The point is, my brother is weak right now…and he was unbelievably loyal to Bella. Look, I loved her like a sister and I'm as devastated as Edward is…but I just know how to deal with it better, is all. He hasn't ever lost anyone besides some relative he has never met. I…lost my husband and daughter two years ago and I was just like that. But I learned how to cope and all it took was time. So no, he isn't cracked, he just needs time. A lot more than just a couple days." We took it all in silence.

"Sorry." Jasper said. She chuckled.

"It's fine. It's not like it was your fault…it was the drunk driver's fault."

"So, where does this leave us?"

"Well, I don't think he knows this Victoria or Riley. But I think it's obvious that they have something to do with this, if not the running, then the evidence." Rosalie finished, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Alright…Aro has people looking for the car. In the meantime, we need to check their home and the gym…," Jasper said.

"Um, actually…," it was Jacob.

"According to this folder, they live in the gym. So we only need to check the gym."

Rosalie frowned. "Eww, you would think the sweat smell would bother them."

"You'd think," I chuckled.

**Okay I know this was really short, but if you can't tell I'm just leading up to something…something big. The next part starts on Saturday morning…the day of the next murder =] Also, thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em up =D Oh and I can't remember if I covered this but some people keep saying that Victoria and Riley are the glitter killer. I just want to make the position clear that they are NOT the killer. They are working for the killer because the killer has abducted James and is going to kill him if Victoria doesn't do what the killer wants. Okay, that's clear, hope you liked it =] Oh and to make one more thing clear, I have decided not to make flashbacks important…maybe….=S**


	7. Shake and Fingerpop

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Okay, this is the next part…um I feel I should warn you. This next chap is gonna be…graphic. And not the lemon graphic, I mean like violence graphic. Lol I just warning you, this chap is gonna be dark and not for the faint of heart. =]…Teehee I hope that worked to make y'all wanna read it. XD**

**Chapter 7: Shake and Fingerpop**

**Jacob's POV'**

**Base of operations/7:57 PM/Friday**

"Seth!" I called, I had just gotten home. Suddenly, Alice was in front of me, looking sad.

"Seth's really pissed at you—" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek—"for leaving him here…I've got to go home. See you tomorrow...oh, and he's on the porch." Then she was gone.

"Seth," I called again. I walked through the house, removing articles of clothing until I was just in my pants, then I arrived at the porch. The sun was setting, leaving everything golden looking, and Seth was standing at the edge, staring at the ocean. The sun illuminated his skin; it made me want to run my hands over his body.

"Seth," I said again. He was shirtless and only in a pair of shorts. He turned and stared at me.

"I thought you trusted me, Jake." he said, seeming almost sad.

"I do…."

"Then why did you make Alice take me back here? I would have been fine in an hour…."

"You know how overprotective I get" I replied, taking a step towards him, he was only a few inches away.

"You can't just send me home every time I get hurt…we're partners. You have to trust me."

"I do," I repeated, I was only an inch away now, I watched his bare chest move up and down with each breath.

"I feel like you don't," he whispered, his eyes staring at my shirtless chest.

"I was just worried about you…I know you're angry but I promise I won't do it again…unless completely necessary." He sighed and turned around, his gaze returning to the ocean.

"It's beautiful," he murmured. I pressed my hands against his stomach and slowly placed lingering kisses down his back. I unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his ankles, he was commando. I spread his cheeks and soon my tongue was teasing his tight hole.

"Ah!" he gasped

"P-please." With that command, my tongue started to dart in and out of his hole.

"Ahhh!" he whimpered in pure ecstasy. I continued this for a few minutes before stopping and kissing back up his back. I twisted him so he was facing me again, his erection smacking into my stomach. He kissed me and quickly unbuttoned my pants, letting them fall to the ground.

**Riley's POV**

**Laurent's Garage/3:03 AM/Saturday**

"What the hell is taking that guy so long?" I asked. I looked over and Victoria was asleep on the couch.

"Yeah, Felix will be here soon, sure…. Pah," I grumbled angrily. We were still at Laurent's garage; after he got rid of our car, he came back and we were still here, so he called Felix again—apparently he was going to be a while. We have been stuck here ever since. Laurent left an hour ago, saying he had deals or something.

"Someone say my name?" I yelped and quickly turned. Standing there was a very tall, muscular vampire.

He was fucking hot.

"My…Laurent didn't tell me this Victoria was so…," he ran a finger across my cheek, making me blush. "Delectable."

"A-are you Finnick, err I mean Fetch, err, I, um…." He laughed.

"Yes, I'm Felix."

"O-oh."

"And you are…?"

"Riley." I finished.

"Ah, Riley, I quite like that name. I very much like it next to Felix as well…hmmm…yes…Felix and Riley. My, I like the sound of that." My blush deepened.

"Well, anyway, here are the keys to the car." He was suddenly in front of me, he grabbed my hand and gently pressed the keys into my palm.

"I do hope we can see each other again," he smiled.

"Well I must be off…I think I will come find you later." He started walking away but I quickly ran to him.

"Y-you know, me and Victoria really could use a place to sleep…." His grin was palpable.

"My, can't let you sleep on the streets or in this filthy garage…wake your friend and I guess we're driving my car back to my house."

**Jacob's POV**

"Ah!" Seth gasped as he continued to move up and down on my cock. I was lying down flat on our velvet bed, Seth was on top of me, his hands tight on my chest and his ass moving up and down on my cock.

"Feels so fucking good," I groaned. I grabbed his hips and forced him to stop. I quickly started pounding into him.

"AHH!" Seth gasped.

"Jake!" he cried, his pre cum covered cock smacking my stomach with each pound. The room filled with an assortment of noises; gasps, groans, screams, whimpers, moans, etc.

"Gah! Gah! _Gah_!" Seth cried. He suddenly bit into my shoulder. It didn't bother me one bit. I twisted us around, his hands were squeezing my ass like if he didn't, he would die. I slowed my pounding to try to keep myself rhythmic, not wanting to send either of us over the edge too soon. His biting increased ten-fold and I felt blood dribble from the wound. It didn't bug me at all, hell, I didn't even feel it.

"Gonna cum," he whimpered.

"Me too, baby, me too," I groaned. I quickly repositioned us.

Still spread wide, his legs draped over my own open ones, he began to raise and lower himself with the help of my strong hands still gripping tightly to his hips. I began to curse quietly, the position affording me so much pleasure that my head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. Seth was completely lost, my cock hit his oversensitive bundle of nerves over and over as he rose and fell, impaling himself on my cock. As the speed increased, so too did the vocal appreciations.

With the bedsprings protesting with each thrust, I returned my lips to Seth's neck, biting down with enough force to bruise and reached for his neglected cock. With barely a touch Seth came, splattering both himself and our bed. At the sound of Seth's release, I picked up speed before finally with a loud grunt came deep within my love. Seth's mouth opened but no sound came out, the ecstasy too much for him. I was panting like crazy. Seth collapsed onto me and I fell back as well, my head hitting the pillow with a thud sound. I gently pulled myself out, my cock still hypersensitive.

"Fuck'" Seth said, his voice shaky and tired. I let him fall onto the bed, and saw that his cock was still releasing cum, staining his skin white.

"Fuck me," I groaned. Seth started laughing first. It started as a giggle, then turned into full-blown guffaws. I turned to look at him, then cracked up as well, neither of us really sure why we were laughing.

**Riley POV/4:13 AM/Felix's house**

We arrived at Felix's apartment an hour later. It wasn't actually an apartment, more of a house really. It was on the outskirts of Port Angeles.

"Well, here we are," He announced. It was surprisingly plain looking, but very cozy. This was a place that made you feel safe and welcome.

"It's cozy," I commented.

"Good." Felix purred. Victoria hadn't said a word since we left.

"You may sleep in here, my lady," Felix gestured to a red door. She entered, and closed the door without a word.

"And you," he said with a grin, "may sleep in here." He gestured to a purple door.

"Th-thank you…you don't have to help us—yet you are. Why?" He smiled.

"If I said I was trying to impress you because I find you to be one of the most beautiful humans I have ever seen, would you believe me?" My cheeks turned the color of a tomato.

"I-I find it hard to believe." His cold hand was suddenly pressed against my cheek.

"Believe it. In my 200 years, I've never seen someone I've had an instant attraction for…." I jumped forward and kissed him. He immediately pulled me off.

"My, someone's eager."

"I'm sorry…."

"No, its fine. But I don't think you realize exactly what you're doing. I would like to go on dates and all that before anything…happens." he assured me, his hand still on my cheek. I just nodded.

"Y-your right. I'm sorry…."

"Riiiiley," a voice groaned. I turned to see Victoria standing there, wide eyed. "Riley, is it Saturday?" I stared at her, surprised.

"Yeah…."

"We're suppose to kill Eric today," she reminded me, appearing wide awake.

"Yeah…?" I said, confused.

"Then let's do it." She said her purse around her arm.

"What? Right now?" I said, shocked.

"My, someone is eager…I'm sorry, but I won't get involved in this," Felix said with a frown.

"Victoria, maybe we should…."

"I don't want to sleep. I need to do this _now,_" she insisted. I shivered, but nodded.

"Alright. Let's go kill Eric Yorkie."

**5:00 AM/Yorkie apartment**

Victoria and I arrived at his house quickly. We were both dressed in black, clothes borrowed from Felix. (Why he had black girl clothes, I would never know.)

"Are you ready?"

I nodded in response. "Do it."

She rang the door bell.

We were in a long hallway, it was surprisingly fancy. It reminded me of a hotel. Victoria rang the bell again. Still nothing.

"Maybe he isn't…," the door flew open. A slightly Chinese looking man was standing there in a robe, shirt, and boxers. He looked pissed.

"What the fuck! Do you even know what time it is?"

"Eric Yorkie?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yes, who the fuck…," his eyes widened. "No…." We stared at him, surprised.

"First Jessica, then Mike…no! I'm not next!" he snarled.

"Shit!" I spat out, diving at him, but he jumped out of the way and ran into the kitchen area.

"No!" Victoria hissed. She thendashed into the room; I jumped and joined her.

**Victoria's POV**

I ripped out my second knife (my first being lost with the bout with Seth) and dashed into the room. Leaping over Riley. When I arrived in the kitchen, Eric Yorkie was getting out a gun. It was a standard pistol, but still lethal. I tackled into him, sending the gun spiraling across the kitchen.

"No!" Eric roared. His fist slammed into my cheek, sending me onto the ground. He suddenly stopped running towards the gun.

"No," he said firmly. I slowly got myself up, Riley standing there with a steely look on his face.

"Give it here," I asked. I never allowed him to kill the target, it was my way of trying to save his soul. Riley nodded and handed me the gun, he moved away towards the door, giving me a little space.

"I'm doing this to save my husband," I said with a cracking voice. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't kill them," he pleaded. I stared at him, confused.

"What?"

"Daddy?"

My heart stopped.

Standing at the entrance to the small living room was a little girl and a tall woman.

"Eric," the woman gasped, shocked.

"Just go, Angela," Eric insisted.

"Daddy," the little girl cried. My body was shaking, I was staring at the newcomers in horror. Why didn't the killer tell us?

"Please, don't kill Eric." She had on glasses and her hair was pulled back.

"I…." I couldn't breathe. Riley seemed as shocked as me. Suddenly the gun was out of my hand.

"Victoria!" Riley shouted, stunned.

"You come here and threaten my family. Now you're gonna—"

"Eric! Just…lets just call the police."

"No! They threatened us, I'm killing them both…!" He turned the gun on Riley.

"You first."

"Eric!" Angela choked out in horror.

"No! Not him! Let him go! Just kill me!" I yelled at Yorkie, tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye!" Eric snarled. Riley's eyes widened.

"_No_!" I screamed.

_**BANG!**_

The gun fired.

**Okay, well, hope you liked it.**


	8. Never Let me Go

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Ok well here the next part, lol sorry about the cliff hanger from before XD. Oo and also, please, please review. I mean reviews are one of two reasons I write these chaps so pleeease review =S **

**Chapter 8:Never Let Me Go**

**Riley's POV**

**Yorkie apartment/5:20/Saturday**

My eyes went wide as he aimed the gun at me, eyes wild with fear.

"You first."

"Eric!" Angela said in horror.

"No! Not him! Let him go! Just kill me!" Victoria yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye!" Eric snarled.

"No!" Victoria screamed.

_**Bang!**_

"Now, that was very inappropriate."

Felix was standing in front of me, his back to me. He was suddenly in front of Eric; he gently pried the gun from his hand. He crushed the gun like it was tissue paper.

"Try to touch him again I'll destroy you." He was suddenly in front of me.

"Are you ok?" I just stared at him, uncomprehending.

"I-I though you said you weren't going to get involved." He smiled weakly.

"I guess I don't care."

"Y-you're a…"

"Vampire." Felix said, sounding angry.

"You son of a…" Eric's words were cut short by the knife as is slid across his throat, causing blood to gush forth from the wound.

"You tried to kill him." Victoria snarled.

"You will pay for that with your life." She thrusted the knife into his back, over and over. Everyone just stared, too stunned to do anything. Eric fell to the ground, his mouth was open but all that came out was blood, blood and a sickening gurgling sound. She stabbed him in the stomach numerous times, then in the heart. She finally stopped when Felix pulled her off of him.

Eric Yorkie was dead.

"Eric!" Angela cried, running to be by him.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Victoria roared. Angela stopped and held onto her daughter as tears racked her body. Victoria pulled the glitter out of her jacket pocket and covered Eric in it, being careful not to get any on the floor. She then got to the nasty part. She yanked out the wooden balls with the red painted in the middle of them. Without hesitation, she stabbed the knife into his eye and ripped it out. She plopped the ball into the now empty socket. She did the same to the other eyeball. She slit his wrists then stood, she was covered in blood.

"I really am a wolf now." She said, staring down, remorse completely vacant.

"Victoria." I said. she turned.

"No witnesses."

"What?" I said confused. She suddenly turned and lobbed the knife. It entered Angela's throat. Her mouth open but blood came gushing out. She fell backwards and she began drowning in her own blood.

"Victoria!" I cried, shocked.

"They know names Riley. They saw our faces." Victoria said.

"Look at what you did!" I snarled, tears forming in my eyes.

"LOOK!" she turned and looked at the dead Eric and the dying Angela, it was like she realized what she had done.

"O-oh god." She said. She fell back on her butt, tears forming in her eyes.

"What have I done?"

"You're losing yourself Victoria!" I sobbed. I fell down next to her.

"She didn't have to die."

"She was a witness."

"She wasn't the target."

"W-we knew." We both turned to stare at the dying woman.

"W-we knew we were targets…well we knew E-Eric was…"

"Mommy." The little girl sobbed.

"We…when Mike and Jessica…we knew they would come after us…but the glitter killer cover…"

"Who is it?" Victoria said, she was leaning over the woman.

"Who's the glitter killer?" Angela smiled.

"S-she…" her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she closed her eyes.

"MOMMY!" The little girl cried. I pried the knife out, just then I noticed her chest move up and down.

"She's still alive!" I said stunned, a miracle. Victoria was heaving.

"So close, so close!"

"Felix, call 911. Then we got to get out of here." I stood and helped Victoria up.

"What about her?" Felix asked. I stared at the little girl.

"Leave her, she has done nothing wrong…we did learn something though." I said.

"What's that?" Felix said, pulling out his phone.

"The Glitter Killer is a woman."

**Jacob's POV**

**Yorkie Apartment/12:45 PM/Saturday**

"911 got a call at 5:30 this morning from an anonymous caller; they used a pay-phone. When they got there they found the next victim of the Glitter killer. One Eric Yorkie, he's 21, half American half Chinese. Cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the back, stomach and chest, and once to the throat. We assume the slashed wrist's were made after death. The wife was also found with a stabbed throat but it missed anything vital and is currently in the hospital in critical condition. The daughter was unharmed." Jasper said with a frown.

"Dammit, why the hell on a Saturday? The pattern is getting fucked up." I growled.

"Is the Angela woman going to be ok?" Seth asked in his sweet innocent voice.

"Like I said…she's in critical condition."

"Has the little girl said anything?"

"She said there were three people."

"And?"

"A red haired woman, she called the woman crazy, a young short haired boy, and a tall muscular vampire."

"Victoria…probably that Riley kid as well…but who's the vampire?"

"Beats me, she said they called the red haired one Victoria but no other names were used."

"Well then we can't confirm that it's Riley…" Seth said.

"But I think it's pretty obvious it is." Emmet said.

"Nothing's set in stone yet." Jasper argued.

"Boy's." Alice said. Emmet sighed.

"So what now?"

"We found a crumpled gun…only way it could have been crushed is a vampire. Unfortunately vampires don't leave prints…"

"So we got nothing?" Seth mumbled.

"Well we already know who did it and when but we have no clue where they are. So in a way, we've reached a dead end."

"Well actually…there is always another way." I said. Everyone turned on me.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said. Alice and Seth stared at me cautiously while Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper stared in confusion.

"Emmet...could you get Brady down here?"

"Brady?" Rosalie said confused.

"My boyfriend." Emmet said. Rosalie stared surprised.

"I didn't know you were gay." He frowned.

"Bisexual thank you."

"anyway." I interrupted.

"We wolves have very good sense of smell…when we're in wolf form and the more of us the easier it would be to find a scent…and follow it." All of their eyes brightened in understanding.

"I…see. I'll make the call." Emmet said, leaving the room phone in hand.

"I'll ask the other officers to leave so they can give you some room." Jasper said.

"Jasper we'll need everyone to leave so we don't get the scents mixed up…and we'll need the streets cleared so you can follow us if we find a scent we can follow."

"Got it. I'll call Aro to get his permission." Jasper was gone, leaving Seth, Rosalie, Alice and me.

"Can you guys really do that?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"When we become wolves, our smell and hearing and all our senses are much better than vampires…the problem is that there have been a lot of people here so it might be impossible to find that specific scent." Seth explained, looking very sexy while doing it I might add.

"That's amazing…I've always wanted to see a wolf in real life but never got the chance…" Rose said seeming almost giddy.

"Brady said he'll be in ten seconds." Emmet chuckled.

"Or in other words I got to go pick him up. I'll be right back." Then he was gone.

**Brady's POV**

"Ok, pick me up in ten seconds." I growled. Emmet laughed.

"Love you baby." He hung up. _Ring._ I giggled and opened the door. Emmet stood, shirtless and a smirk on his face.

"I believe you ordered a hunk of meat? Shaped like a penis right?" I laughed and closed the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, his shirt, tie, and coat tossed on the counter.

"You know we got a few minutes before we gotta be there…" I frowned.

"Emmet, you're a sex addict." He started laughing.

"Baby you make me one." We laughed and he removed my clothing before taking off the rest of him. The fridge was cold against my bare skin as I was pressed roughly up against it.

"Hey." I said putting a hand on his chest. He stopped and stared patiently.

"Why can't I be top?" I asked curiously. He grinned of general amusement.

"Look baby, I'm sorry but I hate being bottom. I just...Gah I've tried bottom. Not for me. But getting to pound into your ass every night is enough for me…" He started kissing down my neck again.

"But…I've always wanted to try being a top." I said. He stopped and pressed his forehead against mine, laughing.

"What brought this on?"

"I was talking to Seth and we started talking about it and he said he had topped before and it was great but he knew Jake liked being top better."

"Why?" Emmet asked.

"He said…see Jake is what's called an Alpha…and..."

"I know what an Alpha is…I studied up on my werewolf when we started dating, Yahoo, gotta love it." He chuckled.

"Anyway, Alpha's have this instinct to be dominant in a relationship that they can't help. So since he is in a gay relationship, he has a need to be on top because of the dominance thing. Anyway, it got me thinking that since I'm not an alpha and obviously a bottom…I would never get to try being on top…so I just wanted to ask is all. I…really wanted to try it at least once." Emmet just stared at me.

"Look…I…dammit…" he sighed and stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm…not…"

"It's ok!" I said quickly.

"I sort of expected you to say no. it's alright, I like being bottom, trust me." I said with a smile. Inside though I was a little disheartened, I had wanted to try it at least once.

"Look…I'll…" he looked away, seeming almost embarrassed.

"I'll let you try it alright?" my eyes lit up like lights on Christmas.

"Ooooo Emmet!" I ran and jumped onto him; he laughed and stumbled back into the kitchen counter.

"Ok, ok calm down…look I don't want to do it right now…and if we catch anyone we're gonna be busy all night so how about tomorrow?"

"That's completely fine!" I said quickly. He smiled.

"Well alright…now…"

_Stuck like Glue, whoa oh, whoa oh…_

**Emmet's POV**

"Damn you Sugarland and your amazing music." I growled as I picked up my phone.

"Ya?"

"Emmet, take your time. Aro says he can't have the streets cleared for the wolves till later today. Around 6 PM. So be here by 5 and remember your boy toy." I growled into the phone.

"His name is BRADY! BRADY!" I noticed Brady flinch and quickly calmed myself.

"Geez calm down Em." Jasper said.

"Remember, 5." Then he hung up. I sighed, flipped the phone closed and tossed it on my pants. I looked over and Brady was staring, scared.

"Hey, baby…" I slowly walked over and hugged him.

"Sorry, I just hate it when people refer to you like that…"

"I-it's ok." He mumbled into my chest. I felt him lift himself up on the counter and buried his face in my neck.

"I don't like it when you get angry…" he mumbled.

"It scares me."

"You never have to be scared of me. I'm just a big ole teddy bear." I chuckled. He smiled.

"A teddy bear with abs of steel." I grinned and rubbed my stomach.

"Is that ok? I don't know if I can let myself go so I guess you're gonna have to leave me for a fatass."

We both burst out laughing.

**Ok well this ended sooner than I thought but next chap is gonna be very long and exciting.** **I pwomise =]. But you gotta review people! =]**


	9. Teenage Dream

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Ok well I have decided to take a little break from all the drama and do a flashback that is just for fun. This is how Emmet and Brady first met basically so this is set to a year ago. But hey, a review wouldn't kill anyone =3**

_**Flashback/ 1 year ago**_

**Chapter 9: Teenage Dream**

**Emmet's POV**

"I don't care, Jasper," I growled as I walked through the crowded streets of Port Angeles. "I don't want to go, I'm tired and I want to stay home."

"_You're a vampire. you idiot, you can't get tired,"_ Jasper chuckled into the phone. "_Ok, look, I understand you're depressed that you and that bitch Jane broke up, but you can't let it completely fuck your life…."_

"I know, you fuck. It's just…I really liked her and she didn't even give me a chance. The most we did was make out…I'm sexually deprived!" Jasper started laughing.

"I'm done with women," I grumbled. He laughed some more.

"_You're trying men again?"_

"Yes."

"_Well good luck to ya, find a good little fuckable twink and tell me all about him,"_ Jasper laughed before he hung up.

"Asshole…," I mumbled, not paying any attention to where I was going. So when my shoulder bumped into someone, spilling coffee all over me, I turned, surprised. A small boy with dark skin and coffee brown eyes was sitting on his butt, coffee splattered on his chest and the sidewalk.

"Oh God…jeez, I'm so sorry!" I leaned down next to him. His eyes started welling up and tears streaked down his face.

"Sh-shit! I'm really, really sorry. I wasn't paying attention and you were just suddenly…'there'…."

"This just tops the worst day _ever_…," he moaned with a sob. "Lost my job, lost my apartment, and now I got coffee on my last pair of clean clothes and tripped over a _vampire_!" He buried his face in his knees and sobbed.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"I should just kill myself…."

"Hey!" I snapped, he looked up like he had just noticed I was there. "Look, I'm seriously sorry about that and I'll pay for the coffee."

He just sniffled. "What's the point? I don't have a reason to live anyway."

I frowned. "Okay, how about I get you something to eat and we talk about this later?"

He just stared. "I won't impose on you." I grinned.

"Its fine, it'll give me a chance to practice my cooking." I helped him up and we walked in silence to my apartment. We walked in; I tossed my coat on the couch and led the wet boy to the bathroom (it was raining).

"I'll get you some clothes, just dry yourself off, 'kay?" He just nodded.

"Oh, and what's your name?"

"Brady."

"Alright, I'm Emmett."

I was in my room in a second, picking out a large shirt and some of my CK underwear. I was in front of the bathroom a second later and lightly tapped on the door.

"Y-ya?"

"Here are some clothes," I said. He opened the door, wearing absolutely nothing. I found myself staring at his patch of hair and average sized cock.

"Oh, thank you," he murmured.

"I take it you don't have a problem being naked?"

He looked up and smiled. "Not really, honestly—I like being naked more than having clothes on."

I smirked. "I don't mind if you're naked, I've seen enough naked people that it really doesn't bother me anymore."

"I'm flattered by the offer, but we just met," he said with a smirk, taking the clothes and pulling them on in front of me. The underwear was tight and showed off his bulge while the stupid shirt was way too big for him and hung down to his knees.

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked, leading him to the kitchen.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"I have…canned ravioli, canned chicken noodle soup, and cherries."

"You don't have a lot of food."

"I'm a vampire." I chuckled. He smiled.

"What kind of cherries?"

"Seedless."

"Well alright then," he said, with a weak smile. I reached into the fridge and pulled out the cherries, I turned and the boy had a blank, distant look in his eye.

"So, tell me your situation." I said, placing the cherries in front of him.

"I had a small apartment I was renting out, lost my job a couple weeks ago, wasn't able to pay rent and was kicked out today, anything else?" he sniffled.

"Do you have any friends…?"

"Ha! Friends, what a nice illusion," he barked out, plucking out a cherry. I frowned.

"So you don't…?"

"Look, I appreciate you letting me eat your food and borrow your clothes, but I'm being bothersome to you so I'll just grab some pants and go…."

"Your pants are wet. Just wait 'til they're dry," I said, unbuttoning my shirt and tossing it away, leaving me in a tight white shirt. He just stared.

"So what are you?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you do; what's your job?"

"Oh. I'm a cop, actually." I reached into the freezer, pulling out a small cup filled with bear blood. I noticed his nose wrinkle and I just chuckled.

"I did say I'm a vampire." I let my fangs show and bit into the cup, sucking until the blood was gone.

"God I love bear…," I muttered as I tossed the empty cup away. I looked down and frowned. "Dammit, some got on my shirt, blood is hell to get out of clothes…." I stripped it off and tossed it away into the trash can. "Not even gonna bother cleaning it." I turned, and found that the boy was staring at me. "See something you like?" I was joking, but he just continued to stare. I frowned. "You alright?" He just kept staring.

"Hey!" I yelled. He jumped and looked back at me, surprised.

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Peachy." He bit into another cherry. I grinned and walked over to him.

"Why were you staring?" His eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You were staring at my pecs…."

"Fuck you," he snapped. I just grinned.

"Do you wanna rub my body?" I moved so I was just an inch away from him.

"You want to touch my body…."

"Asshole," he snapped as his hands ran over my body.

"I get that a lot," I chuckled. I picked him up and laid him on the couch. I ran my hands up his body, making his shirt ride up. I licked his sensitive tit slowly, causing groans to leave his body. I pulled off the shirt and stripped off my pants, leaving us in underwear. I sat up and looked him over. I grinned as he forced himself up and desperately clung to me, kissing my chest over and over. I ran my fingers down his back and gently pulled his underwear down. I ran my fingers over his ass and grinned as he yelped when I squeezed it.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and continued kissing my chest as I wet my fingers and began probing his hole.

"Shit!" . He snapped. He jumped out of my arms and ran into the bathroom. I was left there stunned. Presently I heard a whizzing sound then running water, before he was back with a frown.

"I'm sorry…I had to piss," he admitted sheepishly. I just started laughing like crazy.

"I completely killed the mood."

"Ya, you did," I chuckled, standing up. I walked over to the counter and grabbed the cherries.

"How about I try to get us back in the mood?" He smiled and sat on my lap on the couch. I put the cherries on the table and forced Brady to lie down with me sitting over him. I plucked out a cherry and dangled it in front of the laughing Brady. He opened his mouth and I plopped it into his mouth, he closed and chewed with that big grin never leaving his face. I plucked out another and placed it in my mouth. I ran it over his belly button and up his body until I reached his lips. He giggled and pulled it out of my teeth, his tongue darting against mine.

I kissed his neck.

"God…you smell so good." I groaned. I felt him stiffen. I looked up and noticed his frightened expression.

"No, no don't worry…I won't suck your blood. If I did you would turn and I have complete control over myself."

He frowned, "O-okay." I gave him another cherry and started kissing his neck again.

"Emmett…it's Emmett, right?"

"Right," I answered, not stopping my kisses.

"I think I just came." I stopped, surprised as hell.

"What?" I looked down, the underwear was wet. I yanked them off and stared at his cum covered cock.

"I'm so sorry…I have this problem of cumming to early and I can't control it at all…."

"Hey, it's fine," I chuckled. He frowned, he obviously had something on his mind.

"I need to tell you something…about me not being human."

"What?"

"Uuh…mm…what do you know about werewolves?"

I knew enough to know that this was going to be interesting.

**Okay, this was tragically short, but I was getting bored and I knew if I didn't end it then I wouldn't finish it for like weeks, so here you go. I hope you liked it…I know it wasn't that good but I hope you liked it. =/ Anywho, next chapter will be main story again…I just want to say that I really appreciate all the awesome reviews and I'm very happy how the story is turning out…next chapter is gonna have a…shock and awe affect. =D**


	10. Hard Hearted Hanna

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Okay, so now I'm back to the main story, I'm on what I like to call a shock and awe campaign. By that I mean y'all gonna be shocked and awed. XD**

**Chapter 10: Hard-Hearted Hanna**

**Riley's POV**

**5:36 PM/Saturday/Felix's apartment**

Victoria had been silent ever since we left Eric Yorkie's apartment. It was like her soul was gone and what was left was a shell of her former self.

"Victoria, eat this,"I commanded her, running it under her nose. She just continued to stare forward. Felix was in the other room, talking with a contact of his who was on the police force, an old friend, as he so subtly put it.

"Ya…shit…fuck, wolves…? Dammit, Jane…." Victoria's phone began to vibrate and I answered, knowing Victoria wouldn't.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"My isn't someone temperamental."

My eyes went wide, the GK. "Shut the fuck up!" I hissed. "Why didn't you tell us he had a wife and kid?"

"What?" the voice said, sarcastically. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to chicken out, you little cunt."

"Cut the shit! You can turn the voice thing off, we know you're a woman." The phone was silent for a minute.

"Who told you." The words came out as a growl.

"Angela Yorkie," I snarled. The voice chuckled.

"Congratulations. Sadly, I won't turn this device off. Now, I need the job to be finished. One final death and your precious James will be set free, unharmed…but first you need to leave the house with the vampire and the woman right now…; the police have wolves and are going to be there in exactly three minutes. So get the fuck out, I will call you again when I'm sure you are free." Before I could ask how she knew that, the phone was left silent. I shoved the phone in my pocket.

"We need to leave now." Felix growled. He picked up the blank Victoria and we ran outside.

Big mistake.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" a voice roared. Bright lights suddenly flashed out of nowhere, revolving red and blue swam across my eyes.

And, in the front, werewolves.

They weren't ordinary wolves—these were _big fucking wolves_. One was the size of two horses combined, the one on the left was much smaller, about the size of one horse, and the third was the smallest, about the size of two Saint Bernard's combined. Humans, vampires, and 'wolves.

"They won't catch us," a voice chuckled. I turned, Felix had let Victoria down and she was slowly walking towards the cops.

"Do you know how Houdini made money?" She cackled as she tossed something at the police officers.

"_He disappeared_!" The object exploded; I was blinded. Gunfire, snarling.

"Ah!" I cried. I felt cold arms wrap around me, I felt air whooshing by me at an incredible pace. All I could see was white, nothing else. After about five minutes, the white disappeared. I could see city lights everywhere. I looked up and I was in Felix's arms.

"Felix?" I asked confused.

"Just hold on." He said, before we suddenly stopped. We were in front of an internet café. We walked in, the place was chock full of people drinking sweet smelling coffee and playing W_arcraft_ and checking their Facebook pages.

"The smell of tech geeks, authors and coffee should mask our stench." We sat down at some computers way in the back.

"Okay Felix, tell me what the fuck just happened."

"Okay, when we got back, you went to the bathroom to clean up, right?" I nodded, not knowing where this was going.

Felix continued, "Victoria came up to me and asked for something flashy. We talked for a little while, and came to the conclusion that we needed a backup plan, in case we ever got in a situation like what just happened…so I left, and bought a couple of flash grenades and a handgun."

When he finished, I just stared for a moment before I could get any words out. "Where…the hell…?"

"I got connections," he simply stated. I stared again.

"What _exactly_ do you do?"

He just smiled. "Nothing you need concern yourself with, love."

"Whatever," I said with a shake of my head. "Where's Victoria?"

He frowned. "We also agreed to split up; I take you and she leaves on her own."

I stared, confused.

"Why would she leave me?"

He smiled. "She's trying to protect you. She said something about 'trying to save your soul.'" I sighed and snuggled up to his cold body. Suddenly, the phone started to buzz.

"I still have Victoria's phone!" I whispered, yanking it out.

"Victoria…?"

"No," the GK said, before I cursed under my breath.

"What the fuck…?"

"You are safe for now, but I suggest not making a close call like that again."

"Did they…?"

"We don't know where she is—or you, for that matter."

"How…?"

She interrupted, "I have your next target. Your final target, then James is all yours…you will kill him on Sunday."

"Who…?"

"His name…is Brady," the deep voice echoed in my ear.

**Victoria's POV**

"Who?" I asked in a dull voice. The plan worked and we all escaped, the flash distracted them long enough for me to take Felix's car and run for it. I was in an old warehouse, surrounded by the musty smell of dust and mold, perfect place to hide the scent. I had Riley's phone...and was talking to the glitter killer.

"Your final target is a girl named Alice Greene. I will give you her address and you are to kill her tonight."

"Anything I need to know about her?"

"She is a human cop, that's all you need to know."

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Fine…." She gave me the address, and I hung up the phone.

**Seth's POV**

**6:54 PM/Police Precinct/Saturday**

"Fuck me." Emmett growled. After the incident, police looked everywhere; we wolves sniffed everywhere, but were unable to pick up a solid trail.

"They have to have hidden their scents somehow," Jacob groaned.

"That's why we can't find them," I said. Brady had gone home after the incident—after helping us search—by Emmett's orders.

"Well, I'll give her this much, that Victoria is a crafty little human." Emmett said. Suddenly, a phone started to play some Paramore song.

"Shit…," Alice plucked out her phone.

"Yeah…what? Alright, I'll be home in a second…just tell Diego to hold his horses!" She hung up the phone. "That was Bree; she has to go take over watching the hotel for Diego." Bree Tanner was Alice's babysitter of Nessie, and also the owner of the Midnight Sun Hotel. It was a surprisingly nice hotel owned by her and her boyfriend, Diego.

"Okay, I got to go guys, I need to go to Nessie." She turned and began walking away.

"Hey, why don't I go?" It was Rose. "I haven't seen her in forever and we could still use you for the case. I mean your much older and wiser than I am."

Alice smiled. "I don't mind letting you go but…I don't think its safe for you to go alone."

Rose frowned. "You're probably right…."

"I'll go with her," I announced. They turned on me surprised. "Yeah, I'll go with her, plus, I would love to see Nessie again." I felt Jacob's protective arm.

"Babe…."

"Don't worry, it's just 'til you guys get done, then we can go home, okay?" He nodded and kissed my lips.

"Alright, love you, Seth."

"Love you, too, Jake."

And so a couple minutes later, me and Rose were in a car heading towards Alice's house. Alice, like us, was saving up money so she could retire in the life of luxury, so she owned a tiny house that cost next to nothing compared to how much money she had. The roads were crowded with cars and people walking on the brightly lit sidewalks.

"I can't believe they were able to get away with nothing but a flash grenade…where the hell do you even get those?" Rose asked as she turned the street.

"Hell if I know," I chuckled. She laughed.

"I can't imagine what else that crazy bitch has up her sleeves…."

"Hopefully nothing too serious," I said with a frown.

Rose smiled, changing the subject. "So you and Jake are really close, huh?" I smiled.

"Ninety-nine years, coming up on a hundred this Tuesday."

"God, that's so sweet…. I wish I could have something like that…," she said, almost dreamily.

"Well, why don't you?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I work for the FBI, I'm too damn busy to go on dates…I chose the work path instead of the love path and I accept that." I smiled.

"You know, you're a very tough woman." She grinned.

"And you are a tough young man…er, well, not young…um…." I laughed and she just joined in along with me.

"So—you think Jasper is available?" Rose giggled. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Beats me…maybe you should ask him?"

"I have always wanted to date a vampire…," she snickered. I was about to do so as well when I noticed the smoke.

"Whoa, I think someone's house is…." My eyes widened. "No."

Alice's house was on fire.

"No!" Rose cried. She screeched to a halt in front of the house. We both jumped out of the car.

"Seth, call nine—"

_BANG!_

Rose collapsed onto the concrete, screaming in pain.

"_AHHHH!_" There was blood squirting out of her arm.

"Rose!" I began running to her, but suddenly there was another bang—right in front of me. I turned to the left, to see red hair flowing. It was Victoria, in her hand was black pistol that looked all too right in her hand.

**Victoria's POV**

The woman fell down, I had missed her chest, which was where I had been aiming. Lucky for her, it meant she got to live. The boy began running to her but I shot the concrete in front of him, making him stop.

"P-please," he stuttered. I just stared.

"There is a little girl in there. Please, just let me—"

_BANG!_

His words stopped as the bullet hit him in the chest.

"_SETH!_" The blond haired woman cried out as he gripped his chest and pulled back, blood covering his hand. He just stared, confused, then fell on his back with a loud _thud_.

"YOU BITCH!" I ignored her as I walked toward them slowly. "YOU STUPID CU—"

I didn't even look at her as I fired the gun at her as I walked passed. I didn't even look to see where I hit her; all I knew was that I made her shut the fuck up. I walked up to the dying boy on the ground, blood seeped from his chest and his whole body shook.

"P-please," he rasped.

"P-please, don't take me away from Jacob."

I stared—then pointed the heavy piece of metal at his chest again. "Sorry, I have someone waiting for me."

BANG!

The bullet embedded itself in his chest, and blood began pooling around his limp body. I turned to stare at the burning house.

"I'm a wolf," I said out-loud, my words drowned by the burning fire and the gurgling blond haired woman as she drowned in her own blood

"Goodbye, Alice."

I turned and walked to my car, ignoring the sound of a screaming little girl as the fire consumed the house.

**This was very short but…ya I know, this shit is fucked up. Please tell me all about it in your next review. =]**


	11. Release Me

**The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency pt 11**

**Sowwy for the craziness last chap, this will be better…maybe. XD**

**Chapter 11: Release Me**

**Jacob's POV**

_Police precinct/7:05 PM/Saturday_

"Well, what do you guys think?" Alice asked.

"You think they're hiding in the sewer?" I said, surprised—and a little disgusted.

"You said you lost them because you couldn't find their scent. I mean, the sewer smells like shit, it would be a good hiding place."

"I kind of agree with Alice," Jasper said hesitantly.

"It does make sense, I suppose," Emmett agreed._  
Hey soul sister…_

"Oh!" Alice said reaching into her purse and putting the phone up to her ear.

"Yes?...WHAT?" We all turned surprised. She listened intently, her eyes suddenly got wider.

"No…no, no, no!" She turned to look right at me.

"No! What? FUCK!" She hung up.

"My house is on fire and the police can't get to Nessie!" Our eyes widened. Without a word, I jumped on Emmett's back and soon we were speeding off to her house.

The fire was astounding.

Everything was on fire, smoke rose in giant billows, and the house next to it was on fire as well. Firemen were scrambling everywhere, a couple were trying to get inside but the whole front door was already on fire.

"Alice!" Jasper suddenly called. She was running forward, towards the front door.

"Alice!" I yelled, running after her.

"Nessie!" she called.

The house exploded

The front windows shattered into a billion pieces, the front door blew open, sending it like a flaming fireball through the air, it landed on the concrete.

"NO!" Alice yelled.

Then it happened.

Cowwin. He jumped through the door, his legs on fire. He ran to the concrete and away from the house towards us. On his back was what looked like a lump.

The lump was crying.

"Cowwin! Cowwin!" Nessie sobbed. It stopped on the concrete. Alice ran and grabbed up Nessie. The giant dog was crying out in a heartbreaking way as the fire started traveling up his legs. I ran to him and threw my coat around him, patting out the fire. I pulled it off once it was gone. The dog was laying there crying out. The fur on his legs was gone, leaving horribly burned skin.

"Oh god." I said. He turned and looked at me. It almost made me cry.

"You saved her." Alice suddenly said. She was a vampire, soshe couldn't cry, but I know if she could she would.

"Thank you so much," she gasped.

"Cowwin!" The little girl cried and screamed at her dog.

"You heal! You heal like last time!" I sighed.

Then he changed. And I'm not talking like 'small' change. His body contorted and grew much smaller than before.

There was a naked body lying there, his black overgrown hair hanging over his eyes and horrible third degree burns on his arms.

"Y-you're …." I was left speechless.

Cowwin was a werewolf.

"I-I should have noticed…," I said, shocked. Nessie started sobbing some more and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Cowwin! They see you!"

"It's okay, Nessie." The boy's voice rasped when he spoke, before he started a round of coughing.

"And don't forget to speak like a big girl, Nessie, my name is Collin, not Cowwin." He turned and smiled weakly at us.

"Hi Jake, long time, no see. How's Brady doing? Seth too, for that matter."

**Victoria's POV**

"Why did I take you with me?" I asked him. He just sat in the chair, limp and dead to the world. The fact that Seth was even still alive was a miracle. The blond one was lying in the back, unconscious. She wasn't dead. It was pure luck she was still alive, she had been shot in the arm and my second shot had only made a flesh wound in her arm again. Of course, it had been enough to leave her unconscious. The boy though…how he was alive still astounded me. He had been shot in the chest, twice. Of course if he continued to bleed out like he was then he wouldn't last long.

"Answer me," I snapped at him. His eyes were closed and his chest barely moved up and down.

"God, look at me, talking to a dying boy," I muttered. Perhaps I had become completely mad.

"Now I just need to find Riley…," I flipped open the phone and dialed the number. It rang only once then beeped, my voice telling me to call back.

"Bad time to have the phone off, Riley," I hissed. I sighed and sat on another chair. We were in the warehouse again, there were large boxes everywhere and we were sitting in the middle of the large room. The two were both tied up with extremely thick rope I had found in one of the boxes, there was a bland table in between me and them.

"Why don't I just kill you?" I asked him. His eyes were open but I don't think he was seeing anything.

"Can you even hear me?"

"I certainly can," a pained voice echoed. I turned on the woman.

"Oh, I was hoping you would stay unconscious until you bled to death," I said, looking at the blood soaked woman with nothing but boredom on my face.

"So, you're the Glitter Killer," she said, coughing. I laughed humorlessly.

"No, just her pawn."

"Her?" she asked curiously. I smiled.

"Yes, the GK is a woman."

"Are you so crazy that you've convinced yourself you aren't the killer?" I smiled as she winced in pain, another wave hitting her.

"I'm just a pathetic pawn, nothing more. I am doing whatever she tells me so I can get my husband back. Nothing more."

"You act like you don't care that you're a pawn."

"I don't, as long as I get what I want…."

"Listen to you!" She started to yell at me, but then started coughing, before starting again. "Y-you are doing this to save someone you love b-but you're losing yourself in the process! You shot Seth in cold blood, and for what! Why did you have to shoot us? Just…please. Let me get him to a hospital, please!"

"No." I said, standing up.

"Please! No one else has to die!"

"I killed the final person, Alice Greene, and now I just have to wait for the GK to call and everything will be fine." She stared at me, confused.

"W-what? Alice? You didn't kill Alice!"

That caught me off guard.

"What?"

"You killed a little girl named Nessie! Alice Cullen was at the police precinct the whole time!"

No, no, no, that wasn't right…the GK said….

"You couldn't have killed her anyway! She's a vampire!"

"No! The GK said she was a human police officer…!"

"She is a vampire private investigator!"

"N-no."

"You killed a little girl and her dog!"

"_Shut the fuck up!_" I snarled. I aimed and fired the gun right at her, the bullet smacked the portion of the chair exposed and left a hole in the cheap metal. I was breathing heavily; when I dropped the gun on the table, I noticed my fingers shaking.

"Please…let me take him to a hospital…no more blood has to be spilt on your hands."

"Just…shut the fuck up." I said, my face buried in my hands, the cold gun pressing up against my cheek.

"What's his name?"

After a minute, I answered,"James."

"Do you love him?"

"With everything inside of me."

"Do you think he will still love you if you let me and the boy die?" As she asked, I took in the blond hair sticking to her blood-soaked arm and chest. I just laughed.

"I doubt he will still love me when he finds out what I've done…."

"Then," she asked me with confusion hinted at in her voice, "why are you trying so hard?"

"I…don't really know. He saved me a long time ago…I was a drug abuser. I would be taking hits and fucking guys, occasionally girls, every night through high school…then, one day, he took me and forced me to quit and just…gave me what I wanted. Love…he saved my life. I owe him his."

"You are doing this...because you feel…obligated?" I scoffed.

"Yes, yes I suppose that's one reason…we became inseparable. No one could stop us…we had dreams. Well, he had dreams, I was along for the ride…but I wanted to be…ha! Listen to me babble…of course. Even if I do save him…I will have to repent. Everything I've done…in the end it will kill me. Karma." I chuckled. We stayed silent for a few minutes. I suddenly sighed and stood.

"Alright, let's—"

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

I yanked out my phone; it was a text from _her._

_You did not kill Alice Cullen…however, I have decided to be lenient. Luckily for you, you're friend Riley has been assigned to kill someone else, if he succeeds then I will return James to you. I am texting because it may be unsafe to call._

_GK_

I looked up, Seth was still just lying there and Blondie was staring, looking very weak as more blood escaped her body.

"I'll call 911. Send them over here…"

"Thank you," she said weakly. I turned and began walking away.

"Victoria!" she called. I turned, surprised she knew my name.

"Do you care for that boy?"

"Riley?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I did—do."

"Did he commit any of the murders?"

"No, only I did."

"Tell me you were forcing him to help you against his will." I stared confused for only a second before understanding.

"If he didn't help me, I was going to kill him, same with the vampire." Rose nodded.

"I'll tell everyone you said that."

"He really is innocent." I said dully, walking away.

"Wait!"I turned again.

"Call Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Seth's…'life partner.'"

"I shot a gay kid…fuck me." I had strong love to gay people because of Riley, I could never hurt one because I would just feel too horrible…I'm a bit of a 'fag hag.'

"Here I'll give you his number…" I walked out, got in the car, dialed the number, and drove away.

**Jacob's POV**

We were at the hospital, the others and I were waiting outside Collin's room. Brady had been called and was currently on his way. He had almost died of excitement, according to Emmett, anyway.

"How's he doing?" I asked as Alice walked out of the room.

"They had to knock him out because of the pain, but he's already starting to heal. They said he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Good…he can explain what the fuck happened," I chuckled.

"Alright, guys." It was Jasper, getting off the phone.

"The fire was put out—but, Jake…there wasn't any sign of Seth or Rosalie." I frowned deeply.

"Well then were the fuck are they?"

"I have no idea. Their car was still there…."

My phone rang and I quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jacob." It was a woman's voice, she sounded slightly manic, and quite tired.

"Who is this?" I asked, looking at the screen, but not recognizing the number.

"My name is Victoria. I believe you are trying to find me."

My heart stopped.

"How…?"

"Your friend Rosalie gave it to me."

"_What?" _ I snapped the word out at her, and saw everyone turn to stare at me. With their hearing, I knew they could hear every word.

"Calm down, I'm just calling to tell you where they are...they are by that old shipping warehouse by the docks…but you better hurry, love. Little Sethie-poo was shot in the chest, twice, by yours truly. If you don't hurry he's gonna die…," she laughed—then hung up.

That did it.

I calmly handed my phone to Alice, who was completely stunned. I walked into a vacant room and my body exploded, leaving only my wolf. I snarled, causing hospital workers and other patients in the surrounding rooms and corridors to scream. I ran and jumped through the nearest window, it shattered in a million pieces around me as I fell to the ground. I ran, pushing my body to its limits. I could hear people screaming around me, trying to get out of my way. I didn't care, nothing made me care anymore. Only one thing mattered now.

Seth.

I reached the docks; I could hear someone else behind me, most likely Emmett or Jasper.

I rammed into the warehouse door. I knew it was that one because it said shipping on the side. I ran through, sniffing until I found him. I smelled mold, blood, and Seth. I shifted and ran until I found them.

They were both tied up. Rose had blood soaked through her body and she looked like she had lost consciousness minutes ago.

Seth.

He had a gash in his head and blood covering his body, there was blood pooling around the chair.

"_No!_" I roared. I ran to him, knocking the table away, sending it a hundred feet in the air before it went crashing down fifty feet away.

"No, no, no, no…." I snarled and ripped the rope like it was tissue. I grabbed him and held his blood covered body against me.

"No, Seth….please….don't die." I felt them, tears. My eyes welled up and I began sobbing against his hair.

"No, please, you can't leave me. You can't, I won't fucking allow it, I _won't!_" I sobbed.

"Jake…h-hospital," Rose rasped.

"Jake!" Emmett and Jasper came rushing in.

"_Get him to the hospital, now!_" I shouted at them as another sob racked my body. They both jumped in surprise.

"_I. Said. Now!_" I roared. Emmett quickly picked up Seth's limp body, Jasper picked up Rosalie. I turned and stalked away.

"Wait where are you going?" Jasper called.

"I'm going to _find her_!" I snarled. "I'm _finding_ her, and I'm going to make her _pay_! _No one_ hurts him, he's _mine_!" With that, I shifted and ran out.

**OOOH SHIT, JAKE IS PISSSSSSSSSSSSSSED.**


	12. Timebomb

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Thanks for reviews…lol writing the Jake crying scene made me so sad. **

**Chapter 12: Timebomb**

**Alice POV**

_Hospital/11:20 PM/Saturday_

"Jacob…," Seth mumbled for the hundredth time. Since Emmett brought Seth and Rose back, he had been brought into an emergency room and had been in there for several hours. He was released with the news that it had been close but some kind of miracle healing had saved him. He would be in the hospital for a month, according to them, but I knew he would be back to normal by tomorrow night. Rose, however, was still being operated on—according to the doctors, the arm may have to be amputated.

"Jacob…," Seth whimpered, he looked like he was going to cry.

"He's not here, honey," I murmured, patting his sweaty forehead with a small hand towel.

"Where Jake? Where Jake?" Confusion filled his eyes as he asked me desperately. I had only seen him like this twice. The first time in the '50s—he had been hit by a car (long story) and the other in the '80s, when he overdosed on some drugs. Both times he had been sent to the hospital, and both times he had begged for Jake and spoke like a scared little boy.

"I wish I knew," I replied. Emmett, Jasper, and Brady came in a minute later.

"Guys…," I said cautiously.

"We have no idea where he is," Emmett answered. Brady ran over to Seth and gripped his hand.

"Oh God, Seth…."

"Where's Jake?" Seth asked again, even more confused.

"I don't know…we'll find him and make sure he comes here, okay?" That answer seemed to only satisfy him a little. He put the tip of his index finger in his mouth and gently started biting on it, like he needed something to do while he waited for Jake.

"Dammit, Jake." I huffed and fell down on a chair next to the oblivious Seth. I chuckled.

"God help Victoria…when Jake finds her…God help her…."

**Riley's POV**

"We can't stay here forever," I said to Felix.

"Well, the place doesn't close 'til twelve. We've still got a good half-hour." Felix chuckled. We were still in the café, trying to get as much of the scent of this place on us as possible before we left.

"Well, what about when this place closes?"

"We could stay in a hotel, if you want. There is one a couple miles away called…The Midnight Sun"

"Alright that sounds fine." I said.

**Victoria's POV**

"Fucker!" I snapped. I broke open my window with my elbow and fired blindly behind me. I had been driving, when something slammed into my car. Snarling and howling ensued and I knew it was that wolf. He had caught up _waaaaaay_ earlier than I had planned.

"Dammit, Jacob," I snarled, firing again and again.

BANG!

His large body slammed into the car.

"Dammit!" I yelled as the car flew off the road into a tree. My head bashed into the steering wheel, leaving me dizzy. I slowly raised my head.

"Mother—" Suddenly something steaming hot was around my neck—a hand. Jacob dragged me out, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go!" I snarled, slamming the butt of the gun into his head, seemingly doing absolutely nothing. He threw me through the air, my arms flailing until I slammed into a tree twenty feet away. I felt blood seeping through a wound in my forehead. I looked up through my left eye, my other was blinded by blood. He slowly sauntered towards me.

"You hurt Seth, _no one_ hurts Seth," he said, not seeming to care that he was naked.

"Fuck," I said, crawling backwards. He continued to walk slowly towards me, taking his time. I staggered up and tried to run but collapsed, something was wrong with my right leg. I got back up and limped away as fast as possible—but he was easily getting closer to me.

_BOOM!_ I turned, shocked, the car had exploded. It must have caught fire somehow.

Jacob didn't even turn.

"I'm going to kill you, Victoria!" He yelled the threat—no, promise—over the sound of burning. I limped backwards, but tripped over a large rock. I picked it up desperately and hurled it at him. It smacked him right in the stomach—and didn't even phase him. I picked up a large, thick branch, as thick as a baseball bat, and rushed forward to slam it into the side of his head. The branch snapped into pieces.

He didn't even flinch.

"F-fuck…." His hand shot out and wrapped around my neck, making me gasp. He lifted me like I was nothing and slammed me into the ground, causing me to black out for just a second.

"Let's be honest, you deserve to die," he said evenly, his nails digging into my neck as he tightened his grip on me.

"You killed Mike Newton, a boy with a bright future. You killed Jessica Stanley, an innocent girl who was to be married in a month. You killed Eric Yorkie and you may have killed the wife, leaving their little girl in a fucking orphanage. You set a house on fire and almost killed a little girl and her fucking dog. You shot Rosalie and she might have to lose her arm." Tears streaked down my face as he listed my crimes.

"Come on!" I yelled. "Kill me! To kill a wolf you have to be a wolf! Do it!" I snarled the words at him; if he was a good guy he wouldn't kill me.

"You shot my Seth, _MY SETH!"_ He roared. His fist slammed into my face again and again. He grabbed my gun and pointed it right in-between my eyes. Blood seeped from wounds in my cheek.

"You hurt him!" He cried out. "Now you pay for everything you've ever done." I just nodded.

"Do it! Come on!" I laughed maniacally. "You won't do it," I told him, sure of myself. His eyes narrowed in anger. "You won't…."

_Click._

I stared in horror. If the gun hadn't been empty, he would have just shot me, if it hadn't been empty, I would be dead.

"B-but you're a good guy. You can't!" He bashed the gun across my face, making me spit up blood, because I had bit my tongue.

"You don't understand," he chucked, getting close to my face. "In the 1950s, a man ran down Seth because we were getting to close in a case we were working on. When they sent Seth to the hospital, I found that man and you know what I did?" I stared at him, my body was shaking.

"I ripped his arms off and tossed him into a meat grinder." My eyes went wide as pure terror overtook me.

"In the 1980s, a man sold us some bad drugs and Seth got sick because of it. I found him and tossed him off a building. It didn't kill him, but it broke both his legs and now he has to walk with a crutch. Do you want to know why?" I didn't move.

"Because they hurt Seth. Someone hurts him and I hurt them, do you understand me?" I was frozen. He lifted me and then shoved me back down on the ground.

"_DO YOU?_"

"Y-yes!" I gasped out my answer. He reached into my purse, it somehow was still on my arm, and pulled out a knife.

"I don't have a gun, but I figure I will put you through everything you put Seth through." He thrust the knife into my leg.

"_AH!_" I screamed. He yanked it out and bashed the gun into my forehead.

"You threw a knife into his leg, and he bashed his head into the concrete. That has been repaid." I was dizzy and begging for unconsciousness, yet it wouldn't come.

"Like I said, I don't have any ammo for the gun—so I can't _shoot_ you in the chest…so I am going to have to _stab_ you in the chest…twice."

"W-wait!" I gasped. He stopped and stared at my blood covered body.

"I-I didn't want to!" I said with a sob. That seemed to catch him off guard.

"I…the Glitter Killer took my fiancé and if I didn't do these things she was gonna kill him! I didn't want to! Please! I'm just going to kill one more, then he's mine again!" I desperately clung to his arm.

"P-please!"

"Who is the last person?" He asked me this calmly, that steely look on his face again.

"Some kid named Brady! Plea—"

I gasped as the knife entered my chest. I looked down at it, uncomprehending. He yanked it out and stabbed me in the chest again. Blood spluttered out of my mouth as hot, oozing pain overtook my body.

"Goodbye, Victoria…the only reason I'm not making it more painful is because of what has happened to you."

"P-please!" I gasped and shuddered.

"F-find James." He stared at me. He yanked out the knife and tossed it right into the burning car. He started walking away.

"W-wait!" I cried with the last of my strength. He turned and stared as blackness began over taking me.

"P-please find James…." It came out as a whisper.

"You hurt Seth," he repeated. The pain was fading, I could feel my spirit wanting to leave my body.

"No, I won't find him." His voice was final, then he exploded into a wolf and was gone.

Blackness overtook me.

"Goodbye, James…Riley…Laurent…world." I chuckled sardonically. More pain overtook my neck where his fingernails had been. I felt the pain traveling through my whole body like a wave.

"_Ah!_" I gasped out. It was like a burning sensation throughout my whole body. I cried out as I felt my whole body lifted up and leave the earth, like a cold wind was taking me far, far away….

**Alice's POV**

"Seth…stop chewing on your finger. You need to eat something." I picked up the bland little piece of apple slice and pressed it against his mouth. He whimpered and swatted my hand away.

"No! Jacob!" He insisted, gnawing his finger again.

"Seth…." There was a growling sound behind me. I jumped up and turned around, standing there was Jake, wrapped in a robe that was most likely stolen from the hospital. I walked over and smiled.

"'Bout fucking time…."

That was when I noticed the blood on his cheek and fingernails.

"J-Jake…?"

"Did you get me any clothes?" He ignored my question and asked one of his own.

"Did you…"

"CLOTHES!" He snarled the word, making me jump backwards.

"Y-yeah…." I handed him the black shirt and khaki shorts I borrowed from Emmett. He tossed off the robe and pulled on the clothes, ignoring the staring people passing by. He pulled on the shirt last and slowly walked up to the staring Seth, who was still on his finger.

"Did you kill her?" I snapped, though fear tinted my voice. I always got scared when he was like this. He ignored me and crawled into the bed with Seth, careful to avoid the wires.

"She's dead," he stated, not looking away from Seth. He gently pulled the finger away from Seth's mouth and put it in his own, biting it gently. Seth's eyes closed and soon he was asleep as Jake continued to nibble that little finger.

**Bam! There it is! Hahaha I hope you guys liked it =]**


	13. I Will Rise Up

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency pt 13

**Ok I just wanna say real quick, this has been extremely fun to write and I want to say, PLEASE REVIEW! I know I sound like a broken record but I really want to reach 100 reviews. =3 Lol, I don't have any stories like that and my tracker thingy says I have had like 500 people visit the story so you better review or I swear…I shall kill a main character O_O that's right…FEAR ME!...lol oh and I would like to say that I will answer all questions…next chapter. XD**

**Chapter 13: I Will Rise up**

**Hospital/9:12 Am/Sunday**

**Jacob's POV**

"Come on," I said patiently. Seth stared at the little spoon full of soup and cautiously put it in his mouth.

"Good," I said, removing the spoon and kissing his button nose.

The night hadn't been that eventful. After I got back, Seth and I fell asleep, we only woke up twenty minutes ago.

"Jake," Alice said. She was in the chair next to the door, Nessie curled up asleep on her lap. Collin, now fully healed and clothed, was sitting in the chair next to Alice, asleep.

"What?" I said, not taking my eyes away from Seth and his big brown eyes.

"What happened last night?" She asked, as Seth started to nibble on one of my fingers again, making me give up trying to feed him.

"I killed her…."

"I know that," she said. "Did she tell you anything?"

"She told me the next victim."

"Me, still?" Alice asked with a huff. Rose, it turns out, didn't have to have her arm amputated but was now recovering in another room. She told us that the next victim was supposed to have been Alice. She also informed us of how apparently Riley had been forced to help Victoria, otherwise she would have killed him, same with the vamp—though we weren't sure exactly how she planned on killing _him_.

"No, Brady."

"Brady?" Alice said, surprised. "Why does the GK want to kill Brady and I?"

"Beats me," I said, licking Seth's nose, causing him to let go of my finger and stare at me, shocked. I smiled and did it again, loving how his nose scrunched up and he buried his face in my shoulder so I couldn't do it again.

"Anything else?" Alice asked. Thoughts of Victoria begging me to find James flashed before my eyes.

"No," I said, stroking Seth's short hair.

"This isn't good…Jacob, you shouldn't have killed her. You should have just…brought her in." A deep growl vibrated my chest, and I twisted so I was staring at her.

"So I shouldn't have made her pay for hurting Seth, is that it? Fuck you," I snarled. Luckily, Nessie and Collin stayed fast asleep.

"Jake, if they find out you…."

"They won't," I snapped, turning to look back at Seth, who was shaking slightly from my outburst.

"Sorry, baby." I said, kissing him and licking his nose, catching him off guard again. He cautiously grabbed my hand and looked to me for confirmation. I nodded and smiled, he started gnawing at my finger once again.

"Is he going to be alright?" Alice asked, staring at Seth.

"He's fine," I growled, nuzzling Seth's forehead with my nose. "I just need to get him home…."

"He isn't fully healed yet," Alice stated. I removed my finger from Seth's mouth. The minute I did, his eyes got big and he stared at me, confused as to why I just did that. I gently reached over and started pulling his robe down until it was just below his belly button. He started whimpering and I put the finger back in his mouth which he bit at greedily. I stared at his dark, muscular chest and frowned.

Two dark scars right in the middle of his chest stared at me. I ran my fingers over them and Seth made a sort of yelping sound and tried to scoot away from me, but I quickly grabbed him and hugged him against me.

"I'm sorry," I said, kissing him. He started lifting up my shirt and I sighed.

"Alice, take Collin and Nessie out, please." Alice sighed and dragged a still half asleep Collin out and a still sleeping Nessie out of the room. I stood up and pulled the curtains over the large glass door and closed them. We were completely alone now. I pulled the black tee over my head and tossed it on the chair. I crawled back into the bed. Not having to worry about wires attached to Seth anymore, I kneeled over him and pulled down the robe until he was completely revealed before me. I kissed him and smiled as he blushed.

"Do you want me too?" He nodded quickly, so I began kissing down his chest, being extra careful when kissing his still sensitive scars. I reached his belly button then finally found his manhood. I licked the top of it, making him shiver as it grew. I took it full in my mouth, not wanting to wait until it had fully grown, and began to suck and thrust it in and out of my lips. Seth was a complete mess under me, the bed sheets were getting torn, he was gripping them so hard. I felt a little pre-cum dripping out of his dick so I stopped. I pulled off and he started whining immediately.

"It's alright…I'm going to make you feel good." I said, taking off the remainder of my clothing. I opened the door slightly, to find Alice sitting on a chair next to the door.

"Don't let anyone in," I said, making sure only my head was popped out.

"I'm not your bitch," she grumbled, annoyed.

"Hey, I pay you a lot of money," I chuckled. She turned and smiled.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh in a few days." I chuckled again.

"Probably." I closed the door behind me and sighed.

"Fuck me…." I crawled back on top of Seth, who looked like he was gonna burst into tears if something didn't happen soon.

"This is a one-time thing," I said to him. He stared, slightly confused now. I sighed and slowly lowered myself on his cock. He stared in complete shock.

"J-Jacob…?" Those were his first words since I had got back.

"Just, don't," I said, now completely on his cock. "I promised to do whatever it took to make you happy…."

"I kn-know how much y-you hate b-being bottom…," he said, his voice sounding strained. I raised myself, then quickly slammed back down, making him gasp out.

"You need to be quiet," I said. He nodded and I did it again, leaving him looking strained.

"J-Jake!" He yelped as I started at a pace only something not human could do. I lifted myself off him and got on my hands and knees, leaving my hole open for him.

"Go ahead," I said. I felt him rise up and put both hands on my hips. I knelt in anticipation. Soon his fiery organ was entering my hole, giving me a pleasant tingling sensation.

"I-it's so hot," he said, breathing heavily.

"Come on, you can do it," I said. It took everything I had to swallow that primitive pride and let myself be topped. You've no idea how much I wanted to throw him off me and slam into him until I felt I had redeemed myself.

He pulled out and thrust back out and gasped and fell on me.

_He can't fucking do this, just get him off and fuck him till he can't breath._

That's what was running through my mind as he continued to thrust into my heat.

"G-gonna cum…," he gasped, his thrusting becoming erratic and slow.

"Just cum, baby…," I said, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. He pressed his face tightly against my back and stifled a scream as he came inside my heat. I could feel the cum filling me but not quite enough to leak out. He pulled out and then I felt the cum leaving my body.

He fell down onto the bed and lay there, gasping. I lay down next to him and sighed.

"Hope that felt good…."

"I'm sorry, I know how much you hate being bottom…."

"I'll get over it," I said stiffly. I got up and pulled my clothes on, not caring about the cum.

"I'm gonna take a walk…need to talk to Emmet and Collin…Rose, too."

"I can't believe about Collin...how didn't we notice?"

"Hell if I know," I said, walking out. I didn't mean to give him the cold shoulder, but that was the second time I was the bottom. The first time, I was awkward around Seth for almost a week—I couldn't help it.

"Alice," I said.

"Yeah, I know, watch Seth…."

"Thank you." She actually seemed surprised.

"For what?"

"You know…everything," I said. She smiled.

"Ha! I don't know exactly what you two did, but it proves that old saying correct. 'Only the beauty could calm the heart of the beast….'"

"Pretty sure you just made that up," I said. she just smirked.

"Yeah, but it was pretty good, right?"

"Eh, so-so."

"I'll take it."

"So, where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"Jasper…well, I don't know where Jasper is, honestly. Emmett and Brady are home, Rose is in the other room and Collin was taking Nessie to the bathroom for me."

"So has Collin explained…?"

"Yeah," she said, patting the chair next to her. I sat and listened.

"According to him, he ran out of the battle one the orders of someone named 'Sam.'" Images of Sam flashed before my eyes and I had a bad sense of nostalgia.

"So he ran and ran until he ended up in Canada somewhere, until the treaty was made. He then went to serve a family that promised him money and a home. The Cullens. He has been a sort of watchdog for them for over 93 years until Nessie was born. Apparently, he imprinted on her and left the family to serve her Cullens. According to him, the night of Bella's murder, he was asleep with Nessie at the foot of her bed. He said that he has been a wolf so long he wanted to stay hidden as a common household dog…."

"I forgot he was so small…I guess looking at him he does look more like a wolf than a German Shepherd," I added. "Have you told Brady yet?"

"I called Emmett, he went to Aro and they are going to have Brady under 24 hour watch…but Jake…they're using him as bait."

"What?" I said.

"That's ridiculous! Emmett would never…"

"Oh believe me, Emmett is completely against it but Brady is adamant to do it…hee, hee, hee—on one condition that's still being considered."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Emmett gets a promotion." I couldn't help but be amused.

"Can he even _do_ that?"

"I don't know but hey, Aro is…weird, he might do it, for all we know."

"Rose?" I asked. Alice frowned.

"Her mom and dad just got here and are visiting her...also, Jake, Edward is being released. They don't have anything to keep him in, and honestly I think he's innocent, as well. He is visiting later today, I think." I just nodded.

"That means you don't have to watch Nessie anymore." She sniffled.

"I know…I'm already attached to her."

"Hard not to be," I chuckled. I rose and yawned.

"You know what I've been wondering? Why haven't Mr. and Mrs. Cullen seen their son once since we took him in?" Alice seemed surprised.

"You know, I was just thinking that." We both smirked.

"Wanna ask 'em?" I asked.

"Why, yes, Mr. Black, I do." We both strode off down the hallway to Rose's room. Inside the room, Rose was sitting up and had a weak smile on her face, attached to her arm was a big blood bag full of AB positive. On her left side was a small woman with a pulled back ponytail and bright amber eyes. On the other side was a tall man with slicked back blond hair—and the same bright amber eyes.

"I didn't know their parents were vamps," I said, surprised.

"They were adopted by vamps…didn't you read the file at all?" Alice said, annoyed. I glared down at her and knocked on the door lightly. Everyone turned and Rose had a big smile straining her face as she weakly gestured for us to come in. We shuffled in a bit awkwardly.

"Hey Rose we just…wanted to check up on you."

"Hey, guys," she said with a smile.

"Mom, Dad— Jacob Black and Alice Greene. I told you about Alice, she's been watching Nessie for Edward. And Jake is the one who came and saved my life. Jake, Alice, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esmé."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you," Carlisle said with a smile and a shake of our hands.

"Honored," Esmé said with a similar sweet smile and shake of hands.

"How's Seth?" Rose asked, concern obvious on her face.

"He's great. The healing really comes in handy," I chuckled.

"Yes, you're a werewolf, right? You and…Seth?"

"Yeah," I said. Carlisle smiled.

"I haven't seen any wolves in, oh…seven years, I think. Not since Collin left us…though from what we've been told, it's a good thing Edward took him when he left with…." He stopped talking.

"Yeah…well, Rose, you should get some sleep," I said. She just smiled and was out like a light.

"Do you mind if we talk to you two?" Alice asked. They didn't seem surprised.

"No, go ahead," Esmé said.

"Why didn't you ever visit Edward when he was…?"

"We haven't spoken to Edward in seven years," Carlisle said sadly. That took me and Alice by complete surprise.

"What? Why?" Alice asked confused.

"_Her._" Esmé spat the word with venom dripping on the floor.

"Bella Swan ruined our boy's life," Esmé said.

"They met in high school. She was a little white trash hoe, and we figured he would leave her soon….then she got pregnant, so they got married. She cheated on him numerous times…he just never learned. And that poor little girl didn't deserve any of it…and now Bella's dead. Can't say I'm sad about it," Esmé explained.

"Rose told us about that," I said, trying to ignore the last comment about not being sad. "Some guy named Aaron, right?"

Esmé seemed confused. "Aaron? No, no, dear I believe you have your facts mixed up. His name was Eric. Eric Yorkie."

My blood went cold.

"W-what?" Alice said, her eyes as wide as mine.

"Oh, yes and there were a few others…can't remember all of them. One was a…oh what was it? Jessica Stanley, yes that's it. Oh, and a Mr. Mike Newton, I believe."

"Y-you mean that…the other victims were people she cheated on Edward with?" Esmé and Carlisle were both as surprised as we were.

**Brady's POV**

I was at home alone, bored out of my mind. The place was being watched by vamps and humans. I was human bait…but I didn't mind. As long as Emmett got the promotion I was okay with it.

_Bang, bang, bang._

I shivered, and walked to the door. What if it was Riley? No it wasn't, I would be able to tell by the scent. I looked through the peephole but didn't recognize the person standing there.

I opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The man had messy bronze colored hair, and his hand was bandaged. He had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed…sad.

"Hello," the man said. "I have come to give you congratulations." That confused me.

"What?"

"My name is Edward," he said with sadness.

"What? What do you want?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"How did you get past the security guards?"

"I'm Edward Cullen; you have to come with me."

"Wait…you're the one who was in jail!" I said, shocked by him. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"You have to come with me."

"Look, I'm really sorry for you but…," he pulled a shotgun out of his coat and aimed it right at me. Suddenly I knew how he got past the security guards.

"You have to come with me, _now_." I started to shake in fear.

"W-where are we going?"

"You are the next hostage I'm sorry. You get to join James."

"Who? Where are we going?" I asked frantically. The way he was speaking, it was like he was part crazy or something.

"We're off to see the Glitter Killer, of course," Edward said. "P-please come with me…no one else needs to die."

"O-okay," I said, cautiously walking out of the apartment.

"Sorry about this." Suddenly he slammed the butt of the gun into my head and I went down, unconscious.

**Okay, so, I have a surprise. If you are able to guess how chapter names of chapters 4,5,6,7,8,10,11,12,and this chapter are related, you get to request a oneshot from me! Okay so to completely explain the situation. This story only has 4 chapters left after this one, I know tear, tear, but I am using something to make up the names of the chapters I listed and the next three chapters. See, if you are able to guess in the next two chapters how all the chapter names are related, then you get to request a one-shot of either: Emmet/Jacob, Seth/Jacob, Seth/Emmet, or one of those three and an OC that you make (must be male OC, haha). But you can't just guess and not review, if you guess right but don't also put an ACTUAL review with it then I won't accept it. I will post on here if you guess right, then you can message me and in the final chapter, I will post what the one-shot will be about and who with.**

**But, if no one can guess by second to last chapter, then I will post an easier question and we can continue from there =].**

**Actually, fuck it. Imma ask an easier question. The answer to that one was True Blood. Haha, I am using the name's of the episodes from the second season of True Blood XD. Ok here is the new question (but the same rules still apply.)**

**In the movie Eclipse, Boo Boo Stewart (he played Seth Clearwater) only got a couple lines in the scene where they tell Bella the stories. He had a little scene with Jake, too (they're obviously fucking), give me the exact dialogue used between those two in the scene. XD**

**I LOVE THIS QUESTION!**

**Okay, well good luck and I will have next chap up soon! =D**


	14. New World In My View

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Ha-ha, okay, well. I will post who won at the end of the chap, let's get on with it shall we? And like I said…all questions will be answered this chapter. Let's get this mo-fo going!**

**Chapter 14: New World In My View**

**Brady's POV**

I woke up to darkness. Nothing around me could be seen. At first, I figured my eyes were just closed…but when I made sure to open them, I still couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" I whispered, Nothing.

"Hello?" I said, much louder, Still nothing.

"I'm alone," I told myself. I tried to stand up, but found my legs tied tightly together and my hands tied behind my back.

"Ok…I'll just shift then be on my way…."

"I wouldn't do that." The voice said right in front of me. Suddenly lights flashed on and I was completely blinded.

"F-fuck!" I yelled. It took them a minute, but soon my eyes adjusted. We were in an apartment; it had an extremely modern look to it. I was tied to a white wood chair; in front of me was a black leather couch with an remarkably large window behind it. The sun was just dawning; I must have been out for most of the day—but that wasn't what was freaking me out.

I knew this apartment.

It had been a while, but I knew I had been here before…who did it belong too? As I tried to remember, I noticed Edward sitting on the couch in front of me, the overly large shotgun resting on his lap.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," he said almost excitedly. " Now James will have someone to talk to." Sitting next to Edward was a man with slightly blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He was ragged looking and completely tied up, with a gag in his mouth.

"James, Brady. Brady, James," Edward introduced us eagerly.

James just stared weakly, and I did as well. I knew I couldn't shift without either of us being shot.

"W-why did…?"

"Because they have a plan," he answered, his mood suddenly changing to sad.

"_They_? Don't you mean _she_?" I spat. He just smiled.

"No, I mean they."

**Riley's POV**

"Plan's have changed," Felix said. I turned, surprised.

"Really?"

"Apparently, it's Tuesday now."

"Whatever…," I said.

"Yeah, but here's the thing…," he said, staring at the phone. "Apparently, this Brady is with James."

That got my attention.

"What?" I said, taken aback.

"Yeah, and get this…it's at this guy's apartment in Seattle."

"Who's?" I asked.

"His name is…."

**Jacob's POV**

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I snapped as I paced through Seth's room angrily.

"Jasper is apparently with Aro. Emmett is feeding at some restaurant."

"Tell them that Edward Cullen is the main suspect and we need to find him immediately."

"Jake…." Seth had a worried look on his face. "We don't know—"

"I know it's him!" I snapped. He flinched and my eyes went a little wide. I stopped pacing and quickly went to kiss him.

"I'm sorry…."

"It's fine," he said, struggling to get out of bed.

"Babe," I warned, lightly holding him down.

"I'm going with you," he insisted, tossing his legs of the bed.

"No," I asserted firmly.

Suddenly his chest made this sort of rumbling sound, his incisors were bared and he had a very pissed off look on his face. His words came out as a growl.

"I am going with you!" I felt my own chest rumble in the same manner as his and my words came out as a growl as well.

"And I said _no_."

"Yes!"

"No!" I snarled. He pulled his lips back and bit into my shoulder, a primitive growl leaving him the entire time. I snarled at him again, no one was allowed to act like this. I grabbed him and forced him onto the bed, I leaned over him and growled again..

"I will _not_ allow you to be hurt again. Do you understand me?" He tried to move, but my hands had him pinned and because I was so much stronger than him, he soon realized he wasn't going anywhere.

I bit into his neck and he gasped out. It wasn't a rough bite, more of a love bite. He started whimpering and stopped fighting me. I kissed the bruised skin lovingly, sweetly. I moved my hands so one was on the bed next to his head and the other on his cheek. I shifted my head so I was kissing his lips. He moaned and leaned into every kiss. I tilted back so I was staring at him, a low growl still emanating from my chest.

"You are staying here."

"I don't want you to go alone," he said, pressing his hands against my cheeks.

"I've got Alice and Emmett with me, Jasper too."

"Well, yeah, but…."

"Don't worry…please…I don't _ever_ want to be so close to losing you again." When I said that, a small tear escaped his eye.

"Okay, I'll stay here with Rose."

"Good. Collin and Nessie will be here, too…I'll make sure to have Collin check on you."

"Don't get hurt," he demanded, kissing me. I leaned down and pressed my forehead against his own.

"No one is ever going to hurt you. You're mine, do you understand me?"

"Guys!" Alice said. We both turned sharply. She had a panicked look on her face.

"We're too late…he got Brady."

"What?"

"Edward…he abducted Brady and killed the two security guys who were watching him!"

"Dammit…but it doesn't make sense!" I said.

"If Edward was the GK…what was all that about Victoria telling Rose the GK was a woman…?" Seth asked us, puzzled.

"What if…what if he had a partner?" Alice said.

"What if he had someone working as the GK outside while he was in jail? What if…what if he is working for the GK just like Victoria? What if there was someone else behind the scenes working them? Pulling the strings?"

"But who could do that…?" Seth asked.

"Emmett said he's coming over—" Just as Alice said it, Emmett was strolling in…looking very pissed off.

"Why the _fuck_ did I trust Brady's safety to a bunch of useless, cock-sucking humans?"

"Calm down," Alice snapped. "We're going to find him. You just need to be calm and collected…like me!" Everyone stared at her.

"Like you?" I asked, amused.

"Oh,_ fuck you_," she snapped. "_I WILL MESS YOUR SHIT UP, YOU OVERPROTECTIVE BITCH!_" I just grinned, amused as she patted her dress.

"Yes, well, anyway, have you gotten in touch with Jasper yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, he says he's looking into a car crash or something…." My body tensed a little. "Luckily no one was injured…they couldn't find any bodies or anything." I sighed in relief; they hadn't found the same crash….

"Well, they can't have gotten too far," I said. "Let's spread out and search the whole fucking city." They nodded and soon were gone. I turned and kissed Seth.

"I'll be back in a few hours…don't worry, you'll be fine." I kissed him again, then ran out.

**Seth's POV**

_6:00 PM/Hospital room/Monday_

"Our anniversary is tomorrow," I said with a smile. Collin grinned.

"That's great…I'm really happy for you," he said. It had been a day and the others still hadn't returned. Alice had come a couple hours ago to give me and Collin an update, but no one had found Brady yet.

"Damn, Brady…we barely got any time to catch up before he goes and gets himself kidnapped," Collin said suddenly, sounding annoyed.

"I swear, that idiot would get run over without me…."

"He lasted a hundred years," I chuckled. Collin just smirked.

"Yeah, and he's probably been run over at least once." I laughed. Nessie stirred in her sleep next to Collin then opened her little eyes.

"Mmmhhmm, I gotta go powwy."

"You mean potty?" Collin asked. She nodded and he smiled.

"Be right back." He lifted the little girl up and carried her out. I sighed and stretched myself. I felt awful, I was going to have to see if I could take a shower in one of those—

_Thump!_

Something bashed into my head, and I was out.

**Brady's POV**

"P-please…," I said weakly. We had been stuck in here with nothing to eat or drink for over a day. James looked pale and his eyes were drooping.

"We need something to eat…."

"I'll get it when they get here," Edward said, drinking what looked like Coke.

"When the _fuck_ will that be?" I snarled. He picked up the shotgun and pressed it right against my forehead.

"Don't you _dare_ yell at me! And soon, in fact…." The door opened.

My breathing hitched and my heart stopped beating for a second.

I suddenly remembered whose apartment it was.

"I've got Seth," he said, carrying the unconscious Seth over his shoulder. He placed Seth on the couch next to Edward and disappeared, then reappeared with rope. He tied him up like I was, and smiled.

"Perfect."

"What about Rose?" Edward asked.

The traitor smiled.

"I'm gonna go get her right now."

My mind couldn't comprehend what he was saying. He turned and smiled.

"You want some food, Brady? You too, James?"

"N-no…you can't…!" I couldn't make whole sentences. He disappeared again, this time reappearing with some bread and cheese.

"I'm afraid I don't have much…I am a vampire, after all."

"B-but…!"

He took off James' gag and smiled.

"Go ahead and feed them, will you, Edward? You're doing such a wonderful job."

"It's all for my sister, Rose." Edward said with a gigantic grin.

The vampire smiled.

"Of course, Edward, of course."

He turned and smiled at me.

"Would you like some bread?"

"N-not from you…!"

Jasper just smiled, his incisors prominent in the evening glow.

**Riley's POV**

"So, do you want to stay here another night?" Felix asked curiously. The hotel was small, but very fancy and well kept.

"Yeah…I like it here. Anyway…I wanted to wait for Victoria," I said, glaring at the phone.

"Well, you texted her the plan, right?"

"Yeah…we meet at that Jasper guy's place. But she hasn't even responded back yet."

"Maybe she can't answer right now," Felix said, wrapping an arm around my bare shoulder. I sighed.

"Let's just hope she meets us there…tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day." I said. Felix chuckled.

"Agreed."

**So this was short and next chapter is going to be kinda short too but the second to last chap is gonna be . Haha and also the winner of the contest is…Rayne Moonfyre! =D I'll announce which one-shot they want next chapter!**

**Also, I know this seems very confusing right now but please be patient, I promise everything will make sense soon :D**

7


	15. Frenzy

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Ok well hopefully everything will make sense to you after this chapter, oh and the selected one-shot is an Emmet/Seth one-shot =D so make sure to check it out, I haven't decided on a name yet…**

**Chapter 15: Frenzy**

_**Flashback (IMPORTANT)**_

"It was one time, Edward!" she snapped at me.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?" I snarled. "Bella…I loved you." She just smiled.

"I know, Edward, I know…it's just not going to work anymore," she said, patting my cheek. My eyes leaked salty little droplets.

"What...what are we going to tell Nessie?"

"We can worry about that tomorrow…."

"Fine," I sighed, walking to the entrance of the kitchen.

"You coming?" I said, turning on my wife.

"In a minute…I need to think alone for a while." I nodded in understanding and headed upstairs.

* * *

"The house is cold," I said to myself. I walked over to the stove and turned it on, it clicked until the fire was blazing. I sighed and put my hands up to it, I used to do it with my father Charlie all the time, mostly for fun.

I missed the old days.

I didn't mean to hurt Edward so…so much. I just…I was just unhappy with my life. Pregnant, daughter, werewolf guardian, marriage, it was all too much.

Sometimes I wish I could just fly, fly away from this place, this city, this planet. I want to just sprout wings and fly until I can't fly anymore. Suddenly pain shot through my hand and I pulled back—my hand had gone into the flame.

"Ouch," I said dully. It hurt horribly, but I didn't want to put water on it, the pain was somehow comforting, as if it was reminding me that I was still human. As I stood there, the back door opened. I turned towards it, I wasn't surprised. I knew after the deaths of Mike, Jessica, and Tyler Crowley that I would be next.

"I assume you're here to kill me," I said. The red haired woman stood with a sad glint in her eye.

"You would be right."

"Can I have something to eat first?" I asked. "I won't fight…just something in my stomach would be nice." The boy behind the woman seemed confused and uncertain, had _she_ really stooped so low as to resort to these two?

"Of course, it's only right," the red-head said. I walked over to the stove and turned it off. I sighed.

"So how did you two get wrapped up in this?"

"The killer took my fiancé," Red Hair said.

"Did they?" I said, pulling out some grapes from the fridge.

"What's his name?" I asked, putting the grapes on the table next to the large vase full of flowers. She seemed uncertain and I laughed quietly. "It doesn't matter, I'm dead anyway."

"James," she told me, sitting down across from me. The boy stayed leaning against the counter, putting the lock-pick back into his coat jacket.

"I feel sorry for you," I said, plopping a grape in my mouth. "You're just a pawn in their game."

"I don't know why we're killing you," she said. "But I have to save him…he saved my life."

"But are these lives worth the same as James'?"

"I-I…."

"The answer is yes," I chuckled. That seemed to surprise her.

"Jessica, Mike and Tyler were awful people…Jessica wasn't all innocent like she acted, neither were Mike or Tyler. God knows, I'm not innocent…hell, I deserve to die." I ate another grape. "But there is always one thing that controls us all, my dear…in the end, this will all come back to you. To kill a life, you will lose your own." She seemed awestruck by my words as I continued. "In the end, my dear…you will have to take full responsibility for your actions. In the end of all this, you are going to die.

"But if you can redeem yourself…maybe you'll be okay."

"You talk like she's the only one who needs redeeming," the boy said. I laughed, a humorless pitiful thing.

"It is very obvious to me who is doing the killing here…." I turned back to Red Hair, who was staring in silence.

"You're already trying to redeem yourself, but saving his soul isn't enough, love…you have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save yourself…." I sighed and turned, taking the grapes with me. I put them in the fridge.

"If you can do what I know you can do, then maybe all will be forgiven…maybe you won't have to die in the end."

"I won't let Victoria die," the boy growled. I turned and smiled, so innocent and clueless.

"She's already dead." I turned to her. "Go ahead, I'm ready."

Victoria stood and plunged the knife into me.

"Scratch me," she whispered so low that I knew only I could hear her. I smiled, she understood. This was going to start everything; they would find Victoria's blood under my fingernails when examining my dead body. They would lead back to Victoria and soon find out who they were. 'Til recently, only I knew who it was; Edward had tried so hard to protect his sister. I knew it was Rose from the start, but I also knew that in the end, I would win.

This was my redemption.

I sank my nails into Victoria's back and raked them down.

"_Ah_!" Victoria yelled. Perfect, Edward would hear, then call the police, my poor stupid man that I loved more than anything. He would set things in motion; they would find Rosalie and capture her. I smiled as the pain suddenly shot through me and she stabbed me again and again. I fell to the ground, a smile still planted on my face.

The only reason Edward wanted to stay with me was because he thought I was pregnant again. I wasn't, however; I had gone to the hospital the day before only to find the baby had died from some pointless thing I hadn't cared about.

I looked up at the red haired woman and smiled. She stared back down and her face was still contorted in pain—but she nodded, that was enough for me.

I wondered what heaven was like, maybe if God understood what I was doing, then maybe he would forgive me. I could only hope he did. Maybe I'll finally get those wings and I can fly forever in an endless happy haze…maybe I can wait for Edward.

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. It's only partially true. Random things from my past came flitting before my eyes. I remember when I was a little girl; sitting on my daddy's lap as he got me that silly little toy I had always wanted. It flashed to me on my first day of kindergarten. I was so scared but my daddy hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright. I cried and hugged him but believed him with the utmost trust.

I remembered playing with my old friend's and remembered my family. These memories proved that I was still human and that made me smile. I felt that little tear tickle down my cheek as more memories came flooding before my eyes. Most of them consisted of my mommy and daddy. I hadn't spoken to them in so long…I missed them.

I missed my daddy coming into my room and singing me to a sound sleep. I remember the stuffed toy I had and how he always brought it to me and hugged me and told me he loved me. Suddenly the images stopped and I felt myself leaving the earth. I looked up and Victoria was still looking down with tears in her eyes.

I just kept on smiling.

"I hope you find him," I said with tears in my eyes.

But I died with a smile on my face.

**Riley's POV**

"N-no," I said in shock.

"Hey…that's my car!" Felix exclaimed, staring at the news.

"_But nobody has been found at the scene of the crime…"._

"W-what?" I said, shocked. I was shaking like a leaf.

"W-where's Victoria? What if she's hurt or dying or…?" Felix squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, if they can't find anybody, then it means she got away. She's resourceful, I'm sure she's out there somewhere."

"But why hasn't she responded yet?"

**Rosalie's POV**

"It's time," I chuckled. I was weak, but I could move now that my arm was completely bandaged. I stood up out of my bed and texted Jasper. He was in there in seconds, with an evil grin.

"Hello, nice to see you up and about."

"Well, I hadn't expected that bitch to shoot me, I got lucky she didn't kill me…but it doesn't matter. No one suspects a thing."

Jasper grinned. "They're all convinced I'm off investigating that car crash…hee, hee, we're all set up."

"Perfect." I said. Jasper picked me up, and after about ten minutes, we were in his Seattle apartment. I smiled at the sight of the unconscious Seth and the flabbergasted Brady. Edward sat down with a sad glint in his eye.

"W-why?" Brady asked in confusion.

"Why not?" I said with a smile. "I am simply doing myself and Jasper a favor, see, the first couple murders were personal. I wanted the police to know there was a killer on the loose and his name was the Glitter Killer." I took a deep, satisfying breath before continuing.

"My brother told me about his wife cheating on him, and told me the names of a couple people she did it with. Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, etc. So I created the Glitter Killer, with the help of my lover, Jasper, of course." I finished, and Jasper picked up where I left off.

"At first it was just the two of us, killing random people until we realized—wouldn't it be easier to use someone else? So after we had become notorious, we kidnapped little James here and used Victoria and Riley to kill those four and Bella." When Jasper finished, Edward looked up in shock.

"W-what?"

Jasper sighed. "Oops."

Edward turned on me. "Y-you said she was an accident; you said Bella wasn't supposed to die!"

"Well, I lied," I said coolly. "You want to know why? You were all up for the idea for killing the people she cheated with, but you didn't want her dead. Well—I did. The bitch deserved it."

He stood up and pointed the gun at me. "You said! You said!"

"Oh, like you're going to shoot me, Edward." I chuckled. He was shaking and soon sat down.

"Anyway," I chuckled.

"After killing them, I thought, wait a minute? Why stop there?"

"But why me? Why Seth? Why Alice!" Brady was yelling by the time he finished.

I grinned. "I choose you and Seth because I have a wonderful little idea I will go into later. And Alice…Alice was a mistake. At first I had planned on using it to get Victoria killed, but I decided that if I killed her myself when we got there, then everything would be fine…but using the fire and shooting Seth and I was completely unplanned." Brady was growling angrily and I just chuckled again.

"Now for my plan; I am going to be sending a message to your police chief. Now here is how it's going to happen," I laughed.

"I am going to use all three of you as ransom for over nine hundred million dollars." He just stared, uncomprehending.

"Are you _insane_? They would never pay that much!" I just grinned.

"If they want to prevent war they will. You see, love—how did the last war start?"

"A werewolf was…," his eyes widened in horror.

"Killed by a vampire," I finished.

"Now, you see this big camera, and this laptop?" I said, gesturing to them over on the table.

"If they don't pay me by tomorrow night, Jasper is going to kill two werewolves in cold blood. And this video is going to be broadcasting all over the USA."

"How…?"

"I've been alive for over two thousand years. It isn't that hard to learn how to hack a satellite," he said with a nasty grin on his face—I loved that face.

"So you see, dear, if they don't pay us, another war will be provoked. We all know how werewolves can be…so protective of their fellow wolves," I said gleefully.

"You'll never…."

"Get away with this. Yes, yes. Why do people always say something so predictable like that?" I snickered.

"Now," I giggled, "let's get these boy's on camera, shall we, Jasper?" I said, pulling out my red contact lenses.

**Collin's POV**

"Dammit, where the hell is Seth?" I growled. I was in the waiting room looking for Seth. People were sitting around the small room in silence.

"Dat's ten sense," Nessie said. I sighed.

"I know, I know. For every cuss, that's ten cents for the cussing jar…." She just grinned happily.

"PEOPLE OF THE USA!" I looked up at the TV, surprised. Standing on the TV, wearing a black ski mask and a black robe, was a tall slender man—possibly woman—in a tall, spacey room.

That isn't what got my attention, though.

Sitting on either side of her (I decided, judging by the voice, that it was a she) were Seth and Brady. Seth was unconscious and Brady was awake but gagged, looking beaten up and helpless.

"N-no," I said in shock.

**Riley's POV**

"F-Felix! Come look at this!" I stood up in shock at the sight of the slender woman and the tied up boys.

"I know him!" I said, shocked.

Felix was next to me in a second.

"There is a bigger TV at the front office," Felix said, and we were running there in seconds.

"My friends!" The ski-mask-wearing woman continued, "I am what is called a Vampire!"

"C-can you believe this?" The woman at the front desk said, Bree Tanner or something like that.

"No," I said in shock.

"And these…disgusting sub-humans are what are called 'Werewolves!' Or 'Shape-Shifters!'" I was lost for words.

"This message is to the President," and she roared, "if I am not paid nine hundred million dollars by tomorrow night, I will suck the blood from these pathetic ingrates until they are nothing but bone!" She was silent, then sniggered, her red eyes shining.

"For I am a vampire, greater than any other being in this world. We are God's greatest creation! I am the Glitter Killer! And you will obey me! We will privately contact you as to where the money is to be sent and when. If not…say goodbye to peace…."

The screen went blank, and then returned to the regular programming.

**I hope that answered everything…just two chapters left. =O oh please review some more! I'm soooooooooo close to 100 reviews! =D that would be SUCH a dream come true!**


	16. Beyond Here Lies Nothing

"_There's no surrender. Though your body says stop, your spirit says, never. Deep in your soul's an undying ember that knows it's you against you. It's the paradox that drives us all."_

_-Burning Heart by Survivor_

**Finale: Beyond Here Lies Nothing**

**Jacob's POV**

_7:00 AM/Aro's Office_

"Jake, calm down!" Alice snarled, pressing me back.

"I'm going to kill them!" I snarled, pushing through. Emmett got in front of me and pushed me back as well.

"You don't even know where they are! You think I'm not completely angry as well? Just calm down…."

"Everyone!" Aro snapped. I stopped and turned, my teeth still bared but I was in control.

"_La mia parola." _Aro said angrily.

"Calm down! They are safe for now; the president himself has called and wants this to be handled as quietly and quickly as possible. They will be sending _us _the money, Emmett I want you to deliver the money."

"How exactly is this going to be played out?" Alice asked. Aro grimaced.

"We bring the money to Seattle; we are to meet with an apparent subordinate of the Glitter Killer. If he is harmed then they die…but Alice, you and Jacob are going to follow this subordinate until we find where they are, and then we come in and take them."

"Right," the three of us said.

**Riley's POV**

"Five?"

"Yeah, five," Felix said. I sighed.

"Just a couple hours and it's all over."

"Yeah." Felix said, almost seeming disappointed.

"I…," I didn't say anything. He turned and smiled.

"I…what?"

"I…," I gulped. "I…want to thank you." He seemed generally amused.

"Why?"

"You've been helping us for honestly no reason at all."

He smiled. "No, that's not true. I have my reasons…I owed Laurent a favor and I agreed to help."

"Oh," I said slightly disappointed. He noticed the disappointment.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I said. I started walking, but stopped. "Wait, I don't have any clean clothes."

"Just wear those clothes again," he said. I just sighed.

"Guess I have to."

**Rosalie's POV**

"Everything is perfect," I chuckled. Jasper was smiling.

"Yes, it is."

"We take the money, we run and the boy Riley kills them anyway on camera. Since the vampire is helping him, the werewolves will be killed, and war happens anyway," I laughed. "It's just too perfect."

"It is…I must say, in two thousand years, I've never met a human as smart as you."

I just smirked as we stared out the window over the city of Seattle. Jasper's apartment was right smack dab in the middle of Seattle, over thirty stories up. With this giant window, it gave us a beautiful view of the city. Edward sat on the couch behind us, watching the weak James, the half awake Seth and the angry Brady.

"Just two more hours," I said with a grin.

"Just two more hours."

**Collin's POV**

"Okay…okay…dammit!" I cursed.

"Five cents," Nessie giggled. I sighed.

"Honey, I haven't been able to get in touch with Aunt Alice, so I'm gonna have to take you to Aunt Bree, okay?" Nessie stared, confused. We were sitting outside of The Midnight Sun, Bree Tanner and Diego's hotel. Bree had been watching Nessie, so I was going to have her watch Nessie while I left to help Jake. I picked the little girl up out of the car just as lightening boomed in the sky. I looked up and frowned, it was gonna storm soon, I had to hurry before the rain covered the scent. When I got in, Bree and Diego were both sitting behind the counter, Diego watching CNN talk about the GK's message and Bree was speaking with someone, a vampire, by the smell.

"Hey, Bree, I need you to watch Nessie, if that's okay." She turned and smiled weakly.

"I don't mind…but did you…?"

"Yeah," I said with a frown.

"Hi, Aun' Bwee!" Nessie said happily, running around the counter to run to Bree's waiting arms.

"Hi, sugar." She turned back to the tall, muscular vampire. "And also, we have a washing machine and a dry cleaner in the back."

"Thank you, madam," he said. He turned and began walking out.

That's when I smelt it.

See, the thing you got to understand about me is that I may be crazy small for my size as a wolf, but I have, and always will, make up for that with one thing.

My nose.

So the second he turned, my nose picked up the scent.

Her scent. He walked out and I sat staring.

"Collin?" Bree asked.

"Thanks, Bree. See you soon, Nessie," I said, kissing the little girl on the nose.

"Bwye, Cowwin!" She said happily. I followed the vampire out of the front office. I followed him all the way to his room door.

"Hey," I said. He didn't turn.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He disappeared and suddenly in a slick purr said from behind me, "Yes, wolf?" I turned and smiled.

"Please tell me, why do I smell _her _on you?" He smiled, amused.

"_Her_? I have no—"

"Victoria." He just grinned.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do, _Felix._" In a sudden flash I was inside the room, forced on the bed and his hand wrapped around my neck.

I just smiled.

"Something tells me you know where the Glitter Killer is."

"Oh? What gave you that ridiculous idea?" He snarled—I just smiled.

"I want in_, now_."

**Emmett's POV**

I was having a very, very bad day. Here I was, in a car, driving to Seattle, with two suitcases full of nine hundred million dollars, and meanwhile, if things didn't go according to plan, my soul mate would be killed on a broadcast sent around the world and begin another vampire and werewolf war.

A very, _very_ bad day.

I pulled into the city; it was chock full of people. I guess they didn't care about the video, or they thought it was a hoax. I pulled up to the world famous Space Needle. That was the specified location of the meeting. I was supposed to take both suitcases and dump them in the trash, then I was supposed to leave. Meanwhile, Jake and Alice were both standing far away, keeping watch until the supposed helper came to pick the money up. Then they would follow until they found where the killer was, I meet up with them and we'd take them.

I crawled out of the car and sighed. I was still having a bad day. I walked up to the trashcan marked with a poster of Carrie Underwood. I sighed, threw nine hundred million dollars into the trash and walked away, not one person looking in my direction. Lightening crackled in the sky.

**Jacob's POV**

The plan was working. Emmett had just dropped off the money and was pulling out.

"Almost time," Alice said. I nodded.

"I know…. Alice—I don't care who the GK is, don't try to stop me or you might get hurt as well. Just get Seth and Brady out…I don't want them to see what I do to them." Alice sighed.

"Jake…how long have we known each other?"

"Sixty, seventy years?" I guessed.

"How many times have I been there when you needed me?"

"Too many to count."

"How many times have I watched you destroy people and things because they hurt Seth?" I didn't answer.

"Jake…I am getting them out—but I'm going to come back and I am going to help you." I sighed.

"Okay." We looked back out and watched in silence.

Then he appeared.

Jasper Hale.

My eyes widened.

"W-what the hell is Jasper doing?" He reached into the trashcan, pulled out the money, and smirked. Then he disappeared.

I sighed.

"Should've known."

"I used to be friends with him…he always did have a sick sense of humor," Alice said with a sigh. I pulled out the tracker—we were afraid of the vamp appearing and disappearing, so we placed a tracker inside one of the cases, and using the device in my hand, we could find them wherever they were in the city.

"Ok…it's that tall building up there," I said, pointing to the gargantuan building right in the middle of the city.

"That's where Jaspers apartment it…," Alice said, seeming almost sad.

"Then that's where we're heading. Get Emmett, we have a date with Jasper."

**Rosalie POV**

"I've gotten the money," Jasper chuckled. I laughed. He opened the cases on the table in front of Brady and Seth, now fully awake, and stared happily at the money.

"This is just wonderful, isn't it?" I snickered.

"Yes…now I believe it is time to leave. That vampire and Riley will be here soon."

I just smiled. "Indeed." I walked over and turned on the camera, this time is was being broadcast all over the world. Jasper, now with a mask on, propped up Seth, Brady and James together. Edward stood out of view with the shotgun still pointed at them.

"Let's go," I said, using my hands in sign language. We began to walk out of the room, Edward would stay until we sent him the message that Felix and Riley had arrived then he would leave—and what happened, happened.

We began walking out, I gave a smile and a wave towards those two and they returned it with an angry glare. We opened the door.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Jacob, Alice, and Emmett were smiling at us.

**Riley's POV**

"Um, Felix?" I asked cautiously, tightening the towel around my waist. "What are you doing?" Felix had a boy on the bed; it looked like he was choking him.

"I'm not kinky, if that's what you're thinking," he chuckled.

"This werewolf smells Victoria on us and figures we know where those other wolves are."

"Ah," I said, confused.

"Come on, I don't care why you know, I just want to save them."

Felix laughed. "That's funny. Because we are supposed to be killing one of them."

He stared surprised. "I had heard she was working with someone named Riley and someone else, but I didn't think you two were them."

"Yes, well, I don't know what you were expecting," he chuckled.

"Look, maybe there is a way you can do this without killing anyone. Like if that camera is on, just maybe shoot him in the shoulder and we make it look like you killed him?" Personally the idea was astoundingly good, but Felix wasn't buying it.

"If we do this, you will let us go?"

"Of course," he said, he sounded sincere.

"I've got a better idea," I said. They both turned.

"How about we go there early, and kill the Glitter Killer instead?" They both seemed surprised.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Asked the boy after a moment.

"I know, I've been alive for over five hundred years, and that wasn't my first thought," Felix said.

"And a human outsmarts us…geez," the boy said. Felix threw me my clothing and I went and put them on in the bathroom. When I got back out, Felix had let the boy go.

"I'm Collin, by the way," the dark-haired boy said.

"Riley, and this is Felix," I said, pointing to myself then the tall vampire leaning against the wall.

Collin suddenly stripped off his clothing, making me look away. "If we want to catch them by surprise, we need to leave _now._ I can keep up._" _

He tied the clothing to his leg and, without warning, exploded. I was suddenly on Felix's back, and soon we were racing towards Seattle. Getting there only took us a few minutes.

"Which building?" Felix asked.

I was about to answer, when suddenly there was a crashing sound. People on the street screamed and I looked up.

The sight astounded me.

Flying through the air was a muscular vampire in a tan overcoat. He fell from one of the highest windows, over fifty stories up. He fell until he slammed into a large black van, crushing it completely. Glass fell all around him.

"Fucker!" The vampire yelled as he jumped off of the car and disappeared into the building.

"Well, I think we know which building and which floor," I said, surprised. We took off towards the building.

_(5 minutes earlier)_

**Alice's POV**

Emmett's fist slammed into Jasper, sending him spiraling across the room and slamming into the kitchen fridge. Jake grabbed Rose and slammed her into the ground. I rushed forward and yanked the gun out of Edward's hands and tossed it across the room. I lifted him and threw him into the wall, leaving a dent and knocking him unconscious. Immediately I looked up at Jasper, who looked _pissed_.

"Son of a—" Emmett slammed into him and bashed his head into the counter, shattering it. He forced him across the room by his hair and lifted him by his hair and slammed him into the unoccupied couch, snapping it in two. He then slammed him into the coffee table in the middle of the room and forced him through it.

"We have been friends for a long time, Jasper," Emmett said.

"But now, I'm going to kill you."

"Please," he chuckled. Emmett roared and threw him across the room and he went right through the kitchen wall into whatever room was behind it. Emmett disappeared, the sound of boulders filling the air. I quickly ran to Seth, who looked still out of it, and Brady, who was practically jumping up and down in excitement. I untied Brady first, removing the gag.

"Get me out! I need to help Emmett."

"No! He's got this," I said, untying him. Brady huffed in anger.

"You need to get Seth out of here," I said, undoing Seth's gag. I turned and finally noticed the man with the long dirty blond ponytail.

"Who's he?"

"James. He is a hostage like me, a human!" Brady said, untying the man.

"James?" Jacob suddenly said, shocked.

"Leave them!" Rose snarled.

"Go to hell, Rosalie, you bitch!" I snapped.

"Ah!" Out of the blue, Emmett went flying into the room and slammed into the already shattered couch. Jasper was all at once over him in a burst of speed.

"I've been alive two thousand years. You've been alive, what? Six hundred? You really thought you could beat me?" He lifted Emmett and threw him through the gigantic window, glass exploding and air suddenly came rushing into the room.

"Emmett!" Brady called. Jasper suddenly picked up Brady and tossed him through the front door. I darted forward and slammed my fist into his face. He flew backwards but quickly was back up.

"That actually hurt!" His hand shot out but I dodged easily, he was a lot older—but I was much quicker.

"You can't touch me," I chuckled as his hand shot out again and again. "I'm a lot quicker than you."

"Maybe," he chuckled. He lunged and I easily jumped over him. My hand came around and smacked him right in the cheek, knocking him on the ground. I stomped on his back, breaking the heel of my shoe, but holding him down.

"Come on, Jazz, give it up," I chuckled. He just laughed.

"Please." He shot up, causing me to back flip into the glass table. He caught me by the neck in mid-air.

"Now you shall experience your _real_ death." He squeezed my neck, making me to gasp out as I desperately clawed at his hand, to no apparent avail.

Then I felt the crack.

The crack was something all vampires feared more than anything else. I felt the cracks running up my face.

"Alice!" Jacob screamed. Soon my head would pop off, and I would die.

"N-no," I said.

"Goodbye, Alice Greene." Jasper cackled. "Experience the true—"

Then he disappeared in a heap of fur.

"Collin!" Jacob yelled. The German Shepherd look-alike was standing across from Jasper, who had a long crack running down his arm, the clothing that had been covering his arm was completely ripped off.

"That hurt, you pathetic little dog." He chuckled. I felt my neck, gasping as the cracks quickly healed; I had never been so close to death before.

"Riley!" The human with the ponytail called, he and Seth were still stuck by the couch.

"James!" I turned, Emmett was helping a disoriented Brady by the door and standing next to him were Riley Biers and the tall vampire from before, Felix.

Riley ran over and started untying James.

"Thank God, thank God. I was so scared…."

"It's alright. It's okay…." James weakly hugged him when he was untied. "Victoria?"

Riley frowned. "I don't know, I texted her we are here, but she hasn't responded…."

"That's because she's dead," a voice cackled. Every head, even Jasper and Collin, turned towards the voice.

Rose, who was still pinned by Jacob, was laughing.

"Didn't this oaf on top of me tell you?"

Jacob lifted her head and slammed it down. "Be quiet, traitor."

"He killed her! She's probably dead somewhere in the forest! Hahahahaha!" Rose cackled.

"N-no…!" Riley said. He turned on Jacob, a fire deep in his eyes.

"_You bastard!" _ He pulled out a gun, probably provided by Felix, and pointed right at Jacob.

"Tell me she's lying! Tell me she's just late!"

"R-Riley…," James said weakly, trying to reach up but falling down. I ran at Riley but was abruptly stopped by Felix.

"Don't try it, woman." I hissed at him and he laughed.

"Feisty, even after all these years." I stared at him, confused.

"What?" He just smiled.

"You don't remember. You will eventually." I kept staring, confused—just who exactly was this vampire?

"It's true," Jacob said. "I killed her. I stabbed her twice in the chest and left her bleeding to death. I did it because she almost killed someone I love more than anything in this small world." Tears filled his eyes.

"Y-you son of a bitch," Riley spat.

"She practically wanted me to kill her," Jake answered. "I'm sorry."

"Not good enough." Riley fired blindly. The bullet pierced Jacob's arm.

"Ah!" He fell backwards and gripped his bleeding arm.

It was her chance.

Rose shot up and dashed across the room. She sat up and grabbed the shotgun, and aimed at Riley.

"Thanks, dear." She fired.

"Riley!" James screamed. In a burst of speed he jumped in front of Riley and took the full brunt of the blast. Only three ended up hitting, the others hitting the ground, but all were right smack dab in the chest.

"James!" Riley screamed as blood sputtered out of his mouth and he fell onto the ground. Riley leaned over him as the blood leaked down his shirt.

"Jasper!" Rose called.

Collin and Jasper had only been circling each other, but soon, Jasper shot forward and his foot caught Collin right in the stomach, knocking him right into the ceiling then falling down in his naked human form, gasping for air. He ran past me and Felix and was soon next to Rose.

"It's about time we left," Rose said.

"No, not yet. I want to kill them all," Jasper snarled, showing emotion he never showed before in his life.

"Jasper!" she snapped. He snarled at her, making her jump but then nod.

"Okay, kill them."

"Please!" Felix roared. "I've been alive for one thousand years. I think I can take you on, cream puff," he chuckled, getting into a fighting stance.

"And I've been alive for _two_ thousand, _cream puff_."

Felix just grinned.

"That makes things all the more interesting." They charged at each other, slamming together, sounding like two boulders crashing together. I ran next to Jacob, who was pulling out the bullet.

"Jake." I said, staring at the bloody hole.

"Its fine, it'll heal in a few hours," he chuckled. "Get Seth, _now._"

I ran over to Seth, picked him up, then brought him back over to Jake.

"Babe," he said over the sound of boulders. Seth weakly turned and stared at Jake.

"My head hurts." Jake just smiled. I ripped off the rope, and Seth stretched out his arms. He suddenly saw the wound and started whimpering.

"It's okay, I'll be fine," Jake said.

"_Ah!_" Felix snarled as Jasper slammed him into the ground.

"You know, for being so big. You certainly aren't strong."

Felix hissed and bit into Jaspers leg.

"_Ah!" _Jasper snarled, kicking him but doing nothing.

"You son of a bitch," a voice snarled. Emmett was standing in the door way…and looking pissed.

"You cut Brady, no one cuts Brady." He shot forward and slammed into Jasper.

"_Ah!_"

Emmett leaned over him and slammed his fist into Jaspers face again and again. Soon cracks began to appear in Jasper's face.

"_Stop!" _Rosalie screamed. She had a handful of Brady's hair in her hand and had dragged him across the room next to Riley and James, the shotgun pointed right at the fighting vampires.

"I am in control here, and I say get off him _now!"_

Jasper tossed him off and laughed as his face healed.

"I got it now…go ahead and kill them."

"No!" Emmett yelled. She pumped the gun and laughed as she fired the gun.

Not one hit, a white hand stopped it.

"Now, that wasn't very nice."

**Jacob's POV**

It was impossible. It was like seeing a ghost. Everyone in the room stopped and stared, even Jasper was shocked.

"N-no!" Rose said. The new arrival grabbed Rose's hair and began dragging her across the room.

"No!" Rose screamed, losing the shotgun on the way there. She was grabbed and held outside the large window.

"This is for Bella Swan!" Victoria screamed.

Then she let Rose fall. She flew out the window and fell and fell until there was a crashing sound.

Rosalie was dead.

There was a shocked silence.

"NO!" Jasper roared. His hand went across Emmett's face and sent him through the already destroyed kitchen. He knocked away Felix, and walked towards Victoria.

"You smell like a newborn."

"And you smell old," Victoria chuckled. Jasper got into a fighting stance.

"I should warn you. I'm two thousand years old." Victoria just laughed, her laugh sounding like chimes.

**Riley's POV**

"Then I should warn _you_. You won't be fighting a newborn." Suddenly a man with black dreadlocks was behind Jasper.

"Ya man, you be fighting a _three_ thousand year old." In a burst of speed, Laurent's leather gloved hands where on Jasper's head, and in a quick flicking movement, Jasper's head cracked, then snapped off completely.

The head didn't bleed, instead what looked like diamonds jutted out of his neck and where the head had been attached. He tossed the head to the body, pulled out a lighter, and soon the body was on fire, the smoke leaving out through the window.

Victoria calmly picked up the gun and turned to aim it at the other side of the room. It was aimed right at the camera. Somehow, through all the fighting, that camera was still on and broadcasting across the entire world, everything on camera.

Victoria smiled, her teeth a pearly white and her ruby red eyes sparkling.

"Show's over, bitches."

She fired the gun and the camera exploded into a billion pieces.

**Please review and I hope you liked it….HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok well I know what you're think. WTF.**

**Okay well this ending was abrupt and I love it.**

**What I am doing is, this really is the last chapter. Next chapter will be the sort of epilogue. It will be 2 weeks later and just explain everything in the aftermath. But this IS the last chapter. Also I will explain a couple other things as well. Ok so I hope you liked the finale of the story, next chap is the epilogue. I want to thank all the reviews and for helping me BETA.**

**This has been.**

**The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency**


	17. Epilogue: Goodbye

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Epilogue: Goodbye**

**(4 days later)**

**Emmett's POV**

"So, explain to me what happened," Aro said, staring at my report.

"Well, sir. After she destroyed the camera, her, the black man, Riley Biers, the hurt James, and Felix all left. We couldn't stop them because, well, sir, we were in bad shape and they had an untouched three thousand year old vampire with them. Sir, even if we were in perfect condition, we stood no chance."

"So they just left? Without a word?"

I stayed silent for a minute but nodded. "Without a word."

"And you say they took the money? All of it?"

"Yes sir."

He sighed. "_Buono dio_," he grumbled. "That is all."

I turned to leave.

"Oh, and Emmett, you got it." I turned, confused.

"What?"

"The promotion. You got it."

After I left, I ran home and unlocked the door.

"Baby!" I called. Brady popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" He ran out and jumped into my arms—wearing nothing but a pair of my underwear.

"Hey babe," I chuckled. I sniffed and laughed. "You smell like blood and tangerines."

"I got you some bear blood and was eating some tangerines…," he replied, burying his face in my neck. I laughed and was sitting him on the kitchen counter in seconds. I stripped off my shirt and pants, leaving me in underwear as well, and kissed down his bare chest.

"Your plan worked," I laughed, licking his erect nipple.

"Oh?"

"I got the promotion," I chuckled. His eyes lit up and he hugged me tightly.

"I told you! I told you this case was your big break. I just knew it!"

"Yes, you did…," I sighed. "But I lied to Aro…."

He frowned. "The money?"

"The money," I sighed.

"Emmett…we don't know what happened to it. In the confusion it just…disappeared," he said, frowning. "I really want to know what happened to it…."

"I just said Victoria and them took it."

"I suppose that's best…I guess we'll never know," Brady said.

"Who knows? Maybe they really did take it." I sighed.

"Lets not talk about it anymore…I want to talk to you."

"Oh?" Brady said curiously. I smiled and reached into the drawer right next to his leg. I pulled out the tiny little box and presented it to him.

"What is it?" Brady asked, confused.

"Brady, we've been together for over a year now…I never expected something like this to happen," I said honestly. "I never once thought that a year from now I would be so…enraptured by you," I continued. He opened up the box and found the beautiful pure silver ring inside.

"A year ago, you were just the depressed boy I spilt coffee on," I chuckled. His eyes began to water.

"Now…you're my whole life. Brady? Will you spend eternity with me? Will you marry me?"

Tears streaked down his cheeks and he shook his head up and down furiously. "Yes! Emmett, yes!" I smiled and put the ring on his finger. He crawled up the counter and yanked off the underwear and smirked, his cheeks already drying.

"Fuck me 'til I'm raw— wanna fucking celebrate!"

I smirked and a deep throaty growl escaped my lips. "With fucking pleasure." I ripped off my underwear and roughly grabbed his bare hips; I wasn't going to show any restraint. I lifted his upper half up and pressed it tightly against my body, licking his neck until I found a nice juicy vain. Then I sunk my teeth into him. He cried out as I sucked his blood.

To a normal human, it would taste like bitter copper; to me the taste…was indescribably good. His cries of pain turned to those of ecstasy.

"Oh! E-Emmett…fuck me!"

I ripped out my teeth and roughly licked the bleeding, tattered skin. I stopped when his healing kicked in and the wound stopped bleeding. I was in the bedroom in a millisecond and roughly tossed him on the bed. I leaned over him, my erection rubbing his own, smaller, erection. He stared into my eyes. My incisors were bared and I was flexing, making my muscles look even bigger.

He nodded and moved so the almost healed skin was exposed. I growled and sank my teeth into his neck again, making him cry out in ecstasy. I lifted his legs and stretched them until his pucker was exposed and rubbing my cock. I drank the blood like there was an endless supply; it was the best blood I had ever tasted in my life. But I knew I had to stop, if I didn't he would begin getting drowsy from blood loss. I yanked out and licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. I licked my lips and stared down at his sweaty, gasping form.

"Fuck me!" He cried out in a high-pitched voice. I nodded.

"This is going to be the best cum you've ever had," I said. I kissed his lips, leaving a little blood around his mouth, and pushed my cock into his heat.

I knew the pain was incredible without lube but when I hit his spot he would feel pleasure beyond his comprehension, I wasn't holding back, this was going to redefine his perception of pleasure.

His mouth opened but all that came out was a high-pitched whining sound. I pulled out and shoved back in without any hesitation. He cried out and clung desperately to me.

"Soon," was all I needed to say. I pulled out and thrust in again, feeling something wet leaking around my cock. I pulled out and thrust again and again, the blood making it easier to thrust into him.

"Oooooooohhhh," he mumbled.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yyyyyyyyyyy." He could even speak. I closed my eyes and let out a groan as sparks of pleasure danced across my eyes.

Gooooooooonna cuuuu….," he yelped, his whimper thin and high. I just nodded.

"Me too, babe." I grabbed his cock that he was jerking furiously and began pumping it myself.

He actually squealed in this adorable high-pitch tone as his cum splattered him and me. I grinned and let out a groan as my cum filled his ass till it dribbled down with his blood. I pulled out and picked him up. I carried him to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. I stroked his sweaty head as we waited for the tub to fill. He just stared up at me the whole time.

"I'm sleepy," he said finally as I carefully got us situated in the water.

"You should be…I just destroyed your ass," I chuckled. He grinned.

"Yeah, but it was worth it…that's the first time you've ever drank my blood," he said, sounding almost unsettled.

"I know..." I stared down at his neck that was healed but still bruised.

"I couldn't help myself…you wanted rough, and I always did want a taste…it was so good, too…."

He looked up and smiled. "I don't mind…just don't kill me."

"Never!" I said, shocked by the even thought of it.

He smiled, amused."I know. Geez, Em, it's a joke."

I laughed. "Well I guess I'll have to get used to your sense of humor."

"I guess so, you're stuck with me now," he giggled. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"So…what do I taste like?"

I just grinned at him thoughtfully. "You...it's hard to describe," I chuckled.

"Try me," he said, snuggling up to my chest.

"It's like…it taste like paradise in liquid form," I attempted. He laughed.

"Damn, I do taste good."

I smiled into his black hair. "You've no idea."

**Victoria's POV**

"So how do you feel?" I asked, taking the blood away from his lips.

"Incredible…," James said, looking down at his hands. We were in my gym, packing up the last of our remaining things.

"Being a vampire is gonna take some getting used to," I admitted sheepishly. He jumped up and hugged me, gently pressing his lips against my own.

"I missed you so much," he said, holding me gratefully against him.

"I missed you to," I said, running my fingers over his now healed chest. The shotgun wounds had been so bad that if we didn't turn him he would have died. Laurent agreed to do it himself, if I had I wouldn't have been able to stop—I would have killed him myself.

"Come on," I said, pushing him away. "Let's talk to the others first…we don't have much time left," I said with a shrug. He just nodded and we walked into the main gym.

Riley, Felix, and Laurent were all standing in the middle area, talking.

"Told ya you would like Felix, my man," Laurent chuckled.

"Everyone…we need to talk to you all," I said, stopping there talking. I sighed and squeezed James's hand.

"We are leaving the country…we don't plan on coming back."

"What?" Riley gasped, shocked.

"We need to leave…they still want me for murder," I said.

"B-but…?" I ran my dead fingers over Riley's cheek.

"Oh, love, you know how much I love you…but James and I want to see the world. We want to know what's out there…we'll visit, of course, but we need to stay away for a good hundred years till this is all forgotten."

"B-but…?"

"Don't worry. Felix has agreed to watch over you for us…and like I said, we will visit, mostly on major holidays. Christmas, Thanksgiving, et cetera."

"I…." He was lost for words. "I'll miss you." He buried his face in my neck and hugged tightly.

"You better not get him involved in…whatever you do," I said seriously to Felix. He just grinned.

"'Course not."

"Laurent…."

"Victoria, gal, I'm three thousand. I always need something to do. I'll watch Riley for ya."

"Thanks," I said. I let him go and smiled. "Don't do anything stupid."

He sniffled and laughed. "Ya, _I'm_ the one who does stupid things." He looked over and hugged James.

"Please make sure she remembers to call."

"You know it, my man," James chuckled, hugging him.

"Oh! I almost forgot…!" I handed Riley all the keys.

"These are the keys to the gym, car, everything," I said. "It's all yours now."

"Thanks," he said sheepishly. Laurent stepped forward and handed me two plane tickets.

"I got ya both tickets to London, England…that place is the bomb, my friends. And you told me ya plans already, so I figured I would get ya ball rolling."

"Thank you, Laurent…I owe you my life, and James…how can we ever thank you?" I said.

"Well about the saving ya thing…if I would have known you had a pissed of werewolf after ya, I woulda helped you and changing ya wouldn't ave been necessary!" He sighed. "Anyway, I got ta go. You write me, ya? And you betta, visit or Imma be a very pissed of vampire."

And with that, he disappeared.

"So, ready to go to London?" I asked curiously. James grinned.

"Yes, I am." I kissed Riley on his cheeks.

"Take care of yourself, Riley."

"Same goes for you," he replied. Felix wrapped an arm around Riley's waist.

"Don't worry. I'll certainly take care of him." Riley blushed and I laughed.

"Goodbye."

With that, James and I sped out of there.

"Follow me, I want to see something first," I said. So he obediently followed me as I ran to the graveyard. It was a fairly large place, spookily abandoned save two other people. I walked up with some flowers I had stolen and stared at the tombstone labeled _Bella Swan._

"I owe you so much," I murmered, putting the sunflowers down carefully.

"I hope you're happy. Your daughter is living with Alice now. You don't have to worry anymore. Collin is with her," I said, kneeling before the grave. I sighed.

"I'm sorry…Edward is in for life. He won't be leaving…ever."

I smiled. "But,you know, in the end, even wolves like us can redeem ourselves. You did it, and I think I did, too."

I smiled and patted the tombstone.

"Everyone can redeem themselves. If they try hard enough," I chuckled. I groaned as James helped me up.

"Rest in peace Bella Swan." I turned and James stared.

"I don't hate you for what you did…granted, I find it hard to believe."

I smiled. "I did it all for you."

"I know, that's what I find hard to believe."

I smiled again. "I guess you just gotta accept that I'm a crazy white woman who would kill for you…and a Klondike bar."

We laughed, a pleasant chime that filled the gloomy surrounding.

**Riley's POV**

"So," I said, looking around the gym.

"Now that its all over, I guess you don't have any real reason to stick around."

Felix laughed. "Of course I do, you."

I turned and smiled. "You're just saying that."

He popped up in front of me in a millisecond. "No, I'm not actually."

"Oh." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I guess—"

"Hey!" We both jumped in surprise and turned. Standing in the doorway was Alice Greene.

"A-Alice?" We both said, surprised.

"What did you mean?" She demanded to Felix. "You said I was still feisty, and I asked you what you meant, and you said I would know soon. I have been wracking my brain ever since you said that at Jasper's apartment. Please, tell me what you meant."

He smiled. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

"No," she said.

He smiled wider. "I made you." Her eyes went wide.

"Y-you mean…?"

"You don't remember anything about your human life do you?"

"N…"

"You were dying from the pox. You were a good friend of mine, but watching you die was torture to me. I saved you by turning you. The transformation, unfortunately, destroyed your memory. I decided maybe it would be best to let you find your own path…I never imagined to find you again after all these years."

She was silent as she took all this in, then she spoke hesitantly. "You're my maker…."

He sniffed. "Not only feisty, you smell like self-loathing too."

She started laughing. "You…you have to tell me everything! Everything you can about me! Please!" Felix smiled.

"Of course, my darling…if you don't mind a better spot that masks that awful self-loathing stench…and you don't mind a human being there."

"Of course not," she said with a smile. "I can't wait to tell Seth and them…um, by the way," she said shyly. "Aro and the government have been scrambling to find that money, you know, the nine hundred million? And I was hoping to have that back…so we can give it back to the government. They are sorta pissed about y'all taking it…."

"We didn't take the money," I said, confused. Felix seemed just as confused as I was.

"When we left, we just left the money there. We were too concerned about James," I continued. She was surprised.

"Wait…so you never took the money?"

"No," I said, "neither did James, Victoria, or Laurent."

"Well, then who took the money?"

**Seth's POV (FINAL POV CHANGE)**

I sat on the porch, watching the waves hit the shore then recede back into the ocean. It was calming. I was nude, I liked being nude, hell, if it was socially acceptable I would always be naked…have I said that before? Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest. He was naked too, though I couldn't see, I felt his dick pressed up against the small of my back.

"I want you inside me," I stated.

"We never celebrated our relationship becoming a hundred," he replied, staring out at the ocean with me.

"We should," I said. His chest rumbled and a low throaty laugh escaped his mouth.

"Yeah, we should." We stared out at the ocean.

"Just another two hundred million." He said. I smiled.

"Just another two hundred million, and we can live on an island forever," I said, a small smile plastering my face.

"Our dream," he said. I turned and kissed him.

"Our dream."

**Yay! Well this is it…sniffle…this is the epilogue…oh but I got a surprise!**

**Ok well, there were two lemons I meant to work into the story but the way the story was going I wasn't able to get them in there. So I am going to add two more chaps…or maybe just one. idk lol. Well, one is the one where Emmett was gonna be topped and the other one…get ready for this….a four way between Seth, Jake, Emmett, and Brady. XD hurray! Lol. Anyway, the one-shot I was gonna make, Emmett and Seth, is going to be called 'In Ashes' check it after this story.**

**Oh and in regards to my other stories I am gonna clear this up right now.**

**Branded in Twilight: I am going to finish it but not sure when.**

**Fire and Water: Discontinued, sorry.**

**Seeing Fire: I will continue it eventually, when I get my inspiration for it back.**

**Across the Sky in Stars: it was a one-shot…I may add more though. MIGHT add more, don't hold you breath or anything please.**

**Behind the Music: I have no inspiration for it. I may not do anything at all with it. So Discontinued, for now.**

**Everything else: all my other stories are DONE. So please stop begging me to make another Puppy chapter. Instead of doing that I will just make a full blown story separate from Puppy….what did he just say? AHAHAHAH! OMG! XD**

**I love you all reviewers! Goodnight my sweet, beautiful darlings**


	18. BONUS CHAPTER 1: Brady and Emmett

**The Black and Clearwater BONUS CHAPTERS!**

**These are the bonus lemons I promised yall. The first is Emmet being topped, muahahahahaha, and the second is a foursome. Bitches let's go! =D**

_**BONUS 1: Emmet and Brady's Excellent Experience**_

**Emmet's POV**

"Um…" we were in my apartment.

"Um Brady…" Brady was below me on our bed, we were both naked and Brady had a very pissed off look.

"You promised Emmet!" Brady snapped a small vein prominent on his forehead.

"Well ya but…" he angrily started hitting my chest with his hands but of course it didn't hurt.

"Babe…stop trying to hurt me." I said, ironically my feelings were hurt because he was trying to hurt me.

"Well then let me top you!" he growled. I frowned.

"I…I'm not a bottom!"

"Please Emmet! Just once! I just want to try it once!" he said. I just shook my head. Then the saddest sound I had ever heard escaped his mouth. I looked down surprised and the sight of him with puppy dog eyes and a jutted out lip and the saddest whimpering sound I had ever heard escaped his lips. He was making me feel like I had just kicked a puppy and the poor thing was looking up at me, crying and trying to figure out why I had done it.

That was exactly how he was looking at me now.

"F-fuck." I said. Brady turned and gripped my arm for dear life and started sobbing.

"Y-ou little…" I couldn't help myself, it was just so heartbreaking, and I loved Brady to much to see him so sad.

"Ok. Ok you can top me." I said. hurriedly stroking his hair.

Suddenly it disappeared.

The look of sadness on his face was gone and replaced by this devilish little grin. He had played me.

And won.

"Thank you!" he jumped up and kissed me, all signs that he had been sad were completely gone.

"You little bastard!" I snapped as he wiggled out from under me and got behind me.

"Teehee, sorry Em, it was the only way."

"After you're done, I am going to pound you so hard, you aren't going to be walking for the rest of the night and all tomorrow."

"S-sure." He said with a shaky laugh. I grinned evilly at him and he just stared down at my ass.

"O-oh k. Here we go." His little 5 inch probed my hole and the hands that were spreading my ass cheeks apart were squeezing tightly. I sighed, I didn't want to help him but I could tell he was absolutely terrified and I still loved him more than anything in the world.

"Ok." I said.

"First, lube." I heard him growl.

"Dammit I forgot." He jumped off and got out the lube. I watched as he got his nice and glistening and it took a lot of restraint not to jumped up and devour his cock right there. He crawled back on and got in the ass gripping position from before.

"Ok."

"Ok, now you got to take a deeeeeeep breath. You just got to relax, and stop grabbing my ass so roughly, though I don't mind that part." I chuckled. I turned my head and watched his little chest puff out as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and took small shaky breathes.

"Ok; now slowly, push your cocks head into me." He took one more shaky breath and I felt him slowly push his head into me. He gasped and his body shook as he got his head into me. To be completely honest, it felt awesome, better than awesome. But I am what is called 'stubborn as a mule' and by that, I mean that I am too proud to show Brady that it feels awesome. Because if I do, he will want to do it more. And I am too damn stubborn to let my little bottom win.

"F-feels so good."

"Ok." I said, making sure my voice remained neutral.

"Slowly push until you are buried so deep you can't see your dick anymore." He took a quick, sharp breath then pushed. He let out a stream of quick breaths as he slowly pushed into me. The feeling was wonderful; I hadn't had a cock in me in a long time. Finally, he was completely inside me. He was whimpering and had his face buried in my back and he had his arms wrapped around my stomach, his grip was tight and he was trying his best to stop the shaking.

"I-its so warm." He gasped. I knew what he was feeling, it was like putting you cock in a hot, wet, tight space and the feeling of it tightening around you is enough to send any bottom over the edge.

"D-do you feel good too?" he asked. I knew that all he cared about was me, even now, all he wanted was for me to feel good like he was. I had been hoping he wouldn't ask that because I didn't want to hurt him by actually saying it was just 'alright'. I knew it would hurt him deeply to know that he couldn't return the feeling I gave him almost every night. Even if it didn't feel as good as when I'm top, I couldn't tell him that.

"Fuck yes baby." I said. I turned my head, he was finally back up and he had a big grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes baby, it feels amazing." His coffee with cream eyes lit up and I couldn't help but smile, that totally just made his day.

"O-ok what's next?"

"Now you need to take a deep breath, relax, and get that slap happy expression off your face." He just smiled.

"Ok." I felt his cock slowly leaving my body; I couldn't help but miss it. When only his head remained I issued a quick stop command.

"Ok now finally, quickly slam back into me and then pull out then back in and etc. Go as fast or as slow as you need to."

"O-ok." He suddenly stabbed back into me, I groaned as he started going at top speeds, I could tell he couldn't help himself, it felt good, couldn't blame him.

"Oooooooohhhh." He moaned. I faked a groan with him.

"Fuck baby."

"I-it feels s-so g-g-g…"

"Good?" I chuckled. He continued thrusting at an even yet erratic pace.

"G-gonna cum." Brady gasped. I was letting out constant forced moans as he increased speed and clung to my back for dear life. Finally he came; he filled me up till I felt it leaking out of me. He buried his face in my back and screamed as the feelings took him over. I sat up his little arms wrapped around my stomach and he desperately humped me. I rubbed his hands as he tightened his grip. After a few minutes , I twisted my arms so my hands were on his butt and I forced him against me, stopping his humping.

"Come on baby, your done."

"I-it f-felt…" I knew how good it felt. I let him go and I felt him pull his little cock out of me. I quickly turned and caught him as he started falling backwards in exhaustion.

"Someone worn out?" I chuckled, hugging him against my chest and kissing the top of his sweaty head.

"A little." He mumbled. I frowned, he didn't sound happy. I looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" he looked up at me, his eyes wide and sad.

"You didn't cum with me." Damn! I knew I should have been jerking myself off!

"W-well baby…"

"I'm sorry." He said, sadness tinting his voice.

"I wasn't good enough to get you to cum…" I angrily pressed him against the top of the bed and glared down at him, surprise was the mask he was wearing.

"Don't you ever say that again." I snarled. He looked alarmed and shocked.

"Baby, you make me cum almost every single day. When you are taking a shower? All I want to do is pound into _your_ ass. You make me cum all the time. When we fuck, it is _you_ who makes me cum. So I'm sorry I didn't cum but just know that I am gonna fuck you right now and it is going to be_ you _who makes me cum." He stared in silence until a big grin appeared on his face.

"R-really?"

"You fucking know it." I growled. I got in-between his legs and spread them as far as they would go. I pumped myself until I was completely hard again then roughly shoved my cock into his ass. He cried out and gripped one of the pillows for dear life.

"I love you." Brady gasped. I smiled.

"Love you too baby."

**Ok so I sorta lied, I had originally planned on having the other one-shot, the foursome, in this but I don't have like any inspiration for a 4 some. But I will post it…eventually =S**

**Anyway I hope yall enjoyed Emmet and Bradys, excellent experience =D**


	19. BONUS CHAPTER 2: Heartbeat

Black and Clearwater Detective Agency BONUS CHAPTER 2

**Ok well I am really sorry about this but I can't make the foursome. =S I have no inspiration for one…sorry! But instead, I am gonna give you the thing you all have been wanting and I have been stupidly rejecting…some Seth and Jacob sex! :D**

**Here ya go!**

**Bonus Chapter 2: Heartbeat**

**Seth's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen drinking a hot cup of apple cider, the taste was bitter and perfect. Jake walked in, sweaty and wearing nothing but shorts.

"Working out?" I asked. He grinned.

"Yeah, you should too—you're getting pudgy." I just laughed.

"That's technically impossible." He smiled and gently kissed my lips, then gabbed my arms and started licking and kissing in between my neck and shoulder.

"Jake, let me finish my cider…." He growled and I noticed his arms flex and tighten.

"Jake…," I mumbled. He sat back and glared at me angrily. A throaty whimper escaped my lips by accident and he pulled off my shorts, leaving me in underwear. He licked my thigh and started planting butterfly kisses up my leg. He kissed my small bulge and a shiver ran up my spine. He kissed my belly button and pressed his face gently against my stomach. I stroked his hair and he took a big sniff.

"Smell good," he mumbled. He slowly kissed up my stomach to my chest and stopped temporarily to kiss my chest over and over before moving back up to my neck. He gently kissed my Adam's apple and moved to my chin, where he bit into my chin gently then finally claimed my lips. He forced my mouth open with his tongue and began to explore the cavern, every single bit of it. He pulled out after a minute; I had to breathe, and stared hard at me.

"I love you," he said seriously. I smiled.

"I love you too…Jake?" He stared, his lips a straight line as he waited for me to finish.

"C-can you fuck me?" I asked, suddenly a giant ball of nerves. He nodded and a deep rumbling emanated from his chest. He abruptly picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed then turned to close the door. He walked back over and stared down at me, my almost nude form sprawled out clearly for him. He pulled at his waistband and let his shorts fall to the floor, leaving him nude. His cock grew before my eyes until he was as hard as I was. He bit into the elastic of my underwear and pulled them gently off me. I whimpered as he kissed my thigh and up and around my privates to my stomach.

"Th-that feels really good," I mumbled. He simply grunted his response and started kissing up my stomach and chest. He was suddenly over me, looking down in my eyes with lust and need. He grabbed my thigh and lifted my lower half up so it was pressed tightly against his crotch. I yelped in surprise as my cock slammed up against his abs and stars danced across my eyes.

"D-don't," I warned, I didn't want to cum yet—I wanted him inside me when I came. He lowered me and then did it again. I felt pre-cum drip from my cock.

"N-no!" I yelled. He had a lusty look on his face. He lowered me then did it again and again. I yelled and screamed at him to stop but he wouldn't. Soon I felt the feelings building and I screamed as my cum covered his stomach and my own.

"J-Jake!" I cried angrily. I started beating his chest and he just stared down surprised and amused at the same time.

"Let go of my leg," I growled. He did so and I continued to hit his chest. Finally I stopped and just glared up at him moodily while he smirked at me amused.

"Done?" His voice was still deep and rough, how I liked and hated it.

"Yes."

"Okay." His cock was still completely hard and was touching my stomach. I just sighed and curled so I was lying on my side in a ball.

"Let's just…sleep," I said, not wanting to look at him at the moment. He growled, I just closed my eyes and ignored him.

"Look at me," he commanded. I ignored him. I felt the bed shift a little and his hot breath against my cheek.

"I could make you look at me," he growled. He was my Alpha, he could force me to do anything if he wanted to.

"You won't," I said.

"Yeah?" When he asked, his voice was still deep.

"You promised me one hundred years ago you would never make me do anything I didn't want to do. Are you really going to force me?" I said, my eyes opened and I stared at his arm just a couple inches away from my face. His fist was tightened and was white from squeezing. I cautiously reached out and touched his knuckles. My fingers shook as I traced up his arm and to his shoulders. Finally I reached his prominent cheek bones and his lips. They were in a straight line and he gazed down at me with a look in his eye I couldn't quite place. His brown-black eyes stared at me and I noticed the small little flakes of coffee brown in his eyes, tiny but noticeable.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes; I was sleepy. He continued to just stare down at me. I tried to pull back the covers but his arms prevented me from doing that. His cock was still as hard as ever when he moved his arms so I could pull back the covers and crawl into the bed. He waited for me to pull the covers back then soon let his body fall with a thump onto the covers next to me. The shock made my whole body lift an inch into the air then fall back onto the bed. He just stared at me while I tried to fall asleep.

"J-Jake, you should get in too."

"I won't get cold," he grumbled.

"I know…but…I want you to hold me." He growled that Alpha growl that meant he didn't like being told what to do—but he pulled the covers back and snuggled into the bed with me. I curled up into his chest, his chest vibrated as another growl escaped his mouth.

"Oh shush up," I mumbled. His growl got louder but I just snuggled deeper into his chest. I felt him press his face against the top of my head and I let out a huge yawn.

"Night, Jacob," I murmered. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me. I yawned again and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up and he smiled sweetly at me. I leaned up and placed a cautious kiss to his lips then fell down and fell asleep with his nose touching mine.

I woke up to a crashing , then an angry yelling sound. I shot up and stumbled out of the room. I looked to my left and saw the weight room light on. Outside the window was pitch black. I walked in the kitchen to see the time, 5:00 AM, and then walked into the room. Jake was sitting on the bench press, rubbing a bloody toe with a tissue, making a mess. I whimpered and quickly ran to get him a towel…Jake being hurt was not okay with me. I ran in, tripping and falling over but getting back up and running to Jake. I removed the bloody tissues and wrapped the little hand towel around the bloody wound on his foot.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled. I looked up worriedly. He just smiled.

"Don't worry…." He was naked, he only worked out naked when he wanted to be relaxed. I stared at his cock for a minute before looking back up.

"Does it hurt?"

"It would hurt less if you got your ass up here," he chuckled. I sat on his lap; my chest pressed against his, and stared, my face an inch away from his.

"I'm sorry…you were still hard and I went to bed…."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "When I get like that…"

"It's fine!" I said seriously. He sighed and kissed my nose. I leaned forward and drew him into a passionate kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"C'mon, let's get some food in you."

"Mmmmm, food." I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him through the house. We walked into the kitchen and I started cooking some pancakes.

"Mmmmm…pancakes." I laughed as he started kissing my neck and roughly gripping my ass cheeks.

"Jake, stop!" I yelped as he roughly grabbed my ass cheeks. He let out a fake growl and started biting my earlobe.

"If they burn…!"

"Oh they won't, you're too good a cook for that." I laughed and flipped the pancake. I finished them up and put them on a plate just as his hard-on started probing my tight pucker.

"Jake…."

"Yeah baby?" he wrapped his arms around my chest, keeping my arms tight against my chest.

"They're going to get cold."

"Doesn't matter…only you matter." He pressed his head into my pucker and I let out a little cry.

"I love you…so much…," he groaned against my ear.

"I…wanna see you." He twisted so I was pressed up against the fridge, my chest against his own. He lifted me up by my thighs and I felt him push his cock inside me. I cried out, my arms wrapped around his neck and he started kissing my chest.

He roughly grabbed my ass and thrust up into me with such intensity I was afraid I was going break the counter, I was gripping it so hard.

He bit my lower lip and tugged, making me cry out as he thrust harder and harder, drawing himself near that edge. I fell back against the cabinet and I tried my hardest not to cum before him.

"Cum on me baby," he chuckled. He grabbed my cock and jerked it until I felt my seed starting to spill out of me. He suddenly lifted me by the ass and slammed me onto the table. He thrust with all his might as I started cumming all over myself. The sound of his balls smacking against my ass and witnessing me cum was what finally sent him over and he came hard in my ass. I cried out and I heard wood splintering. He filled me up 'til cum started dribbling down my ass and onto the table. His chest was puffed out and he looked down at me with a sort of proud look on his face.

"You broke the table, you haven't done that in a while." I looked down and saw the crushed wood in my hands, giant pieces of the table were missing.

"S-shit," I said. We had just bought this table.

"Its fine, baby. We can always get a new one."

"Well yeah…." He smiled and kissed me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom.

"Wanna take a shower before we head out? To, you know, get a new table?" he said, nuzzling my nose with his own.

"Shower." I said with a giggle. He carried me into the shower and turned on the water, it didn't affect us at all so we didn't even notice what temperature it turned it too. The room quickly filled with steam though, so I assume it was scalding.

He grabbed the shampoo bottle and pressed me against his chest while he ran his shampoo-covered fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes until I felt the familiar thudding sound.

"It's soothing." I said. He looked down. He didn't have to ask.

"Your heartbeat." He kissed me, his soapy hands linked with mine and he stared at me, those rich brown eyes eating up every part of me.

**Soooo I hope y'all liked it, sorry about the foursome again and sorry this took so long…school is really, really tiresome. -_-**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it…and please check out my story Push and another story I'm gonna start soon…my series of one-shots sequel to Puppy, the Puppy chronicles! :D**

**This is all there ever is gonna be for this story, so I love you all! bu'bye!**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT READ IMMEDIATELY

_**Umm ya this is gonna sound really random but um…ya so there is like gonna be a sequel and stuff to this story like soon…sooo um ya and my goal for that story is 200 reviews so when I post please like review and stuff…ya….here is a snip it.**_

It was raining here in Seattle, Washington. My black hair stuck to me but I knew I wouldn't get cold, I couldn't. I was looking for someone I heard lived in this state.

Jacob Black.

I was going to find him…I had been searching for over 5 months. I was currently in a back alley, I was going to a club where I was told I went to go and find information. See, this had all been brought on when I saw the video of the supposed terrorist attack on the TV. I couldn't see him but I knew that voice, I heard his name.

He was my lover.

We were together for all the time before we changed. We never told anybody, it wasn't on a need to know basis. Everyone in the pack was straight, we were supposed to fuck a girl and make more wolves, it was just the way things worked.

I walked father along, the rain beating down on my hooded head. I walked quickly, seeing the club in all its neon glory.

"Hey there friend." My heart stopped beating for a split second. I turned my head and there he stood, a giant sword with our tribes symbol on it.

"W-what are you doing here?" I said, shocked. I hadn't seen him in over 50 years.

"You know why I'm here." He was shirtless, his muscles ripped and steam rising off of him.

"Is it just you or…"

"No, my friend here is here as well." I stared at him confused until I realized my mistake. I twisted, too slow. A knife was plunged right into my chest. I gasped as blood gushed from my mouth, a gargling sound escaped me. I snapped out but the hard to see force danced back like a pro. I couldn't see who they were for one reason.

The black hood and the Kabuki mask.

I fell on my knees.

I turned on him.

"Why?" I said, confused. He just laughed.

"Why not?" he lined up the gigantic ancient sword with my head.

"Goodbye Embry." He pulled back and my head went flying, my last thoughts were of Jacob.


End file.
